Growing up
by dibs4ever
Summary: Follow Dick and Barbara as they grow up, from when they first meet, discoveries, becoming crime fighters,firsts, heartbreaks and everything else that comes with growing up. Will also include most of the other Young Justice Characters plus others. May change to M in later chapters when they're older.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to follow Dick and Barbara friendship as from the day they meet and as they grow, their age will be posted at the beginning of each chapter, some ages might have just one chapter, other ages might have more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned**

 _Age 8_

The young Dick Grayson looked up and around his eyes never settling on one thing, there was so much to look at, the mansion that had been completely silent and empty the past couple weeks that he had been there was now bustling with people, music and commotion. He stood close to his Guardian's side, he was little scared since him and Alfred were the only ones he knew. He saw a man a little shorter then Bruce approach them "Commissioner Gordon I'd like you to meet my ward Richard Grayson but he goes by Dick" Bruce said with his hand on the young boys shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Dick, I'm James Gordon but I go by Jim" the man said sending a friendly smile and extending his hand

Dick took it and shook it "Nice to meet you too" the young boy said

Jim smiled sadly at him, then knelt down to his height so he could look into his eyes "I'm so sorry about your parents..." He said sadly

Dick nodded and looked own "It's okay" he whispered

Jim thought for a moment "Hey, how old are you?" He asked

Dick looked up "I-I'm 8" the boy said stuttered nervously

"Well then, you're the same age as my daughter, she's around here somewhere Jim stood up and looked around "Oh, there she is I'll be right back" Jim walked off

Dick looked up at Bruce who just shrugged his shoulders, as promised Jim returned a moment later, his hand holding a little girls with wavy red hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a poufy dark green dress,

Jim laid a hand on Barbra's shoulder "Barbara, this is Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne, Dick is going to live with my friend Bruce for now on, Dick this is Barbara my daughter " Jim said

The two kids looked at each other "Hi" Barbara smiled

"Hi" Dick said smiling back

"You have really blue eyes, I like them" Barbara bounced on her tippy toes

Dick smiled "Thank you, I like your hair...What school do you go to?" the boy asked

The little girl smiled at his compliment before answering his question "Gotham Academy, I'm in 3rd grade." Barbara grinned holding up three fingers

Dick looked down nervously "Me too I start on Monday...But I don't know anyone"

Barbara laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her "That's not true, you know me, and don't worry come find me when you get there and I'll make sure nobody messes with you" she stated

Dick looked up and gave her a grin "Hey, wanna go play in my room, Bruce got me some cool new toys" Dick asked eagerly excited to finally meet someone his age.

Barbara nodded "Yes! Can I Daddy please Dicks the first kid I've ever met at one of these party's please Daddy" Barbra said turning to Jim and jumping up and down

Dick looked at Bruce "Can we please Bruce, I promise we won't make a lot of noise" he folded his hands in a pleading manor and looked up at his guardian.

"If it's okay with Jim its okay with me" Bruce told his ward

Dick turned his eyes to Jim, Jim looked at the two kids "Yes its fine, but Barbra when I say it's time to leave don't give me any lip do you understand?" He asked she nodded

"Let's go!" Dick said taking the girls hand and leading her towards the stairs, they weren't paying attention to where they were going causing them to both bumped into Alfred

"Master Dick, do watch where you are going" he instructed

Dick looked up at him "I'm sorry Alfred, it's just I made a friend and I wanted to show her my room" he explained gesturing toward Barbara.

Alfred smiled down at the two kids "I'm very happy for you Master Dick, why don't I snap a photo of the two of you, who knows maybe you'll be lifelong friends, this could be a moment you'd like to remember" He asked pulling a camera out of his coat pocket, he had been trying to think of ways to make the young boy feel as welcome as possible and this seemed like a good opportunity.

Dick looked at Barbara who nodded "Okay but hurry cause Dick said he has a basketball hoop in his room and that sounds fun!" Barbara jumped eagerly. Alfred arranged the two kids so that they were standing in front of the large staircase, they stood still just long enough for Alfred to take a photo then ran up the stairs to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is short but please stick with it, there's only so much you can write about their younger years without it being boring, but I have a lot of cute ideas and chapters for when we reach older years,** **I love reviews, they make me smile,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned.**

 _Age 9_

Dick and Barbara hung off the monkey bars during recess "What do you mean you can't play after school" she wined

Dick did a flip while still holding onto the bars before answering "I told you Babs I have something going on" he sighed

She looked at him for a moment "You've said that every day for the past 2 months, we used to hang out every day after school, what's going on" she begged him to give her an answer

"Just...stuff with Bruce it's hard to explain" he said softly

She did a flip this time then spoke again "And why can't you tell me?" She asked

Dick shook his head "I just can't, Bruce said I can't talk about it, can we change the subject please" he begged, as much as Barbara wanted to know the answer, she didn't want to fight with one of her only friends so she let it slide

"Fine, but next Wednesday your coming with me to the police station after school, so I have someone to hang out with while I wait for my dad to get off work. Deal?" she stuck an arm out and held on to the bar with the other hand

Dick grinned at her and mimicked her position he took her hand in his and shook it "Deal"

After getting finishing his homework Dick changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a Tank top before making his way down to the Batcave

"Are you ready for today's lesson? Bruce asked standing in front of him

Dick nodded "Yeah but first I have to tell you something" Dick spoke nervously

Bruce quickly whipped his head to look at him "You didn't break rule number one already did you?" he asked panicked

Dick shook his head "No of course not, I haven't told anyone that your Batman or anything of that subject" he spoke as he made his way to the pull up bar, he began doing pull ups as he continued to speak "This _is_ about training though" Dick told him, at that moment the door opened and Alfred stepped out holding a trey of waters and towel

"Okay well speak" Bruce gestured for him to continue.

Dick was quiet for a moment before deciding to jump right to it "I need to have at least two days off a week to hang out with Babs" he spoke quickly

Bruce didn't speak for a couple seconds, not a good sign Dick held his breath "You want me to let you have days off of training so that you can go play? Are you not taking what you are preparing for seriously? Because we can stop it all now. "he gave him a stare

Dick released the bar and flipped down "No it's not that, I still really, really, want to do this, its just Barbara has been asking me a lot of questions lately, as to why we can't ever hang out together after school and I don't know what to say about…" he was cut off when Alfred spoke up

"I believe the young sir has a good point Master Bruce, what if young Ms. Gordon begins telling her father about Master Dick being unable to spend time with her." He pointed out

Bruce thought for a moment before nodding his head "Your right Alfred, the last thing I need is Commissioner Gordon asking me questions, Dick from now on you will train every day except Wednesdays and Fridays which will be set aside for after school activities with friends and whatever else kids your age are supposed to be doing" Bruce informed him

Dick couldn't help the smile that formed on his face "Sounds great Bruce, I'll try my best to not draw any more suspicion,"

Bruce looked at him "Don't get to happy, that means you will have to train twice as hard to make up for the 2 days, have you even thought of what you want your hero name to be, so Alfred can begin work on a suit?" he asked Dick looked at Alfred "Yes I did, I was thinking Robin…..my mother used to call me that" he spoke softly

Alfred nodded "That's a great name Master Dick, I shall begin building a suit immediately" he turned and walked out of the room.

"Alright Robin let's start your training for today"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the positive feedback I'm going to try and get two chapters up tonight because once I get to the teen years it's going to be a lot more interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC, or any of their characters mentioned below.**

 _Age 10_

Dick ran down the hall of the manor he jumped up on the railing and looked down at the high fall, he grinned before jumping down, doing 3 flips he hit the ground in a perfect landing. "I do wish you wouldn't do that, l Master Dick you nearly gave me a heart attack" Alfred looked at him shaking his head

Dick let out a cackle "Sorry Alfred, I guess I'm just excited about tonight, thanks again for convincing Bruce to let me have a sleep over"

Alfred smiled "My pleasure Master Dick, I figured with Batman off with the Justice League and Robin having a few nights off this was the perfect opportunity" just then the doorbell rang "I do believe that is our guest now"

Dick jumped up doing a flip "I'll get it!" He grinned running of toward the front door. Dick caught his breath before opening the door to reveal Barbara standing there holding her overnight bags "Hey Babs" he grinned opening the door wider for her to step in she grinned and walked past him

"Master Dick why don't you offer to take Ms. Gordons bags for her?" Alfred spoke up seeing the opportunity to teach the boy proper curtesy

Dick nodded and turned toward her "Can I take your bag for you Babs" he mumbled Barbara laughed lightly at his embarrassment and handed the bags to him

"If you need me I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner, it should be ready in about an hour" Alfred informed them before walking out of the room.

"So do you have a plan for tonight?" Barbara asked as they stepped further into the manor.

Dick nodded "Oh yes, Alfred set up Air mattresses in the theater room, I figure we could have movie marathon night, maybe if we're lucky we can have some ice cream in there"

She smiled at him "Doubtful you know how strict Alfred is about not having food anywhere that isn't the kitchen or the dining room." She said as they walked into the large theater room,

Dick set her bags down next to her air mattress and looked up at her "I never said Alfred would _know_ about it" he grinned

Barbara brought a hand to her chest "Richard Jon Grayson are you turning into a bad boy?" she said in a mock shock tone.

Dick laughed "Hey this is Gotham if you can't beat them join them" he joked

Barbara shook her head "There's good people in Gotham" she pointed out

He tilted his head and saw an opportunity to get amusement out of the conversation. "Oh yeah like who?" He leaned his back up against the counter

"My dad, and Bruce, Alfred, some of the kids at school and our teachers, me, some other everyday citizen, Batman and of course Robin" a smile grew on her face as she finished her list

Dick smirked at her "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you had a little crush"

Barbara quickly turned her head a blush forming on her cheeks "What are you talking about?" she said quickly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Come on Babs you can say it I promise I won't laugh" he grinned

She finally composed herself enough to look at him "Fine, I kinda have tiny crush on Robin but can you blame me? Hess a super hero who is probably close to our age, plus I see him more than almost anyone since him and Batman always come to the station to talk to my dad while I'm there waiting for him to get off work"

Dick held back an amused smile and instead nodded his head "Have you ever talked to him?" he asked trying to sound casual

She shook her head "No, whenever they come to the station has basically silent and Batman does most of the talking. "She explained. Dick was quiet for a moment "Please don't say something sarcastic" she pleaded

Dick stepped forward "I'm not, what I was going to say is, I don't blame you for having a little crush, Robin is cool and I can see how the whole dark and mysterious thing can be appealing, if there was a girl on Batman's team I could totally see myself having a crush on her" Dick hoped he wasn't drawling any suspicion.

Barbara laughed "I can't see Batman having a girl fighting next to him"

Dick laughed along with her "Me neither"

After the laughter faded Dick moved to the DVD case and began rummaging through it, he found one and popped it in before flopping down next to Barbara who had taken a seat on her Air Mattress,

"Ready to begin our fun night?" he grinned

She nodded "Of course, I can't remember the last time I got to have a sleepover with my best friend"


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I didn't get the 2 chapters up like I hoped to last night but at least I got one up tonight! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Reviews make me happy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC, or any of their characters mentioned below.**

 _Age 11_

Dick and Barbara were currently starring up at the large bulletin bored of Gotham Academy, where all the announcements were posted "You should do that " Dick said pointing to one of the papers

"Gymnastics?" Barbara asked raising an eyebrow

Dick nodded "Yeah, didn't you say you were in it when you were little, I think you'd be great at it" he grinned

She shook her head "No you'd be great at it, you're the one with all the acrobat skills"

He smiled at her "I think you could be just as good, if not better with just a little training, it says the tryouts are in 2 weeks that gives you plenty of time to get prepared"

Barbara glanced over at the paper again "If you're so in to it why don't you try out?" She asked

Dick shook his head "I can't it, says right here it's a girls team, think about it, it'll be after school and that's less time you have to spend sitting at the GCPD waiting for your dad to get off" he rose an eyebrow

She thought about it and nodded "That's a good point, but how am I going to train? I don't even know where to begin"

Dick thought for a moment, he usually had 2 hours between homework and Robin duties "I can train you, you can come to the manor after school" he told her

She smiled "Okay sounds good to me" they shook on it as the lunch bell rang signaling for them to go back to class.

As promised they met up after school and walked home to the manor together, "Hey Alfred I'm home!" Dick yelled walking into through the doors

Alfred stepped out of the kitchen and smiled "Welcome home Master Dick, and Ms. Gordon as always it's lovely to see you!"

Barbara smiled "It's good to see you too Alfred" she felt Dick tugging on her wrist

"Come on Babs" he grunted

She obligated and followed him down the hall, once they entered the gym she took notice of the large room with all types of equipment. Dick quickly discarded of his shirt and rushed over to a tall bar he pulled himself up to it and flipped his body around a few times before moving to stand on top of the bar. He grinned down at her "Want to see what you're going to do?" He asked

She shook her head "Definitely not that" she stated

Dick nodded his head "Oh yes you are" he smiled and jumped down doing three flips before landing gracefully

"No I'm not that's like 25 feet up in the air, besides what does what you just did have anything to do with gymnastics?" She argued

Dick pointed to the bar "it's 20 feet actually and also if you jump it'll help you to trust yourself, if you trust yourself your mind will let you do anything, therefore it'll make it a lot easier to learn gymnastics moves" he explained

She looked at him for a moment before moving, she jumped up and grabbed onto the bar attempting to pull herself up high enough to get on top of the bar like Dick had, but found herself struggling to get the last couple inches needed to get herself on top of it. Suddenly she felt pressure on her feet she looked down to see Dick below her pushing her up

"Need a lift?" He grinned

She smiled down at him "Thanks "she was now able to push herself up enough to get on top of the bar she stood and looked down, she wasn't afraid of heights, so that wasn't what scared her, it was the fact that she was afraid of messing up the landing and hurting herself that scared her

"Just jump" Dick shouted

Barbara continued to stand there and shook her head "What if I get hurt" she thought about how she was going to go about this jump if she actually worked up the nerve to do it

"I'll catch you" he said

She scrunched up her nose "Your like 3 inches shorter than me, how are you going to catch me" she protested

Dick shook his head "Babs just jump, I promise I'll be right here" he held his arms out

Barbara took a deep breath before leaning forward, allowing her body to do one flip then landing on the ground surprisingly on her feet, unfortunately her balance wasn't to great and she quickly fell backwards, luckily Dick caught her from behind his arms hooking under hers "See Babs I told you...I will _never_ let you fall " he whispered into her ear,

She turned to him and smiled "Thanks Dick"' she moved away from him and stood back up "Now what's next" she asked

Dick nodded and led her through the gym "Now is time for the real training" he smiled pointing toward the large balance beam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short Chapter! But at least I got 2 chapters up tonight and I am so excited that we are going to be entering the teen years also next year starts the formation of the team! Anyways I hope you enjoy because hormones are beginning to blossom ;) Remember to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below**

 _Age 12_

"Oh who are you kidding Barbra I would totally beat you at wrestling" Dick teased after Barbra suggested they wrestle to see who was stronger, they were currently laying on the living room floor of the manor doing homework.

"Oh yeah well why don't we find out?" She suggested closing her book

He smiled "Nah I wouldn't want want to hurt you" he teased he mimicked her action and closed his book as well their homework long forgotten

"Well, being that I'm taller then you I say the odds are in my favor" she joked

Dick stood up from where his back to her " Babs you're a girl, scientifically at our age you'd be taller but just wait until I'm about 16 or 17 I'll be taller than...oomph" he was cut off by Barbra tackled him to the ground

He turned to see her hovering over him "Oh it's on!" He grinned the two pushed back and forth Dick was careful not to use too much strength on her but he did allow himself to pin her.

"How are you so strong?" Barbra asked looking up at him

Dick grinned and pushed up his sleeves "I've been working out" he stated as he flexed one of his arms and holding onto het with the other, allowing his muscles to pop. Barbara caught herself starting to admire his biceps she was surprised that he really did have muscles then she looked at his face his smile really made his blue eyes shine she shook off her thoughts because it was Dick, he wasn't attractive he was just her best friend "In your dreams Grayson" she laughed. He sent her his signature smirk at her, his hand still holding her hands above her head "You know you actually look kinda cute when you do that." The words leaving her mouth before she realized it.

He looked down at her and rose an eyebrow "Really?" He asked seriously Barbra nodded slightly embarrassed that she had told him that "So if I smiled like that at a girl I liked, do you think she'd go out with me?" He asked getting up off of her and allowing her to stand up

"Depends if she's actually crazy enough to like you back." She grinned

"Ha Ha and to think, I was going to tell you something a guy might think is cute about you" he said sarcastically.

Barbra looked at him "What would that be?" she asked serious now, she never thought of a boy finding something about her cute. Dick made a face like he was thinking "Great you have to think about it?" Barbra sighed

Dick shook his head "No I know what it is I'm just trying to think of the right way to explain it." He told her

"Explain what?" She scrunched up her nose

He smiled "That! The freckles across the bridge of your nose" he grinned pointing to her "When you scrunch up your face like that they looks cute" he said casually

"They do?" Barbra smiled feeling blood rush to her cheeks Dick nodded

They were both red faced and quiet for a few seconds before Dick broke the silence "Wanna go see if Alfred is done with the cookies?" he asked pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Is that even a question that needs to be asked?" she grinned "Race ya" she shouted as she started taking off down the hall Dick smiled and ran after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay we are in the Teen years! Next chapter will feature Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy! This is the longest chapter yet, I really hope you all enjoy please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own, Young Justice, DC, The Beach Boys

Age 13

Dick knew Barbara was going to the school dance with some guy named Ricky, he seemed like a decent enough guy, he was a grade ahead of them, Barbara had a crush on him for the past 3 weeks so when she told him he had asked her out he told her he was happy for her, and he was, as long as she was happy he was happy. Since Barbara had a date he decided to ask Sara to accompany him as friends, she was also friends with Barbara and gladly agreed. When they walked into the school gym it looked really nice they really seemed to hit the Beach theme to a tee, which wasn't a surprise considering Gotham Academy did everything over the top.

The DJ was currently playing the Electric slide "Come on let's dance Grayson!" Sara exclaimed grabbing Dick's wrist and dragging him to the dance floor, they danced to two more upbeat songs before deciding to take a break and get a drink

"I'm going to go use the restroom" Sara said setting her punch down, Dick nodded and watched her walk off 15 minutes later she returned with a upset expression on her face

Dick rose his eyebrows "What's wrong line too long? He teased

She glared at him "No...Ricky's an ass though!" She said throwing her hands up

"Ricky...As in Barbara's date Ricky?" He asked more serious

"Yeah" Sara said crossing her arms.

"What did he do? Where's Babs? Is she okay?" Dick asked panicked

Sara gave a small smile finding his concern for her sweet, but was still aggravated "He stood her up, she's over by the restrooms sitting down, she's pretty upset but she refused to talk to me...Why don't you try, you two are inseparable maybe you'll have better luck" she suggested

Dick nodded "I'll be right back" he assured her

Sara patted his back "Take your time, I'm sure I'll find someone to talk to" she looked around the large room for any of her friends

Dick began walking towards the restrooms, on his way to find Barbara he stopped at the DJ booth and put a request on the list, Dick found Babs sitting in a chair leaned over with her head in her hands she had on a light blue dress it was tight in the chest and waist but frilly and lose at the bottom it reached just above her knee.

He couldn't stand to see her like this, he walked toward her and sat down in the seat next to her "Hey" he said softly. She looked up at him, Dick had to hide the pain he felt seeing her like this "Sara told me what happened...I'm sorry" he said unsure what to say. Her tear stained face made him mentally swear that next time he was on patrol Robin was going to hunt Ricky down and find a reason to throw him in Arkham.

"Dick I'll be okay" she assured him

Dick shook his head "No you're not, come on come hang with me and Sara" he encouraged her

She shook her head and wiped her tears away "No you and Sara need to dance, she's your date" she said

He shook his head "Babs, Sara and I only came as friends we art each others dates, even if she was you are more Important to me" he said

She gave a small smile "What's wrong with me, why did he stand me up?" Tears streaming down her face again

Without hesitation Dick grabbed her shoulders so she would look at him, he took his thumbs and wiped away her tears "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you are the best girl ever, any guy would be lucky to get to go on a date with you Ricky is an idiot" he said

She smiled lightly and fell into his chest pulling him into a hug Dick gently rubbed her back "Yeah, besides, why would I want to be with someone like that when I have a best friend like you" she sniffled into his chest

He smiled and continued to rub circles on her back then he heard the DJ introduce the song he had requested "Let's dance" he suggested

She lifted her head up and looked at him "I'm not in the dancing mood Dick" she sniffled

He stood up and reached out his hand "Oh come on Babs, you have to listen to the song it was made for you" he said he saw her listening and after a few seconds decided to sing along for himself "Barbara Ann taaaakeee my haaaand" he sang off key

She gave a small giggle "My middle name isn't Ann" she protested

He grinned "Yeah but it is Barbara, now come on" he said she gave a small smile and took his hand he pulled her up and lead her to the dance floor.

They danced, while Dick attempted to sing along "You got me rockin and a Rollin rockin to the rhythm Barbara Ann" he sang as he spun her around she laughed for the first time that night.

When the song was over the DJ announced "That was Barbara Ann by The Beach Boys, you can thank your classmate Dick Grayson for that request good job sticking to the dance theme"

Barbara looked at Dick "You...planned this" She rose an eyebrow

Dick nodded and smirked at her "But did it work, are you feeling better now?" He asked eagerly

She laid her hand on his shoulder "thanks to a friend like you I'm starting to" She said

He nodded "Good, come on let's go make sure Sara isn't standing alone" he took her hand and lead her through the crowd of classmates.

The three of them spent the next two hours, dancing, socializing and having fun. When it came time to go home Alfred dropped Sara of first then Barbara. Dick walked Barbara to the front door, just like he had Sara 10 minutes earlier Alfred insisted that it was the gentlemen thing to do.

"So Babs, did you end up having fun tonight?" he questioned as they stood at her apartment door.

She nodded "Actually yes I did, I almost completely forgot about what's- his- name"

Dick grinned "Well I didn't and trust me 'what's-his-name' will be getting what's coming to him on Monday morning" he pounded a fist into his hand.

Barbara shook her head "I'd rather you not, I don't want to see you get beaten up because of me" she smiled

Dick shook his head "Who says I'd be getting beaten up?"

Barbara rolled her eyes "Because were in 8th grade plus your shorter than him, he's in 9th grade and on the football team, he could probably pick you up and throw you across the courtyard" she explained

Dick grinned at her "Your taller than me and I bet I could pick you up" he teased

Barbara shook her head "no Dick, don't you dare" she started to back away from him, but Dick quickly moved forward grabbing her waist, she let out a squeal as he lifted her about 5 inches off the ground and spun her around before setting her back down. They were both laughing hysterically, when Jim Gordon opened the door. "Dick?" he spoke surprised to see him

"Hi Mr. Gordon" Dick waved Jim smiled at the boy

"What happened to that other boy you said you were going to the dance with, Nick was it?" he asked looking at his daughter

"It was Ricky and those plans kind of changed" Barbara said she diverted her eyes from looking at her father, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions about her disastrous date "Don't worry though, I ended up hanging out with Dick and Sara, we had a great time"

Jim looked at the two kids in front of him smiling at each other "Well I guess that's all that matters, come on in Barbara" he stepped aside

"See you Monday Dick" Barbara waved he waved back as she made her way into the apartment

"Night son, tell Alfred thank you for driving her home" Jim smiled at the young boy

Dick nodded "I sure will sir, bye Mr. Gordon" he waved before walking off.

Jim shook his head out of amusement before shutting the door, he couldn't help but wonder what might become of the two friends within the next few years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews the response this story is getting is making me so happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or Any of their characters mentioned…..if I did the show would probably mainly focus on Artemis, Wally, Barbara and Dick haha!**

 _Age 13_

Robin rushed around the mountain gathering his things Mgann pulled a roast out of the oven and looked at him "What are you rushing around for!" She questioned

Robin slowed down to look at her "I have to get back to Gotham" he said simply

She nodded and checked the meat to see if it was done "Do you have patrol with Batman tonight?" She asked

Robin shook his head "No it's Wednesday, I have off, I have ever since I started being Robin" he explained

"Well, why do you have to leave so soon then, I thought we could all eat here together and bond" Mgann gestured toward the food she had been cooking all day

Wally walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of meat stuffing it into his mouth "Because he meets with his girlfriend on Wednesdays and if he doesn't she'll kick his butt" Wally said with a mouth full of food

Robin glared at him "She's not my girlfriend Kid Mouth" he grunted

Kid Flash rolled his eyes "Sorry friend that's a girl, girlfriend same thing if you ask me, I just don't get why you won't let me meet her" he said

Robin shook his head "Because like I said you have a big mouth, plus you hit on any breathing female you see"'

Connor who had been pretty quiet since they had found him a week ago, walked into the kitchen "I know I'm new to this, but what is the difference between a girl that is a friend and a girlfriend?"

Wally let out a small laugh, Aqualad stepped forward to answer "A girlfriend is a female in which you have romantic feelings towards, I have one back at home , and friend that is a girl, is just like a regular friend, which is what Robin apparently has" he explained Connor nodded

Robin shoved his phone into his pocket "I better get going I'm already late, I'll see you all later" Robin waved before walking out, he took the Zeta tube straight to the Batcave and quickly made his way upstairs to the manor he popped his head into the kitchen to see Alfred pulling out a fresh batch of cookies "That's just what I was hoping for! Could you pack some of those up for me please Alfred?" Dick asked

Alfred smiled at him "I sure will master Dick, then would you like me to drive you to the GCPD?" He questioned

Dick nodded "That'd be great, I'm just going to change really quick" he pointed to the stairs, as he made his way up and ran into Bruce

"How'd everything go today?" He asked

Dick nodded "Good, the team is all actually having dinner together tonight to bond, well minus me because you know it's Wednesday" he stated

Bruce glanced down at his watch "Weren't you supposed to be there 30 minutes ago?" He rose and eyebrow

Dick nodded "Yeah, but I'm bringing Alfred's cookies so hopefully that'll help " he explained

Bruce let a small grin form on his face "Well Alfred's cookies do seem to make everything better, I think if you hurry you should be okay" Bruce waved him up the stairs

Dick grinned and quickly moved his feet up toward his bedroom so he could change out of his Robin suit.

Dick took a deep breath as he opened the doors to the GCPD. He was greeted by Verna Landry the receptionist "Hey Mrs. Lundry" Dick waved as he walked in

She looked up from her paperwork and smiled "Oh hello Richard, how are you?" She asked

Dick smiled "I'm doing good, is the Commissioner still here?" He asked

She shook her head "No him and Bullock are at a call, but Barbara is in his office, I'll buzz you in" she stated

"Thanks" Dick grinned he walked to the door leading to the offices and waited for her to unlock it once it was unlocked he made his way down the hall to the very last door where the letters on it read "James Gordon: Police Commissioner" he twisted the door knob and breathed a sigh of relief when he found the door unlocked he opened the door to see Barbara sitting behind Jims desk

"Hey" he gave her a nervous smile and waved she glared at him and crossed her arms before letting out a "hmmph" and turning around in the chair facing away from him

Dick rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room closing the door behind him "Are you going to give me the silent treatment?" He asked she didn't answer he groaned and hoped up on the desk sitting down next to the chair she was in "Sorry I'm late" he nudged the chair with his leg trying to get her to smile

"Sorry is what you told me at lunch when you said you couldn't walk here with me when school let out because you had a meeting with one of your teachers, the school has been closed for over an hour Dick where were you?" She spun around in the chair and looked at him

He scratched his neck nervously "I just got distracted" he explained

"With what?" 'She asked raising an eyebrow when he didn't answer she rolled her eyes and turned away from him again

"Look can we just forget about it?" He asked she didn't respond "Come on Babs I said I was sorry" he tried again that's when he remembered what he had brought, he quickly swung his backpack off his back and reached in pulling out the Tupperware "I brought Alfred's cookies to eat while we do our homework...I'll let you have as many as you want " he grinned giving the Tupperware a light shake

She spun around in the chair and faced him again "I already finished my homework" she reached for the Tupperware and took it from his hands, taking out a cookie and biting into it

"So am I off the hook?" He asked raising an eyebrow

She stared him down for a moment " _This_ time you are...but only cause these cookies are fresh" she said taking another bite Dick smiled and reached for a cookie but she swatted his hand away he looked at her "You said I could have as many as I want, so none for you" she grinned he pouted at her she shrugged her shoulders "Consider this your punishment" she smiled and took another bite of the cookie. He gave her his best pout puckering out his bottom lip "ughhh okay you can have _one_ , but the rest are coming home with me!" she groaned sliding the Tupperware toward him Dick dropped his pout and flashed a achieving smile, quickly grabbing a cookie before she changed her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Big thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story, it means so much to me. This is a short chapter but I HAD to add this scene to the story just because I completely fangirled when it happened on the show**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their characters mentioned below**

 _Age 13_

Dicks alarm went off, for the first time he actually shot out of bed, he smiled to himself; today was the day Artemis Crock was supposed to start at Gotham academy. Of course since she didn't know who his real identity was, she'd have no clue who Dick Grayson was but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with this.

Dick arrived at school a few minutes early, he knew Barbara wasn't there yet he decided to use his spare time to find Artemis. As he looked around the commons he didn't spot her but he did see Bette who almost always was chosen to show the new kids around. He watched her for a moment then saw her walk over to someone "Bingo" Dick whispered to himself he rushed over to the two he quickly went to Artemis side and slung his arm around her shoulders.

Artemis looked at him oddly "We'll laugh about this someday" he stated he snapped a picture and walked away without another word, leaving Artemis confused. As he made his way to meet Barbara at their usual spot at the fountains, he spotted her leaning up against a wall looking at him. He walked up to her and grinned

"Dick what was that?" Barbra questioned narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms

Dick gave a small laugh "Nothing Barbara, just messing with the new girl" he explained simply. Barbara turned to walk back toward the fountain Dick followed close behind as glanced at the selfie he had taken of him and Artemis

"You're not mad at me are you?" Dick asked as they made their way to their lockers after first period.

Barbara shook her head "Why would I be mad at you?" She questioned as she dialed in her combination

Dick shrugged "I don't know you just seem sorta... irritated"

Barbara turned to him and rolled her eyes "Keep asking me if I'm irritated and I will be"

He ignored her statement and continued "is it because of that girl I took a picture with this morning? Cause I told you she's just a friend" he explained

She stared him down "Why would that make me mad? You can take a picture with whoever you please, it's not like I'm your keeper" she grumbled

A smile grew on Dicks face "It is about her! You're jealous"

She shook her head "I'm not jealous, I just don't get why she looked like she didn't know you" she barked back

Dick chuckled "I told you Babs, she knows me, and she just doesn't know _who_ I am...besides Babs you have nothing to worry about you will always be my best friend" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"That makes absolutely no sense at all! You wish I was jealous of you" she laughed as she pushed his arm off of her. The bell rang signaling for them to go to class Dick hoped that the school day would make her forget about the events of the morning and she wouldn't ask any more questions, he honestly didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep his secret from her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Big thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story, it means so much to me. Since the last chapter was so short I'm happy that I was able to get 2 chapters up tonight this one is loosely based off of a clip from the Young Justice comic but I changed it up a bit to fit the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their characters mentioned below**

 _Age 14:_

Dick walked into the large game room of the manor where his 14th Birthday being was held, he led a couple of his classmates into the room "Okay so, restroom is behind that door, drink table is right there, snacks and desserts over there and Alfred said he'll be serving dinner in about 30 minutes. You can play any of the games that you see" he informed his newly arrived guests they all walked into the room and scattered around he watched where each of them went then his eyes landed on a familiar red head he walked toward her and smiled

"Hey Babs when did you get here?" He asked he thought he had brought all his guests personally to the room

She rolled her eyes "Please, I know all the entrances to this place like the back of my hand" she laughed Dick grinned thinking silently to himself how she knew all the entrances except one "Well I'm glad you could make it, are you staying the night?" He asked

She nodded "Are you kidding Dick we haven't missed a birthday since we met, and yeah my dad dropped me off before work, he has an overnight shift tonight so Bruce said I could stay in my usual guest room" she explained

Dick nodded "Hey do you guys want to play 2 on 2 foosball?" Artemis approached them interrupting the conversation

The two shrugged "Sure I'm game you?" Dick looked toward Barbara who nodded "Sounds good to me"

30 minutes later Artemis and Barbara were high fiving each other in victory

"How did they win?" Bette asked looking toward Dick

He glared at Barbara who was giving him a mocking smile "She is like ridiculously good at everything" he grumbled The 3 girls laughed at his comment. "I better go socialize with the other guests, we'll catch up later" Dick waved and walked off toward Wally who he noticed must have arrived at some point during his game.

"Hey Wally what's up" Dick high fived him

"Nothing much just enjoying the food Alfred can sure cook" he grinned with a mouthful of food Dick nodded in agreement

"Who's the red head babe?" Wally asked pointing toward Barbara

"You mean Babs?" Dick rose an eyebrow

"Oh _that's_ Babs?!" Wally grinned

"It's Barbara to you ". Dick glared

"Barbara to _me_ ….You totally like her" Wally let out a chuckle

"No I don't she's just a friend and Babs is kind of my personal nickname for her" Dick clarified

Wally grinned "Oh you really like her"

Dick gave him a small shove "She's just a friend Kid Mouth" Dick used the nickname he knew he hated

Wally shrugged "Tell yourself what you want, but you don't just be friends with a girl who looks like that" Wally pointed at Barbara who was laughing with Artemis across the room

Dick turned to Wally "You and Artemis are just friends" he rose an eyebrow

Wally narrowed his eyes at him "Touché dude touché" the subject was changed when Bruce and Alfred walked in the room with pizza boxes Wally and Dick walked over to help them.

3 hours later the party was winding down and only 10 guests remained, they were currently 15 minutes into a game of spin the bottle. It was Barbara's turn, she inhaled a deep breath before spinning nervous about who it may land on, and she kept her eyes on the bottle. When it stopped people began to whisper, Barbara looked up from her concentration on the bottle to see who it had landed on her blue eyes met his lighter blue ones he shot her a nervous grin and stood up

"She won you fair and square" Wally commented

Dick stopped and glared at him "In case you forgot I'm 14 now not 9" Wally smiled back at him

Dick made his way closer to her, he stuck his hand out to her "Ready for what comes next?" he asked giving her a gentle smile she nodded and took his hand he led her to the closet full of bored games that they had been using and closed the door

"Alright Grayson you got 5 minutes" they heard Wally's voice shout from the other side"

Ignore him, he's my friend, but he just thinks it's funny to mess with people" Dick spoke looking at his her they were silent for about a minute before Dick whispered "Listen Babs we don't have to _do_ anything" he told her his face gentle Barbara gave him a face he'd never seen her make before "Barbara?" Dick asked before he could say anything else she grabbed his face pulling him into a kiss at first he was shocked but eventually he leaned into the kiss they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads against each other's

"Wow...I mean why?" Dick whispered

She gave him a smile and bit her lip, it was a first kiss for both of them "Dick why do you think?" She smiled

He looked at her for a moment before speaking again "Honestly, I don't know" he said quietly

Barbara let out a small laugh "I overheard what your friend Wally was saying earlier about us, let's mess with him" she grinned

This time Dick smiled catching onto what she was saying "We have 30 seconds and you know he's going to be the one to open the door" she said looking at the time on her phone

Dick grinned "Let's mess with him!" He said quickly before leaning forward he grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her lips to his

Just as they predicted, Wally opened the door "Well, Well, Well what _DO_ we have here" he spoke upon opening the door to them kissing, they pulled apart and smiled Dick allowed Barbara to exit first, "So are you and Barbara still _JUST_ friends?" Wally grinned wiggling his eyebrows

Dick looked at him with a serious face and nodded "Yeah, what would make you think we're more than that?" He asked before walking ahead and leaving Wally confused.


	10. Chapter 10

**Literally so excited for you guys to read this chapter! This chapter has been my absolute favorite to write so far. Please leave a review letting me know if you enjoy it I can't wait to hear what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their characters mentioned below.**

 _8 months later: Age 14_

The team lined up after being called into the mission room anticipating Batman's instructions " We have a hostage situation in Gotham" he stated as he turned toward the computer and typed in coordinates "The entire GCPD station is being held hostage, plus one hostage at this old abandoned warehouse" he explained showing an image of both locations on the screen "Obviously, most of you will be working with the hostages at the GCPD and two of you will be working to free the Warehouse Hostage " he explained

Superboy stepped forward "Who exactly is so important that two of us have to go off to save one person" he grumbled

Batman glared at him "The hostage in question is Barbara Gordon ,the police commissioners daughter" he explained Barbara's school photo flashed on the screen, Kid Flash glanced at Robin and patted his back "For this mission I'll be sending Robin and Kid Flash to the Warehouse , the rest of you will be working at the GCPD" he ordered

Zatanna raised her hand Batman nodded toward her signaling for her to speak "Don't you think this Gordon girl might want another female to help her too? Maybe Robin and I should be the ones to help her" she suggested

Batman shook his head "My plans are set, on the way to the GCPD Miss. Martian will drop Robin and Kid Flash off at the Warehouse, everyone else is to go to the GCPD is that understood?" He questioned sternly they all nodded "Remember people's lives are at steak so at the first sign of trouble contact your mentor for help, now move out and act quickly " he ordered stepping out of the cave

"You heard him team! Come on!" Robin clapped his hands together and ran to the Bioship slightly aggravated when it seemed to him that everyone else was taking their time getting there.

Once they were all in, Zatanna moved to sit in the seat next to Robin "Rob you could have helped me back there, I just thought it'd be fun for us to do a mission together since you are my boyfriend" she smiled and rested her hand on his

"Missions are not a time for romance Zee" Robin stated looking straight ahead as the bioship began to move

"Robin it's just a hostage situation and its one teenaged girl, it's not like we are taking down the joker, we could've handled this together" Zatanna protested

Robin turned his head toward her " _Just_ a hostage situation! This is the commissioner's daughter, do you know how important her wellbeing is to Gotham!" Everyone turned to glance at Robin, surprised at his sudden lashing out.

Quickly Wally turned to Artemis "I gotta take care of this" he whispered she smiled and nodded waving her hand to tell him to go ahead he stood and walked toward Robin and Zatanna's seats "Zee why don't we switch places, that way when it's time for us to go we can get out faster" he suggested Zatanna gave him a hesitant nod then moved to where Wally had been sitting Wally slid into the seat next to Robin and gave his shoulder a small squeeze of encouragement

When they dropped down on the warehouse Robin moved quickly to where he knew they could sneak in, they made their way to the 3rd floor that they had figured out Barbara was on when Robin kicked down the door the sight he saw wasn't something he hoped to see. Barbara sat there tied up by her hands and legs, a panicked look in her eyes "Robin!" She gasped letting out a breath she had been hold "and Kid Flash...where's the rest of your team?" She asked nervously

Robin smiled at her relieved that she seemed okay "They're at the GCPD" he explained

She nodded "Great, my Dads there" she stated

Robin nodded he felt Kid Flash tap his shoulder and turned to him "Hate to stop this conversation but I think we have company " he pointed Robin looked to the busted down doorway, where 3 men began running into the room, one with a gun, one with a knife and another with a pipe quickly Kid Flash and Robin jumped at them taking down the man with the gun first, unfortunately this allowed the one with the pipe to get to Barbara

"Thanks doll ,your little chit chat with Boy wonder here let us know someone was in here with ya" the man said flashing Barbara a toothy grin Robin turned to see the man speaking to her "Let me give ya a little thank you gift " he continued as he swung the pipe hitting her in the back.

Barbara's body jolted from the impact, she let out a grunt Robin turned toward the man and growled "Take care of this this guy, he's mine" he told Kid Flash leaving him to handle the second kidnapper on his own.

Robin lunged forward jumping on the man, they rolled back and forth holding the pipe in between them each taking a few hits before Robin got ahold of the pipe, he took it and swung it hitting the man knocking his feet out from under him, he fell back hitting the floor. Robin quickly jumped on top of him holding him down as he threw blows at him

Even after the man was passed out Robin continued to hit him over and over "Who do you think you are!? Don't hurt her! Don't you dare hurt her! Do you understand? How dare you hurt her! He yelled as he beat down on the now bloody man

Robin was pulled back quickly "Robin stop you're going to kill him!" Kid Flash warned holding his arms.

Robin was now panting breathing heavily from the rage running through his body "He...He hurt her!" he spoke lowly

Kid Flash nodded "I understand that...trust me I do, but you _don't_ kill." He spoke to him calmly trying to get through to him

Robin nodded his mind was beginning to clear "Thanks KF" he said letting out a breath and looked down at the beaten man lying on the floor

"I already ran the other 2 guys to Arkham, I'll get him to a hospital, why don't you free her." Kid Flash bent down and threw the man over his shoulder before speeding off

Robin rushed over to Barbara and bent down "Sorry you had to see that" he whispered

She nodded "It's okay"

He grinned at her and began working on her ropes once she was free he helped her up "Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked quickly looking her over

She shook her head and flashed a small smile "Nothing serious, few bruises and a busted lip but nothing that won't heal within a few weeks" she explained

Robin looked at her for a moment his emotions building, he quickly pulled her into a tight hug this surprised Barbara

Why is he hugging her, so tightly especially, this wasn't normal behavior was it? She thought silently

Robin pulled back, he seemed to be looking at her eyes, not that she could exactly tell from his mask. Before she could process what was happening he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

Barbara's mind began to race with a mixture of thoughts as they kissed. This definitely isn't normal for Robin to do. She couldn't believe it, she was kissing Robin the 'Boy Wonder' the guy girls her age fawned over and he kissed her! The kiss was good but Barbara couldn't help but to think it also felt strangely familiar.

 _The next day_

Dick was walking to his 3rd period class , he hadn't seen Barbara this morning, her dad allowed her to sleep in after her crazy night, frankly Dick was a little happy he wasn't sure how he was going to act, he didn't mean to kiss her his emotions just got the better of him , even though she didn't know Dick kissed her since it was Robin who did he just felt weird about the whole thing, he knew high school was supposed to be confusing but this was a whole new level .

Suddenly he was pulled into a supply closet, before he could even react he was pushed up against the wall with a hard kiss being pressed to his lips after a few seconds he realized who it was.

All too soon she pulled away and looked at him. Barbara narrowed her eyes at him and shoved his chest she took a step back "I knew it was you" she grumbled

Dick pushed his light headedness from the kiss away and stepped away from the wall "What the heck Babs, you know I have a girlfriend" he crossed his arms

Barbara mimicked his movement and crossed her arms as well "Oh I know, but tell me was Robin thinking of his girlfriend when HE kissed me last night?" she cocked an eyebrow

Dick was speechless "I...I don't know. Does he have a girlfriend" he tried to sound casual but failed miserably

"Tell me Dick, is this girlfriend of yours…. whom you refuse to give me any information about, on Robins little team with him" she asked, Dick remained silent unable to come up with words "For future record Dick if Robin doesn't want people finding out his identity, he needs to watch where he puts those lips of his" she grinned

Dick slapped a hand to his face "Batman is going to kill me" he groaned

"You mean Bruce?" She pointed a finger

Dick stared at her in disbelief "Your good" he pointed a finger back at her

"I want in" she stated taking a seat in the old metal fold out chair that occupied the closet space

Dicks eyes widened "You what!?"

She nodded her head "You heard me I want to help, convince Bruce to let me and I won't tell him anyone about Robin kissing me" she smirked at him

Dick shook his head "Gordon you're playing dirty...but I'll see what I can do"

Barbara stood up and took a step towards him "I always get what I want" she reached over and grabbed his hand "Come on Boy Wonder, were late for class... but don't think your off the hook, your explaining everything to me at the manor after school" she reached over and opened the door pulling him back into the school hallway with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so glad you guys liked the previous chapter, please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _Age 15_

Robin couldn't get rid of the large smile that was plastered on his face as he sat on the stool near the kitchen of the cave

"Something's got you giddy and I think I know what it is" Wally grinned at him

Robin nodded "She's coming today!"

Zatanna walked into the room hearing what Rabin had just said, she narrowed her eyes "whose coming today" she said a bit of jealousy in her voice, they had broken up 3 months ago but that still didn't change how she felt about him.

Robin was about to respond when the computer speaker came on "Recognize Batman B02; Recognize guest" he grinned and stood up "You'll see! Grab everyone and come to the mission room "he told them before dashing off toward the room. He smiled when he walked into the room and saw her standing there next to Batman in her new Batgirl suit. "Hey" he grinned walking toward her she flashed him a smile in response "You nervous?" he asked

Batgirl looked up at Batman then back to Robin "No way Boy Wonder" she said confidently trying to impress Batman and not show any emotion, when she realized the Dark Knight wasn't paying attention she quickly leaned into Robins ear "Maybe just a little" she whispered

Robin let out a crackle "Don't be, like I've been telling you the team is really cool they're going to love you, plus you already know Me and Wally and you kinda know Artemis even though she doesn't know that you know her" he patted her back

She nodded "Good Point" they both straightened up as the rest of the team members made their way into the room

"Team, for the past 6 months I have had a new protégé training with Robin and I, today she is joining the team, I'd like to introduce you all to Batgirl " Batman spoke she stepped forward and waved to the group standing in front of her "I trust that you all will make her feel welcomed" Batman stated before leaving

Robin grabbed her hand in his. "I'll introduce you to everyone." He pulled her

She shook her head "Robin I can introduce myself" she informed him with a confident grin

He chuckled and pulled her hand again "Come on" she followed behind him "Alright BG this is Miss .Martian" he said approaching the Martian. Mgann smiled "Hi it's so nice to meet you! You can call me Mgann while we're at the cave" she took Batgirl by surprised when she engulfed her in a hug "Sorry, I'm just really excited to have a new member" Mgann said after she pulled away

Batgirl laughed "It's okay"

Mgann turned and tugged on her boyfriend's shirt "This is my boyfriend..." she began to say but Batgirl cut in

"Superboy otherwise known as Connor Kent, your Aqualad otherwise known as Kladur" Batgirl pointed pointed to Aqualad.

Wally laughed and stepped forward "I see our Robin has taught you well in the act of computer hacking" he grinned

"Wally" she smiled

"BG" he grinned back, the nickname secretly having a double meaning for her initials and for a shortened Batgirl. Artemis stepped forward and stood next to Wally "Batgirl this is Artemis, my girlfriend" he said resting a hand on her back.

Barbara put on her best act to make it seem as if she'd never met Artemis before "I read a lot about you too you're a great archer" she smiled and stuck out a hand

"Thank you" Artemis gave a small smile and shook her hand

Robin led her to the final member "And this is Zatanna" he said

So this is the famous Zee Barbara thought she smiled and stuck out her hand "Nice to meet you"

Zatanna took her hand and gave it a small shake "Likewise" she answered singly

Mgann sensed the awkwardness and cut in "Why don't we go to the training room and see what Batgirl can do?" She suggested everyone agreed and they headed toward the room

1 hour later

"Oh this is gonna be good" Wally grinned from the sidelines running his hands together

Artemis cocked an eyebrow at him "Don't you think you're a little _too_ excited to watch Batgirl and Robin spar?"

Wally grinned at her and quickly shook his head "No I've been waiting to see this, since Robin told me Batgirl began training" He gestured toward the two who were on the sparing floor, Aqualad stood off to the side typing their information into the computer

Robin and Batgirl circled around each other "You ready to get traut BG?" Dick smirked at her

She grinned back at him "Oh I'm more than ready Wonder Boy, but believe me, you're going to be the one feeling the aster when I'm done with you" she teased using his word

"Begin" the computer spoke

Immediately Batgirl and Robin went at each other fighting back and forth. After a while the two were still fighting back and forth with no sign of it stopping anytime soon. "Ughhh can one of you just loose already!" Wally groaned

Artemis crossed her arms and grinned at him "I thought you were excited to see them soar each other?"

Wally shook his head and looked over at the clock "That was an hour ago, now I'm just hungry and tired of standing around"

Batgirl took note of Wally and Artemis' conversation and smiled she thought of a strategy, quickly she jumped doing a high flip over Robin, she knew he'd be anticipating her to land behind him and took advantage of this by wrapping her legs around and neck and bringing him down with her she flipped over quickly and pinned him down

"Failed, Robin B01" the computer said

Batgirl bent down to Robins ear "Told you you'd feel the aster" she grinned playing him at his own word she stood up and dusted off her hands "And that is how you take down a Bird Brain boys and girls" she grinned Robin helped himself up and stood next to her

"Took you two long enough" Connor grumbled

Mgann clapped her hands together "I made some cookies earlier, why don't we go have some lunch and sweets?" Mgann suggested.

Everyone nodded and made their way to the kitchen, of course Wally used his super speed to get there before everyone else, the rest of the team hoped that he would be gracious enough to spare some food for everyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely's! Just a short little chapter for a little weekend reading, I promise this week Ill have longer chapter with my update! I hope you enjoy please follow and review letting me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below ENJOY**.

Batgirl tightened her grip on Robin's waist as they zipped through the streets of Gotham "Do you think Batman will get me my own bike soon?" She asked

Robin nodded "Yeah, I actually think overheard I heard him talking to Agent A about getting " he said into the communicator

"Good then I won't have to ride with you anymore" she said as the bike came to stop she released his waist and he stepped off she followed

"Please, you know you _love_ riding with me you get to hug my strong waist" he teased

She shook her head "In your dreams, your too slow for my speed, and I don't feel any muscles" she joked back, they shot their grappling hooks off to the top of the building and zipped up

"Are you ready for your first meeting with the Joker?" He whispered as they peered down into the sun window, Batman was already in the building fighting off Joker and his goons, Robin and Batgirl were planned to act as a sneak attack

"I've only been waiting for it for 8 months" Batgirl told him with a smile

Robin placed the window cutter onto the glass "Like I said, just be careful he can be pretty brutal, luckily Harley is still in Arkham that gives us a little bit of a break" he explained as the cutting device made a circular hole quietly into the glass, "Ladies first" he smiled gesturing to the window she leaped down and Robin followed immediately after.

 _The Next Day_

Dick held a hand behind his back as he walked through the nearly empty hall toward Barbara's locker, "Good Morning, Best Friend!" Dick said cheerfully

Barbara shut her locker and looked at him "How are you so cheery after only 2 hours of sleep?" She asked

Dick shook a cup in front of her "Coffee my dear Babs" he said with a smile she rolled her eyes

"I had coffee and I'm still not awake" she informed him

Dick laughed and pulled another cup from behind his back "It's all in the way it's brewed, this one is for you" he said handing her the cup

She gladly accepted the coffee and took a long sip "Mmm 2 creams, 1 sugar just how I like it, Thanks Dick" She smiled at him

"No problem" Dick grinned as he finished off his cup and tossed it in a nearby trash can

"How's your shoulder?" Barbara asked

Dick glanced over at his right shoulder then back to her It's okay, a little sore but nothing I haven't experienced before" he said nonchalantly

She looked at his shoulder "Can I see it?" She asked raising and eyebrow

Dick looked over at the hall, since it was early there still wasn't many students in the hall, he turned so he was facing Barbara who was leaning up against her locker, he placed the arm of his non hurt shoulder against the lockers just above Barbara's head, causing them to stand very close together, his position had good reason though, it made his wounded shoulder non visible to other students passing by.

Barbara carefully lifted up his uniform sleeve to reveal a large purple bruise, she ran her finger tips along it gently "Well the swelling has defiantly gone down from last night" she stated looking up at him

Dick nodded "Yeah, it feels a lot better too" he said quielty

She slowly pulled his sleeve back down while he looked down at her, their eyes met and they both felt a heat rushing through their bodies, Dick quickly took a step back from her giving them space again

There was a few seconds of silent between them while the heat they had felt went away. Barbara decided to brush off what had just happened and spoke up "When did you get taller than me Grayson?" She asked looking at him

He laughed, the moment that they had just shared erased as if it hadn't happened "I think it was last week actually" he joked She gave him a light shove. "I told you I'd be taller then you one day "he winked at her

She rolled her eyes "Whatever Dick" they began walking again making their way to class, "So what are we doing tonight after we leave the cave? I,ts Wednesday so it's our night off" she grinned

Dick nodded "I don't know I was thinking maybe you could come over, we could go swimming or maybe watch a movie" he rose an eyebrow

She nodded "Sounds good to me" she said the bell rang signaling that it was time for them to go to class, since they had different first period classes they went said goodbye and went in separate directions


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you as always for the review and follows I can't tell you how much I they mean to me. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I think it turned into chapter with some cute moments**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below**

 _Age 16/15_

Dick opened the door of the manor with a big grin on his face "Happy Birthday Babs!" He exclaimed squeezing her into a hug she hugged him back, they held onto each other until Barbra heard someone clearing their throat. She pulled away and looked up to see a dark haired boy probably about 3 years younger than them standing a little bit behind Dick

She smiled and pointed realizing Dick didn't realize the boy was behind him "Are you going to introduce us?" she asked

Dick turned his head and saw him "Oh, of course come on!" He waved she followed him "Jason this is Barbara Gordon my best friend, Barbara this is Jason" he said

Barbara extended a hand "It's nice to meet you Jason, Dicks told me a lot about you" she told the younger boy

Jason shot a mischievous grin at Dick then looked back at Barbara "Same here Barbie, Dick goes on and on about you, he said you were pretty I thought he was exaggerating until now I see he was right"

Dicks head shot over to his new brother "Jason" he hissed

Jason threw his head back and laughed "I'm going to go up to my room, it was nice meeting you Barbara" he waved and made his way up the stairs.

Once he was gone Barbara turned to Dick "He seems ...outgoing" she stated trying to find the right words

Dick rolled his eyes "He's got a big mouth but he's a good kid, plus he really needed a place to call home" he explained walking into the kitchen

Barbara followed behind him, "Kid? You say that like he's 10 years younger than you" Barbara said scrunching up her nose

Dick smiled he still loved the way she looked when she did that, he reached into the freezer pulling out a tub of ice cream "Hey I may be 15 but with what our night job is I think we can both agree that I'm more mature then most kids our age" He hoped up and sat the counter after grabbing a spoon and began eating the ice cream directly from the carton he patted the counter space next to him inviting Barbara to sit

She jumped up and occupied he space "I'm 16, maybe I should start calling you kid" she jokingly nudged him.

Dick waved the spoon at her "Hey your only older than me by 3 months" he said with a mouthful of Ice Cream.

Barbara opened her mouth and through silent communication Dick took a spoonful of ice cream and fed it to her "So I've been thinking" Dick started to say while swallowing a bit of ice cream

Barbara smiled "Uhh ohh that's never a good thing" she joked

Dick looked at her "I'm serious Babs"

She turned toward him, he fed her another spoonful of Ice cream "Okay continue" she said with a smile

Dick took a deep breath before speaking "I haven't told anyone this, but I think I'm going to quit being Robin" he said

This caught Barbara's attention "Wait what? You're going to stop crime fighting?" She asked resting a hand on his arm

Dick shook his head "No I don't think I could ever do that, it's just Robin helped me through a tuff time in my life, and it's made me into the person I am today" he explained she nodded "Now Jason is here, he's in a tuff place right now too and I think maybe Robin could help him in the same way it helped me" he explained

Barbara looked up at him "So you're saying you want Jason to become Robin?" She asked making sure she was following him correctly

Dick nodded "If he wants to accept, obviously I'll have to talk it over with Bruce first" Barbara leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek

Dick reached up and touched the spot where her lips had been "What was that for?" He asked with a smirk

Barbara shrugged "It's just really sweet of you to think like that, I know how much Robin means to you" she rested her head on his shoulder

Dick nodded "Robin does mean a lot to me and if I can see that mantel helping another boy the way it helped me it'll be worth it" he said

Barbara lifted up her head "So if you're not going to be Robin anymore, who are you going to be?" She asked

He looked at her sending her his signature smirk "What makes you think I already have something in mind?" He asked

She rolled her eyes "I know you, you wouldn't make a decision like this without already having a plan"

Dick chuckled "When I was 9 and met Clark for time he told this story about a hero from his planet who was named Nightwing, everyone felt safe when he was around" Dick said looking up as he thought back on the memory

"I think you told me that story too" Barbara commented

Dick nodded "I probably did, you know how much Clark likes kids, every time I saw him I asked him to tell me that story" he grinned

She smiled back at him "So is that what your new name is going to be? Nightwing?" She asked Dick nodded

Barbara rested her hand on Dicks forearm "I like it, do you have any suit ideas?" She asked

Dick shook his head " I thought maybe you'll help me with that, you're probably better at coordinating colors than I am"

Barbara moved putting her hands on her hips "You think just cause I'm a girl I can automatically color coordinate?" She cocking an eyebrow.

"I ummmm...I well." Dick stuttered dumbfounded

Barbara laughed "Dick I'm kidding of course I'll help you" she grabbed the container of ice cream from him and ate a spoonful

"I know I definitely want it to look different then Robin that way there's never any confusion" Dick told her he opened his mouth

"Yeah, wouldn't want people to call you the other Boy Wonder" she said as she fed him a spoon full of ice cream

"I think we can both agree I'm not a boy anymore I'm all man now" he grinned flexing

Barbara laughed while she dug the spoon into the ice cream container and flung a scoop at his face "Oh you're going to pay for that!" He grinned

Barbara held her hands up "Dick no don't!" She laughed

He nodded "Oh yes" he jumped on her and pinned her down causing her back to rest on the counter he started rubbing his ice cream covered cheek against her face

"Dick top you're getting me all sticky!" Barbara said through fits of giggles

Dick picked his head up and looked at her a goofy grin plastered on his face they both looked at each other neither of them saying anything. Dick began to move closer to Barbara she could feel his breath tickling across her face when they were interrupted

"Master Dick, Miss. Barbara!" Alfred almost yelled

Dick quickly jumped off of Barbara and back onto the floor, Barbara pushed herself up and jumped off the counter "Sorry Alfred" she said not meeting his eyes

"What do you two think this is a school cafeteria? Sitting on counter tops and eating straight from the carton is not proper manners you two" he lectured them

Dick nodded and took notice of the ice cream container which had fallen from Barbara's lap and splattered on the floor "We'll clean the mess" Dick said going toward the cleaning supply cabinet

Alfred stopped him "That won't be necessary Master Dick, I think you two should go the restroom and clean yourselves up" he told them taking notice of the white Ice Cream dripping down both their faces, Dick and Barbara looked at each other with smiles on their faces

After cleaning herself up Barbara sat in the edge of Dick's bed and waited for him to come out.

He stepped out of his bathroom his hands behind his back "I got you a present" he stated she smiled at him

"You didn't have to get me anything" she said shaking her head

"Well this isn't exactly your gift this is like a pre gift" he explained tossing a bag onto the bed she reached over and opened it confused

"Dick this is a haircut kit..." she said confused about the gift

"Can you cut my hair for me?" He asked pointing to his head, his hair had gotten long and shaggy it was the longest it had ever been and reached past his earlobes almost to the middle of his neck

"And how is this a pre gift for me?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

Dick smirked at her "Because you get to decide how you want me to look, and you get to run your fingers through my hair" he grinned at her

She smiled and shook her head "Not sure if that's a gift or a punishment" she joked standing up with the bag

"Please Babs, Alfred has been begging me to cut it and since he's pissed off at us for sitting on the counter and getting his kitchen sticky I figured this would be a way to make him smile" Dick begged

She looked at his pleading eyes for a moment then sighed "Fine come on Boy Wonder " she waved walking toward the bathroom he grabbed a chair and followed after her after taking a seat in front of the mirror

Barbara combed his hair so that it was straight "So what do you want me to do? Do want, short, long buzzed?" She asked looking at his face through the mirror

Dick shook his head "Just do whatever you think will look nice on me, I trust your style" he grinned

Barbara pulled out her phone and began to search for different styles after a few minutes she smiled "Okay I have one, but it's going to be a surprise" she grinned setting her phone down. She took the poncho and wrapped it around Dick tying it behind his neck to prevent hair from going all over him, then she got out the correct scissors and got to work.

 _30 minutes later_

Barbara ran her fingers through Dick's hair fixing it for the grand reveal then spun him around in the chair so that he could see himself in the mirror "So what do you think?" She smiled resting her hands on his shoulders

Dick grinned and ran his hands through his hair "I like it, I like it a lot, great job Babs"

She had cut his hair short shaving the sides to about a quarter of an inch but kept the top, about an inch and a half long so that he could still run his hands through it and style it. They cleaned up the hair from the floor and walked back into his room

"Now it's my turn" she smiled

He rose an eyebrow "You're going to trust _me_ with a pair of scissors cutting _your_ hair"

She quickly shook her head "Heck no" she grabed her hair in a protective manor "I played with your hair now you play with mine" she told him

Dick flopped onto his bed sitting up and leaned his back against the headboard "It is a good feeling isn't it? Well I guess since it's your birthday...Come here" he spread his legs out and patted the open space,

Barbara did a little happy dance and jumped onto the bed sitting between his legs, she felt his hands tangle themselves in her hair as he ran his hands through it, Barbara closed her eyes and let her head fall back in relaxation

"Have I ever told you how pretty I think your hair is?" Dick told her as he continued to play with it

"Not in a few years, what is it with you and red hair anyways?" She asked keeping her eyes closed

Dick laughed "I don't know, I just think it's pretty, but yours is by far the prettiest" he said as he glided his hand through her hair and let it slip from his hands gently

"Are you just saying that because it's my birthday?" She asked

Dick gave her hair a light tug so she'd open her eyes and look at him he shook his head "Honestly I'm not, it's such a beautiful shade of red and the way that it is wavy makes it absolutely gorgeous" he began running his hands through her hair again

She closed her eyes "Well thank you" she said feeling a small blush come on and hoping it wasn't noticeable

A few minutes later the door to Dick's bedroom opened up to reveal Jason standing there "Am I ...interrupting something?" He asked seeing their position

Barbara opened her eyes and sat up

"No not at all" Dick told him shaking his head

Jason looked between the two of them "Are you sure you two are _just_ friends?" He asked

Barbara laughed and nodded "Yes Jason were _just_ friends" she told

Jason narrowed his eyes and looked at them for a few seconds Dick continued to play with her hair "You two are weird" he grumbled before leaving the room closing the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**I love the reviews you guys, it makes me so happy that people are enjoying my chapters as much as I enjoy writing them, and guess what…we are almost ready to see Nightwing! IDK should I do a chapter about Barbara seeing Dick in his Nightwing suit for the first time? Let me know in the reviews if that is something you'd like to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their characters mentioned below.**

 _Age 16_

The team was currently on a mission aiding the Justice League with Two Face, while the league fought off Two Face the team was fighting his army of goons who were spread out at different points of the city, the team was split up across the city into groups of 2 with, Batgirl and Robin paired together

Dick was still Robin since Jason had 2 more months of training left, they were on a rooftop fighting off 11 Goons. They had almost all of them down "That's 9, 2 more goons to go" Robin spoke quickly after he took a guy down.

Batgirl flipped a big man over her shoulder "There's 10" she looked around scanning the rooftop for the last man they needed to take down, when she spotted him he seemed to come out of nowhere "Robin look out!" Batgirl yelled

But she was to late Robin turned to be met with a shanking to his gut

Seeing Robin in pain set off an instinct Barbara didn't even know she had, Batgirl flipped kicked and knocked the man to the ground, she continued to lay punches on him till it was clear that he was knocked out. Once she was sure the area was secure she rushed over to Robin who was lying flat on his back holding his left side, groaning in pain.

"Robin" she gasped kneeling down next to him, she moved his hand from his side only for her eyes to be met with blood pooling out of his gash at a dangerously fast pace.

"Let's take this off" she whispered in a comforting voice, she reached up to his neck where the zipper to his suit was located and peeled his suit down to his hips "Stay with me " she said softly as she brushed his dark hair away from his mask.

She looked at his wound which was still pumping out blood, "I th-ink hit artery" Dick spoke shakenly, he squirmed a little bit.

Barbara nodded she flickered her eyes to his stab wound then back at her best friend, she knew what she had to do and she had to do it quickly.

Batgirl leaned forward and kissed Robins forehead before moving back to his wound she picked up her hand then pulled off her glove and reached into her belt till she found an alcohol wipe, she wiped off her hands sterilizing them, after that she nervously put two of her fingers together and squeezed her eyes shut before stuffing them inside Dicks wound. Dick shouted in pain at the contact of her touch

Barbara opened her eyes blood still pouring out of the cut and now all over her hand. She moved her fingers around inside of Dicks wound, he continued to scream out in pain from the contact, finally she felt something and pressed down hard giving as much pressure as she could making sure not to move her fingers from the spot. When she did the blood stopped, she looked at Dick, he was fading in and out of consciousness his body exhausted from its injury, he had lost a lot of blood and needed stitches. She couldn't keep her hand inside of him for too long.

"Ms. Martian can you get the bioship over to mine and Robin's location ASAP" Batgirl spoke over the mental link

"Can it wait Batgirl we are all in the middle of a mission" Superboys voice came back

This aggravated Barbara she looked at Dick whose breathing was getting heavy. His eyes barely open "My hand is currently stuffed inside Robin to prevent him from bleeding to death, I recommend getting here he needs to get to Med Bay immediately" Batgirl mentally spoke in an aggravated tone

"I'll be right there Batgirl" Ms. Martians sweet voice came through.

"I'll come to help too BG, I'll just drop Artemis off with Superboy to help him" Kid Flashes voice came through

Barbra looked at Dick "You're going to be okay" she whispered running her free hand through his hair

Just then Kid Flash arrived "What happened?" He asked bending down and resting a hand on Robins shoulder

"One of Two Face's thugs stabbed him, they hit an artery if I move my hand he'll start pooling out blood again" Batgirl explained

Wally nodded he glanced at Barbara and knew she was trying not to worry or panic, since it would be unprofessional but he knew by looking in her eyes she was worried. "When the Bioship gets here I'll pick him up you walk with me so you can keep the pressure your holding on his artery" Wally instructed Batgirl nodded they waited in silence for the next few minutes until Mgann arrived she didn't bother getting out knowing that they were in a hurry so she simply dropped the door

Kid Flash looked at Batgirl and nodded they both stood at the same time, Kid Flash holding Robin in his arms. Batgirl walking with him her fingers still stuffed inside his wound. She kept them there on the ride back to the mountain and walked with Wally again inside to the Med bay

"Alright BG just tell me what you need and I'll bring it to you" Wally said scanning the first aid cabinet, after they had laid Robin down on a hospital bed

"Okay bring me gauze, rubbing alcohol, iodine, a clean cloth and supplies to apply stitches" she instructed

Wally grabbed everything she listed and brought it to her "Can you bring him some sweatpants and sunglasses from his room he should be comfortable" she looked at Wally, he gave a small smile and nodded stepping out of the room to get the pants

"Alright Robin, I'm going to take my fingers out, you're going to bleed some more but I have to do it to patch you up" she said to him knowing he wouldn't answer since he had passed out a while ago.

Wally arrived back in the room with the sweat pants and sunglasses he helped take the rest of Dick's suit off and slipped the pants on him, then slipped off his mask replacing it with the sunglasses, when he was finished Batgirl began stitching Robin up, 20 minutes later she was done with the stitching.

"Wally I need you to draw blood from me" Barbara said walking toward the medical cabinet and grabbing the necessary items

"What?" Wally asked confused

"He lost a lot of blood, he needs some" Batgirl spoke softly shoving the supplies in Wally's hands

"You guys are the same blood type?" He asked

Barbra shook her head " He's A+ but since I'm O+ he can have my blood" she explained sitting in the seat next to Dicks bed and laying out her arm.

Wally nodded walking toward her, he sterilized her arm before inserting the needle.

 _ **The next day**_

Dick woke up and looked around he was in the Med Bay but why? He moved to sit up but instantly felt pain and flopped back down

"Oh yeah that's why" he mumbled to himself remembering getting stabbed last night, he realized he was wearing sunglasses and sweats someone must have changed him last night. He looked over next to him where Barbara was asleep curled up in the chair. She was wearing sweat pants, a tank top and sunglasses, her hair was a mess falling all around her face.

"She must have left to change real quick at some point last night, otherwise she's been by your side all night" a familiar male voice said

Dick turned at the voice and looked at Wally, "What happened" Dick groaned

Wally stood at the foot of the bed "What do you remember?" He asked

"Well I know we were fighting Two Face's goons, we almost had all of them but one stabbed me, I was on the ground bleeding….. A lot, Batgirl took the guy down and once it was safe she came over and knelt down beside me, after that I kind of draw a blank" Dick explained

Wally nodded "Well when that goon stabbed you he hit an artery, you lost a lot of blood if BG hadn't thought so quick you probably would have died from blood loss, she had her fingers inside your wound for over an hour stopping the blood" Wally explained

Dick glanced at the sleeping Barbara and smiled then looked back at Wally, "She also gave you some blood, that's how much you lost" Wally explained

Dick looked down at his gauze covered abdomen, he grazed his hand over it feeling the outline of stitches "Who patched me up?" Dick asked

Wally grinned "Who do you think?" he cocked his head to the side

Dick looked back at Barbra " I'm going to go down and get some breakfast, why don't you wake her up I'm sure she'd be happy to see you're okay" Wally said grinning at Dick, he nodded and watched Wally leave the room.

Once the door was closed he reached over and gently shook her knee she stirred and her eyes fluttered opened a smile grew on her face "You're awake!" she said leaning forward and hugging him gently

"Yeah I am thanks for taking care of me last night, Wally told me what happened" he rested a hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze

"It was nothing" she said casually "Just don't scare me like that again" she jokingly slapped his shoulder lightly

"Oh so you were showing emotion while on the field, I'm going to have to report this to Batman" Dick smirked at her

"I wasn't scared I was just..." Barbra said quietly

Dick cut her off "It's fine Babs we aren't Batman, if it had been you I would have been scared too" he squeezed her hand gently again and they smiled at each other

"So how are you feeling?" She asked breaking the tension, she stood and walked around the bed

Dick shrugged "Considering what happened, pretty well" he said

She pulled back his blanket to reveal his bandaged wound "We should change your bandage" she said looking at the bandage with a small patch of blood on it

"How many stitches did I need?" He asked watching Barbra walk over to the medical cabinet

"10 but the wound is pretty deep" she grabbed the gauze and walked back over to him

"Think you can sit up?" She asked he gave a small nod and slowly pushed himself into a seated position

Barbara took some scissors' and cut the old gauze, unwrapped it from Dick waist and threw it in the trash, she walked back over to the bed and climbed up onto it sitting behind Dick. Barbara took the new gauze, as she began to wrap the gauze around him her fingers would occasionally graze his skin causing a tingled feeling to rush through both their bodies, she wrapped it around his waist 3 times " There you are all clean and good as new" Barbara said resting her hands on his shoulders

Quickly Dick turned his head and kissed her cheek "Thank you again" he whispered softly they looked at each other for a moment in silence,

Barbra gave a small smile and climbed off the bed before anything could happen. "Like I said, it's nothing, it's what we are trained to do" she said casually as she walked back to the medical cabinet and put the remaining gauze away.


	15. Those Magic Changes

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! As always please leave a review about the chapter. Also if you are a Dibs shipper or Nightwing fan I recommend watching** **,** _ **Nightwing: The Series**_ **on YouTube by the channel** _ **ismahawk**_ **.** **I have absolutely no connection to the channel I just watched the series and really enjoyed it. So if you watch it let me know what you thought of it as well in the reviews I can't wait to see if other fans liked it as much as I did!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their characters mentioned below.**

 _Age 16_

Dick walked up to Barbara's apartment door and tapped on it 3 times, he straightened out his uniform blazer and waited for her to open the door, when she did his breath caught in his throat "Morning Dick, come on we're going to be late for school" she spoke casually as she walked out the door past him

Dick followed behind her a few feet, his mind was still taken back at her appearance, her uniform looked a lot different today, her top was tighter exposing a lot of cleavage from her breasts and her skirt seemed to look much shorter than usual.

When Barbara realized he wasn't walking next to her she turned to look at him "Dick are you coming?" She asked placing her hands on her hips

He nodded and stepped forward, they began walking next to each other down the stairs of the apartment complex "Ummm Babs is that a different uniform?" Dick asked pointing toward her

She looked down at herself and shook her head "Is it that noticeable? I was washing my uniform while I did my homework last night, and unlike Alfred my dad has no idea how to do laundry, he thought he'd be helpful, and well he put my air dry only uniform in the dryer and it shrank" she explained, Dick nodded while trying his best to revert his eyes from her exposed skin. "I look terrible don't I?" She groaned

Dick shook his head "I think you look fine" he said softly

She smiled "Your just trying to be a good friend, this thing is tight in all the wrong places" she muttered as she attempted to pull her shirt up.

Dick opened front door to the apartment building, allowing Barbara to walk ahead of him "I think it's tight in all the right places" he mumbled to himself, as she walked by.

Barbara whipped her head around to look at him "What did you say?"

Dick shook his head "Ummmm nothing, we better get going, like you said we're going to be late for school" he flashed her a grin and threw an arm around her shoulders as he led her to his car.

Dick and Barbara walked through the doors of the manor after school that day. "Master Dick, Miss Barbara I'm glad you have arrived, I'm pleased to inform you that Nightwing's suit was finished today and is waiting for you in the Batcave" Alfred told them a small smile forming on his lips.

Dick and Barbara turned to each other and smiled "Thanks Alfie! Come on Babs" Dick smiled widely, he grabbed Barbara's hand and pulled her toward the Batcave.

When they reached the cave Dick immediately ran over to Bruce who was sitting behind the computer "Where is it!" Dick exclaimed tugging on Bruce's shoulder with one of his hands

"Relax, it's in the changing room" Bruce pointed toward the back of the cave.

They heard someone clear their throats and turned to look at who it was "Are you forgetting that you're not the only one getting to wear their new suit for the first time today" Jason said gesturing to his new Robin suit he had on, he looked at Dick and Barbara then his eyes moved downward he let out a little chuckle.

Dick and Barbara looked to see what he was looking at and realized they were still holding hands, both of them quickly released their hands and blushed.

"You look great Jay!" Barbara smiled at him

"Yeah you do, almost as good as I did... _almost_ " Dick grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

Jason pushed him away "Go try on your suit Golden Boy" he grumbled

Dick laughed and walked to the back changing room, where he found his suit hanging up, he ran his hand over it, admiring the completely different color design and shape. He stripped off his school uniform then pulled the suit off the hanger and slipped it on.

When he stepped out Barbara was alone in the cave, she had her back to him as she examined the codes Batman had been working on, on the computer screen.

"Where'd Jay and Bruce go?" Dick asked

"They went back upstairs to..." Barbara stopped talking when she turned around and saw him in his new suit. It hugged his body like a glove making muscles she didn't even know he had pop.

"How do I look?" He grinned doing a slow spin.

'When did Dick get an ass, an extremely good looking one at that' Barbara silently thought "It looks tight" she said without thinking

He stepped forward closer to her "Does that mean you don't like it?" He rose an eyebrow

She shook her head "Oh no I like it, it's just it looks tight, how are you going to move in it?" She asked trying to justify her awkward comment.

Dick smiled "It's a new material, just as strong...if not stronger than my old suit, but thinner and cooler so I won't be as hot" he explained walking over to the sparring mats and demonstrating a flip

"You look pretty hot to me" Barbara mumbled to herself

Dick turned and looked at her "What was that?" He asked as he pushed hair out of his face and walked back over to her

Barbara shook her head "Nothing" she said quickly

Dick smirked at her "You still think this is too tight don't you, I promise you it's safe, it probably has more protection than your suit"

She glared at him

Dick let out a sigh "Here I'll show you" he lifted his suit top up slightly then grabbed her hand and guided it under his suit, she took her thumb and slid it to the outside of his suit so she could feel how strong the material actually was.

Dick inhaled deeply at the feeling of the back of her hand grazing the top of his abs. They stood in silence for a moment without really realizing it

Y-Yeah it umm it's pretty sturdy you're right" Barbara stuttered moving her hand out from under Nightwings uniform.

Dick quickly grabbed her wrist before she could pull it further away. She looked up at him, he moved his head down pressing their foreheads together. They instinctively began to lean forward until…

"GUYS!" Jason's voice could be heard along with footsteps making their way down the stairs

Both Dick and Barbara jumped away from each other before he could see them in that position

"Guys Batman wants us to go to the mountain so that the team can meet me and see get used to Nightwing" Jason grinned

"Great little bro, I'm excited for you to meet the team they're going to love you" Dick put on his best casual smile, the emotions of what had happened moments ago still running through his body.

"I'll go change" Barbara said, walking away and to the changing room

Dick watched her as she walked away forgetting that Jason was in the room.

"Does Nightwing need a moment to himself" Robin gave him a cocky grin

Nightwing looked over at him and rolled his eyes before giving him a light shove, brushing off his younger brothers comment as if it had no effect on him at all

 _One week later_

In the following week that had passed Dick and Barbara tried their best to ignore what had been happening between them and it seemed to be working at least that's what they had convinced themselves, by telling themselves that the only reason they were feeling these emotions was just hormones and not because they were attracted to each other.

Barbara got a new school uniform that wasn't tight which left Dick happy that he didn't have to force his eyes away from her, but at the same time disappointed him, since he wouldn't be able to see her in that uniform. In Barbara's case she was starting to get used to Nightwings uniform, starting being the key word

It was the week before Christmas break and the first heavy snow had fallen in Gotham the night before. Barbara knocked on the door to Wayne manor, sticking her hands deeper into her pockets to keep warm.

Alfred quickly opened the door for her, which Barbara was thankful for due to the cold "Miss. Barbara please come in" Alfred ushered her in she smiled and walked into the manor "Can I get you anything to warm you up? Hot chocolate, a cup of tea, coffee?" He asked as he took her coat for her

She shook her head "No thank you Alfred." She looked around the manor where Dick was nowhere to be seen "Where's Dick?" She questioned the butler

Alfred shook his head "Master Dick is not wanting to wake up, must be a mix of the cold with the school break. If you'd like you can see if you can wake him" Alfred gestured up the stairs

Barbara chuckled and made her way up the familiar staircase. She opened the door to Dick's bedroom to see him as Alfred had said, he was laying shirtless in his bed his blankets covering him. She climbed up onto his bed kneeling down next to him and shaking him lightly "Dick wake up" she told him

He shook his head into his pillow and rolled over, although his eyes were still closed his face was now lined up perfectly with her bent legs, Barbara quickly moved her position so she was more laying down next to Dick, that way if he were to open his eyes he'd be met with her face rather than her legs.

"Come on Dick were going to be late for school" she shook his shoulder

Dick let out a sleepy groan and quickly wrapped his arms around Barbara's waist, before she could react he had pulled her close to him, her face pressed against his bare chest and his head nuzzled into her hair

"Dick, what you doing?" She said softly

"It's too cold to wake up" he mumbled

She went to attempt to move back but was unable, due to the fact that Dick had one hand pressed against the back of her head and another against her back holding her in place. Although she could've easily fought her away out of the grasp for some reason she didn't want to. "Dick we can't just lay here all morning" she attempted to protest.

Dick ran his hands along Barbara's arms grabbing them and placing them around his waist "Your cold, just let me warm you up" he whispered into her ear while he rubbed his hands up and down her body.

After that Barbara didn't argue, he was right she was cold from the walk over to Wayne Manor. Besides there was only 3 days left of school before winter break, if they were late one time it wouldn't be too bad.

She tightened her grip on Dicks waist and snuggled deeper into his chest, ' We've known each other since we were 8, this isn't weird, just friends warming each other up on a cold day, there's nothing wrong with that ' Barbara silently thought trying to justify their current position.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Did anyone check out the Nightwing series I recommended in the last chapter? What did you think of it? Please let me know in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below**

 _Age 16_

Dick closed the front door to the manor quietly behind him not wanting to wake Alfred if he was asleep. He turned around gently but jumped, not expecting to see Jason leaning up against the banister of the stairs still dressed in his Robin suit. "How was the dance?" Jason asked

Dick shrugged "Could have gone better, you guys are back from patrol already?" He asked

Jason nodded "Yeah, Batman got some evidence he wants to run through the computer" he explained pointing in the direction of where the Batcave was located

"You're not down there helping him?" Dick asked him raising an eyebrow

Jason smiled "You know the computer and tech stuff isn't really my thing"

Dick nodded his head in agreement "I was going to go patrol for a few hours, I figured Nightwing should make an appearance tonight. Does Robin want to go with?" Dick asked grinning

Jason shook his head "Nah I was getting ready to go change and hit the sheets, I gotta get to school early to finish a project with this kid my teacher paired me to work with his names Tim Drake"

Dick looked at him "Isn't that the kid whose mother was murdered last year, that Bruce gave a Wayne scholarship to, I heard he's like a tech wiz?" Dick asked

Jason nodded "Yeah that's him, the kids a year younger than me and he's brilliant"

Jason was quiet for a moment then looked over at Dick "So how does Barbara feel about your new girlfriend Nina?" He asked with a grin

Dick shrugged "Why would she feel anything, besides Babs is dating Glenn" Dick said wrinkling up his nose when he said his name.

Jason laughed "I take it you're not a fan of Glenn?"

Dick shrugged "He's just kind of a jerk I don't think he's right for her." He explained

Jason narrowed his eyes a mischievous smile growing on his face "And just who is right for Barbie?"

Dick rolled his eyes "Why don't you just go to bed?"

Jason grinned at him "When are you just going to admit it?"

Dick looked at him "Goodnight Jason." He said in a stern voice

Jason laughed and waved before turning and walking up the stairs

Dick walked toward the Batcave entrance and pulled out his phone dialing her number

"Hey Dick what's up?" Barbara asked flopping onto her bed

"Hey Babs are you home?" He asked as he opened the secret pathway to the Batcave

"Yeah, I got home about 10 minutes ago." She told him flipping through the channels on her T.V. trying to find something to watch

"I'm not ready to hit the bed just yet, I figured Batgirl and Nightwing could do a little patrolling for a few hours." He told her as he shrugged off his button up shirt

"Sounds great to me I just got to suit up" she grinned turning off her T.V. and standing up

"Great I'll meet you on your fire escape in 15 minutes" Dick smiled as he took his Nightwing suit out of its case.

Batgirl and Nightwing sat perched on the edge of an abandoned building in Gotham looking down over the city, not much action was going on tonight but it was better than sitting at home "BG can I ask you something?" Nightwing asked looking down over the city

"Sure I guess" Batgirl shrugged from where she was seated next to him she also didn't revert her eyes from the street

"What do you think of Nina?" He asked turning his head to look at her she looked at him and shrugged

"She's...nice why?" she asked

"I broke up with her tonight" he stated

Barbara turned to look at him better "What? Why?"  
Dick shook his head "She started saying stuff that made me mad so I broke up with her"

"What did she say?" Barbara asked tilting her head

Dick was quiet for a moment then took a deep breath "She said she wasn't comfortable with you and I being so close, she said I had to choose between you or her"

Barbara shook her head "I'm so sorry, I don't want to be the reason for your break up"

Dick chuckled lightly "Don't be, the relationship wouldn't have worked anyways, any girl I date has to accept you too that's one of my rules." He sent her his famous smirk, resting a hand on her shoulder and scooting closer to her

"That explains why she always gave me dirty looks" Barbara mumbled

Dick nodded "I wonder why?" Dick questioned

Barbara shrugged her shoulders "She probably felt threatened"

Dick moved slightly closer to her again "Why would she feel that?" He asked shaking his head

"It's just a stupid girl thing" Barbara assured him

"Does she have anything to feel threatened about?" Dick said softly they were now within 3 inches away from each other

"I don't know...doe she?" Barbara said struggling to get the words out as she felt the heat from Dick's body radiating onto her

Dick's eyes flickered down to her lips then back at hers asking for permission when she didn't react negatively Dick moved in attempting to close the space between them

"Nightwing are you and Batgirl nearby I'd like to run the evidence I found tonight over with you two" Batman's voice came over Nightwing's communicator.

Dick threw his head back in frustration "Yeah we'll be there in 5 minutes" he spoke back into the communicator

He looked down at Batgirl who seemed like she was trying to coverup a disappointed face "Screw it Batman can wait!" Nightwing quickly spoke, before Batgirl could react he pressed his lips to hers reaching a hand behind her head and pushing her closer to him, at first Barbara didn't react then she slipped her arms around his neck playing with his hair

Dick groaned and bit her bottom lip sucking it into his mouth Barbara let out a moan as she tightened her grip on him

They pulled apart for air all too soon, resting their foreheads against one another "Wow" Dick panted

Barbara smiled "Yeah that was...wow"

Dick went to lean in for another kiss but Barbara pulled back, her smiling face replaced with a panicked one realizing what had just happened "We better get going Batman needs us" she said pushing herself up

Nightwing nodded "Your right" he stood and reached into his belt grabbing his grappling hook. They both took off back to the manor.

3 hours later they were wrapping up for the night and heading toward their rooms for some sleep, since it was now pretty late Barbara decided to stay in her guest bedroom at the manor

"Hey Dick?" Barbara said softly as they stood in the hall way

He looked at her and smiled "Yeah?"

She reached up putting a hand behind his head running her fingers through his hair "About what happened tonight...the kiss " She gave him a half smile

Dick reached behind his neck and grabbed her hand he ran his hand over the top of it for a moment before speaking "It was good wasn't it?" He asked sending her a smirk

She pulled her hand back "Yeah it was good...really good actually" she smiled thinking back

"Magical even" Dick added

Barbara felt herself fantasizing back to the moment but quickly shook off her emotions "Yes it was good and possibly magical, but it was wrong I'm dating Glenn and you just broke up with Nina" she said

Dick nodded "That may be true and I do feel bad about that…..but Babs" he said but was cut off

"Dick, you know as well as I do that what we did tonight was unprofessional, besides we can't risk ruining our friendship" she grazed a hand over his cheek

Dick placed his hand over hers and nodded his head "You mean so much to me, I couldn't imagine not having you in my life. All I want is for you to be happy are you happy" he said softly

She could tell what he was saying was sincere and smiled at him "Yes I am, I have you as a best friend, I have all my friends at the cave, I get to be part of the Bat family and save people and I have a boyfriend"

Dick took a step closer to her "And how do you like him?" he whispered

Barbara was quiet for a moment "Glenn, is a decent enough guy and he's good to me."  
Dick looked down at her "Are you happy with him?" he questioned

Barbara thought before she nodded her head "Yeah I'm happy, I really am"

Dick placed both of his hands on her shoulders "Good, as long as you're happy I'm happy"

Barbara looked up at Dick, he was smiling but she had seen his smile enough to know that the smile was forced. Instead of questioning it she decided to let it slide. Barbara reached up and pulled Dick into a hug "Goodnight former Boy Wonder" she whispered in his ear

He stroked her hair still engulfed in the hug "Sleep well Red" he smiled for real as they pulled apart and went to their separate bedrooms across the hall from each other


	17. Chapter 17

**So you guys this past weekend I got to be at a Q &A with ****IAN SOMERHALDER** **Aka Daman Salvatore from The Vampire Diaries! I have always thought he looks just like Dick Grayson so obviously that's all I could think about when I was only 20 feet away from this gorgeous man. Just thought I'd share that with you all. As always review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their characters mentioned below.**

 _Age 17_

Barbara sat across from Glenn in the booth of the restraint that they were currently at. "So what do you think you're going to eat Babe?" Glenn asked reaching over and taking her hand in his

Barbara shook her head as she looked at the menu "I'm not sure, what are you getting?" She asked wondering if maybe it would help narrow down her decision.

"I was thinking about getting the..." he stopped talking when Barbara's phone started ringing on the table Glenn directed his eyes to see who it was, when he saw the name he rolled his eyes.

Barbara picked up her phone and Glenn glared at her "You're really going to answer that?" He rose an eyebrow

Barbara scrunched up her face "Of course" she stated swiping the phone to answer it.

 _ **Dick is Italics Barbara is bold.**_

 **"Hey Dick what's up?"**

 _"Babs..."_

 **"Is something wrong?"**

 _"...yeah"_

 **"Do you need me to...?"**

 _"No I'm at the manor"_

 **"Dick you sound horrible are you okay"**

 _"No...I don't want to ruin your date...I just I thought maybe your voice could help me calm down"_

 **"Dick what happened"**

 _"I...I can't say it over the phone"_

 **"I'll be at the manor in 10 minutes"**

With that she hung up, Barbara stood grabbing her purse

"You're just going to leave" Glenn asked in an angered tone

Barbara nodded "Something bad happened"

Glenn furrowed his eyebrows "What possibly could have happened that would cause you to up and ditch me on our dinner date"

Barbara shrugged "I don't know I just know something isn't right he needs me, I'm sorry" she moved to scoot out of the booth but Glenn stood in front of her

"No I need you, you leave now and we are through Barbara" Glenn crossed his arms on his chest

Barbara glared at him "Fine" she pushed passed him and walked out of the restaurant

After arriving at the manor Barbara found it empty with no sign of any of its residents.

She ran down to the Batcave to find Nightwing sitting on the medical table struggling with his suit,

Barbara rushed over to him "Dick here let me help you, you didn't tell me you were hurt" she said as she gently began removing his suit top.

"Babs" he whispered

Barbara looked up at him to see that his eyes were puffy as if he had been crying, she stopping taking off his suit and looked at him "Dick what's wrong?" she asked moving to sit next to him

Dick turned his head from her "I can't" he said

Barbara moved grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her "Dick talk to me, what's wrong? And where is everyone?" she asked

Dick looked at her for a moment taking her hands in his "Babs I don't want to tell you, it will only hurt you" he said tears threatening to spill out again.

"Dick what is going on?" she asked him again

"He's gone Babs" Dick stated

Barbara shook her head "Who's gone?" she asked dozens of different people's faces coming to her mind.

Dick looked up at her tears spilling from his eyes "Jason, Babs he's dead"

Barbara brought her hand to her mouth as tears began spilling from her eyes "How?" she stuttered

"We were doing some investigating in the Batcave about the Joker...we thought we figured out where his new hide out was but we weren't going to go after him till we had a plan in place, Robin snuck out...I guess he wanted to prove he could handle him on his own, Joker caught him and killed him" Dick said tears streaming down his face

Barbara pulled him into a hug, she felt tears streaming down her face Dick began rubbing her back as he felt his shirt become wet from her tears. They held each other for a while rocking back and forth attempting to sooth one another

Dick pulled back and saw the tears streaming down Barbara's face, he reached up and whipped them away with his thumb "Babs...please don't cry." Dick said softly

She looked up at him noticing his injuries, he was burnt all over his chest and arms. "Let me clean you up" she sniffled

Dick shook his head "Babs I'll be okay" he protested running a hand through her hair

"Please Dick let me, it'll take my mind off of Jason" she said having a hard time uttering his name

Dick nodded "Okay, but will you please stay the night? You being here will help me keep my mind off of him." Dick asked

Barbara nodded "Of course I will" she said stroking his cheek rubbing some of the dark soot off of it.


	18. Chapter 18

**So as always thank you for all of the positive feedback! After last weekend and getting to meet Ian Somerhalder I couldn't help but somehow incorporate him into a chapter. So I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or The Vampire Diaries.**

 _Age 17_

Dick took a sip of the beer that was currently in his hands, it was his 2nd drink of the night and he wasn't planning to have anymore then that since he had to drive home. Wally and Artemis had invited him and Barbara to a college party, Bruce had given him and Barbara the night off so he could give the new Robin training so obviously they were going to take advantage of the opportunity to have fun on a rare night off. He was enjoying hanging out with Wally when a group of college guys approached them some were stumbling obviously drunk

"Hey West were going to go see if we can get lucky and pick up some of the wasted girls wanna join?" One of the guys asked, he was very tall and buff with sandy blonde hair

Wally rolled his eyes "Of course not Trent, you know I have a serious girlfriend"

Trent shook his head "That don't mean nothin, what your girl don't know won't hurt her" he laughed earning high fives from his friends

Wally shook his head "That may work for you but sorry I don't play like that"

Trent nodded "Fine but what about your buddy here? Does the Wayne kid want to get some tonight?" Trent rudely offered

Dick shook his head "No, I actually have to go home soon" Dick told him excusing himself

Trent nodded "Fine suit yourselves, come on guys" Trent waved walking off

Dick and Wally continued talking for a couple minutes when Artemis walked over to them "Wally!" She smiled throwing her harms around him

"Are you drunk babe?" He grinned

"Nah just a little buzzed, but I'm ready to go home" she said nuzzling his neck

Dick looked around "Umm Arty where's Barbara?" he asked knowing that the two had been together last he saw her

Artemis shrugged "Outside talking to some people"

Dick nodded "I'm going to go get her, see you guys later" he excused himself and walked toward the back porch.

He ran into Barbara walking back into the house with Trent's arm around her waist "Barb what you think you're doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Trent this is my Dick" she grinned attempting to step forward but stumbled Dick caught her and helped her stand back up Trent grabbed her waist again, which didn't go unnoticed by Dick.

"Trent is going to show me one of the bedrooms he says it has a nice balcony" she smiled

Dick shook his head "no you're not Babs" he said attempting to grab her hand but she was pulled away by Trent

"What are you her boyfriend Grayson?" Trent asked

Dick shook his head "No but..."

Trent cut him off "But nothing don't be a cock block dude, I offered for you to come scoping with us"

"Trent I don't really know you, but let go of her now or else" Dick said his breathing getting heavy as he clenched his fist

"Or else what rich boy? You're going to call your daddy? Or better yet have your daddy pay someone to come beat me up for you?" Trent laughed

Dick drew back his arm hitting Trent right in the jaw knocking him to the ground

Quickly Dick grabbed Barbara's hand "Come on Babs we're going home" he said pulling her through the drunken crowd and out the door.

After seating her in the passenger seat she quickly spun around and began throwing up in the grass. Dick held her hair back and patted her back helping her get everything up.

"You good?" He asked once she lifted her head up again Barbara nodded and he helped her with her seatbelt before moving to the driver's side

Dick glanced over at Barbara as he drove

She was squirming in the seat wrestling with her seatbelt "I got a little throw up in your car" she said

He nodded "I know but no worries, I can go get it detailed"

Barbara moved resting her head in his lap "No I'm sorry, I know you love your Camo" she slurred

Dick shook his head and chuckled "This is a 1969 Chevy _Camaro_ , and yes I do love it but I can get it cleaned no damage done" he assured her

Barbara pushed herself up unbuckled and scooted over to the middle seat so she was sitting next to Dick "Just like Damon!" She squealed happily clapping her hands together.

Dick approached a red light and turned to look at her "Who's Damon?" he asked having never known her to know anyone by that name

"From the Vampire Diaries duh" she said as if he should have known this

Dick let out a laugh

Barbara turned her head and looked at him "You know you two look a lot alike" she pointed out as she began poking his cheek

Dick swatted her hand away and smiled at her finding amusement in her acting out of character "Who? Me and Vampire guy?" He asked

She nodded "Yeah like if they made a movie about you he should be you! Oh then I'd get to be friends with him" she threw her head back and began laughing

Dick rose an eyebrow "Isn't that the vampire you have a crush on?" he asked remembering how she made him watch it on Netflix one day and how she pointed out how much she enjoyed looking at him

Barbara laid back on the seat "Exactly!" she said giving him a short answer that didn't make much sense

Once they got back to the manor Dick ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Barbara "Now you'll have to be quiet, Alfred is sleeping" he whispered

She brought a finger to his lips "Shhh not so loud Dick Alfred sleeping?" she told him speaking rather loudly.

Dick rolled his eyes "Come on let's get you to bed"

Dick managed to get her upstairs and to her guest bedroom, he handed her a T-shirt and sweat pants "You go sleep this off, I'll be in my room if you need me okay?" He told her once she was settled

She gave him happy nod "Okie dokie Dickie" she laughed and flopped down in the bed

Dick went to his bedroom just as he was falling asleep the door opened he sat up to see Barbara "What's wrong?" he asked

"I don't wanna sleep alone" she said looking like she was going to cry

"Babs your fine it's the alcohol talking, go back to sleep" he explained laying back down

"Please Dick, can I lay with you I can't sleep" she begged crawling into his bed

Dick sat up and saw her sad face, even if what she was saying was alcohol induced he hated seeing her sad "Okay" he grumbled laying back down. He was surprised when Barbara took off the sweat pants she was wearing and tossed them to the ground "Woah, whoa pants back on" Dick ordered as if he was speaking to a small child

She shook her head "I can't I never sleep with pants" she protested

Dick was too tired to argue so he just nodded in defeat

Barbara scooted closer to him, just as he was getting comfortable again she took him by surprise when she rolled over on top of him. Dick took a deep breath in order to keep his hormones under control, since he was only wearing boxer and she was only wearing her panties and an oversized T-shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked with a small chuckle

She grinned "Nothing I just wanna tell you you're the best friend a girl could ask for" she smiled crossing her arms across his chest

"Oh really where's a voice recorder when I need it to prove you said this in the morning" he grinned

She smiled and brought her hands to his face and messily rubbed them along his cheeks "That's another reason you're my friend you're so funny" she smiled then quickly and roughly pressed her lips on his they pulled away after a few seconds. She smiled and rolled off of him "You're a good kisser" she mumbled as she closed her eyes

Dick looked at her "Really?" he asked hoping to get a further answer

"Ummhmmph" she told him grabbing onto his arm and snuggling into it. "Nighty night Dick" she said as she closed her eyes

Dick smiled, he ran his hands though her hair before resting his chin on top of her head "Goodnight Babs"

The next morning Barbara groaned as she woke up feeling, dehydrated, sick to her stomach and had pounding headache.

She looked around surprised to find herself in Dick's bedroom

"Good morning sunshine" she heard a familiar voice say she turned her head slowly to see Dick leaning up against the door frame he smiled and walked to her "Here" he grinned handing her a glass of water he plopped Alka-Seltzer tablet into the glass.

Barbara watched it fizzle for a second before taking a sip scrunching up her face at the bitter taste "Thanks" she said forcing herself to take another sip. He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed "Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night" she groaned

Dick shook his head "Nothing that can't be undone, come here" she scooted closer to him he reached over and began messaging her temples

"Thanks" she sighed closing her eyes, the messaging helping her pounding headache.

"Other than you did say I look like the hot vampire from that show you watch" Dick added with a smirk on his face

Barbara opened her eyes and looked at him "I didn't" she groaned flopping back into the bed and burying her face in the covers

Dick chuckled and stood up "Oh yes you did, don't worry though I'm flattered" he reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of antihistamine. "Here, for your headache, and I'll go get you some tea the caffeine will help too" he said handing her the pills and walking toward the door

"Hey Dick?" Barbara said sitting up

Dick stopped and turned to look at her "Yeah Babs?"

She laid back down feeling nauseous again "Thanks for taking care of me" she snugged into the blanket inhaling the smell of his cologne

Dick shot her a grin "Always will, finish up your Alka- seltzer it'll help your stomach" he told before walking out to go get her the tea


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you as always for all the positive feedback it really means so much to me that people enjoy my stories. Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _Age 17_

"I know it's probably really scary starting at a new school halfway through the year but trust me students at Gotham are pretty welcoming" Barbara spoke as she walked down the school hallway with Miranda the new freshman girl. Since Bette had graduated the school had appointed Barbara as the student liaison so she was currently showing her around to her classes before school started.

"At my old school we didn't have to wear uniforms" Miranda commented while pulling on the collar of her shirt.

Barbara nodded "Yeah they aren't the most comfortable things in the world but you'll get used to them eventually, now out these doors is the courtyard. Usually students hang out here, before school, during lunch, between classes and after school" she explained pushing the doors open to the courtyard and leading Miranda out

She stood there quietly letting Miranda take in the scenery of the courtyard "Gotham Academy doesn't play around does it? This place is amazing! Five different A la Carte stands, Vending Machines, Picnic tables, elevator access to a sundeck and full access to the gym and library" she said waving her arms around

Barbara laughed "Only the best for Gotham's elite" she smiled

Miranda laughed too "So where do you go for." She was cut off when someone approached Barbara

"Babs, I've been looking everywhere for you" Dick cut in grabbing Barbara shoulders

"Dick I'm kind of in the middle of showing a new freshman around" Barbara muttered to him darting her eyes toward Miranda

When Dick looked at her, the younger girl smiled sheepishly "Sorry, Hi I'm Dick Grayson" he said extending a hand while keeping the other on Barbara's shoulder

"Mir-Miranda" Miranda stuttered nervously while shaking his hand

After she released his hand Dick moved it back to Barbara's shoulders "I can't find my history assignment that's due today. You know the 5 page one that I've been working on for 2 weeks that's worth 30% of my final grade!" he stressed

Barbara rolled her eyes "Relax, you left it at my house. It's in my locker if you want to go get it" she said resting a hand on his forearm

Relief fell over Dicks face "Thank you so much! You're a life saver" he pulled her into a tight hug

"You're lucky I found it, I just happened to see it as I was walking out the door this morning" she informed him

Dick grinned at her "My hero, don't know what I'd do without you" he half way teased before giving her a peck on the cheek "I'll see you in 2nd period" he told her before walking into the school.

Barbara smiled and turned her attention back to Miranda "Okay so where were we?" she said trying to refocus

"Is he your boyfriend?" Miranda asked her brown eyes growing wide with awe

"Who Dick?" Barbara asked raising an eyebrow

The younger girl nodded her head

Barbara shook her head "No we are just friends" she informed her

Miranda scrunched up her nose "How could anyone be just friends with a guy that looks like him?"

Barbara laughed "Dick and I have a very unique friendship, wave known each other since we were 8 and believe me we care for each other deeply." She explained as she walked the girl back toward the freshmen section of the school since the bell was about to ring

"So you would never date him?" Miranda asked

Barbara shook her head "No I didn't say that"

Miranda tilted her head to the side "So you would date him?"

Barbara shook her head again as the bell rang. "Well I didn't say that either" she said feeling as if she had been caught in a lie" I got to get to class, if you need anything you can find me in the courtyard between classes and at lunch" she reminded the girl

Miranda nodded "Okay but before you go, let me just tell you that you and Dick are my new OTP" she squealed before rushing off

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and shook her head before rushing across the courtyard to get to her class.

When she arrived in second period Barbara took her assigned seat next to Dick

"Did you get your essay okay?" she asked

Dick nodded "Thanks again, how did showing around the new kid go?" he asked

Barbara shook her head in amusement thinking back at the conversation she had before going her separate ways with Miranda.

"Good but before I left her she said something that caught me off guard" she told him

Dick rose an eyebrow "What was that?"

She lowered her voice to a whisper as the classroom began to fill with more students "She said you and I were her new OTP…..what is that even?"

Dick shrugged "I don't know, but I'll look it up" he flashed her his phone and typed "OTP, it says here that it stands for One true pairing and is usually used in fandoms to describe two characters that you would like to see coupled together, sometimes romantically" he said looking back up at Barbara with a goofy smile

Barbara rolled her eyes "Crazy freshman, she was asking me if you were my boyfriend"

Dick smirked at her "I don't know, she sounds like a smart kid to me" he teased

Barbara glared at him and he jokingly waggled his eyebrows at her. Barbara swatted him in the chest playfully

Dick began texting on his phone "Put your phone away Dick you know how Ms. Silver is about phones out during her class"

"I'm just texting Wally real quick" he assured her

Barbara shook her head "What could you two possibly be talking about in the middle of the school day?"

Dick sent his text and put his phone back into his pocket "Just asking him if you and I are is OTP" he said laughing

"Dick! Do you really have to encourage it, you know we've talked about the whole us thing before" she whispered

Dick continued to laugh "I know but its funny cause you get all agitated about it" he teased her

"Oh really maybe I should get you agitated and see how you like it" she grinned poking his chest

"I'd like to see you try." Dick teased

Their conversation was stopped when they noticed someone had stood in front of their desks "Mr. Grayson, Ms. Gordon if you are finished myself and the rest of the class would like to begin todays lesson" Ms. Silver said sternly narrowing her eyes at them.

Dick and Barbara looked around the silent classroom where every eye was on them, slowly they turned away from each other and put their focus to the front of the classroom


	20. Chapter 20

**As always thank you to all my followers! Reviews make me smile!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _Age 17_

Dick smirked and walked across the ballroom toward Barbara. They were at one of the many Wayne Galas. This one seemed particularly dull with most of the guests being old enough to be their grandparents making Dick and Barbara the youngest ones there. "Hey" he smiled

Her face lit up "Hey Dick, I haven't seen you all night"

Dick nodded "Yeah I know sorry about that, Bruce had me greet everyone here before he released me to socialize" he explained Dick looked her over "You look gorgeous tonight by the way." he complimented taking note of her of the off the shoulder burgundy gown with a slit up the left side that reached her mid-thigh.

Barbara blushed "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" she grinned taking note of his usual gala attire of a nice black suit

Dick smiled and reached out a hand, as the band switched to a slow song "Care to dance?" He asked

Barbara nodded "Of course Mr. Grayson" she said taking it. He led her out to the dance floor.

As they swayed to the music Dick leaned in closer to Barbara's ear "Is it just me or is this the most boring Gala ever?" He whispered Barbara laughed and nodded her head in agreement "I have a plan to make our night more interesting" he teased

Barbara lifted her head from his chest and looked at him "And what is that?" she asked

Dick smirked at her and looked around making sure nobody was paying attention "Just meet me in the garage in 10 minutes" he told her releasing her and walking away as she looked at him confused

10 minutes later

Barbara carefully walked toward the garage so that nobody would see her. When she entered she found Dick leaning up against his car his suit jacket was already off. "Finally I thought you'd never get here, come on hop in" he waved toward the car

Barbara rose an eyebrow "What?"

"You agreed that this was lame, so we are sneaking off and going for a little drive" he explained as he opened the passenger side door to the vintage car.

"And just where are we going?" She asked sliding into the passenger seat

"Wherever the road takes us my dear" he grinned and shut the door, he walked around to the driver's side and they were off on their spontaneous adventure.

An hour later

Dick and Barbara found themselves 20 minutes out of town parked at the Blue River, laying on the hood of his car.

Dick pulled 2 beer bottles seemingly out of nowhere. "For you Ms. Gordon, but I'm only limiting you to 1 don't want a repeat of a few months ago" he teased handing her one of the bottles

She laughed and took the bottle from him. "To friendship" she smiled raising up the bottle

Dick grinned and did the same "To friendship" he repeated they both clinked their bottles together and began drinking them. They sat there for a little bit enjoying the silence

"It's so pretty out here" Dick said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah it really is, it's nice to get away from Gotham sometimes" Barbara added, she pushed herself up further on the hood and looked down at Dick who was lying next to her his hands tucked behind his head.

"Can you believe we are going to be graduating this year?" she asked

Dick pushed himself up and sat next to her "I know it's crazy, I can't believe we are seniors. I still remember my first day of 2nd grade" he told her

She took a sip of her drink before responding "I remember that you were so nervous"

Dick let out a chuckle and nodded "It was my first time being in a real school, plus my parents had just died. As I walked through those halls there were so many unfamiliar faces running around. But then I saw you. " he smiled

"And?" She asked knowing the story but wanting him to continue

"And, you walked over to me and said 'I told you to come find me' then you walked me to our class and sweet talked the teacher into switching seats with the kid who sat next to you so we could sit next to each other" he laughed thinking back

"We really have always been there for each other haven't we?" She smiled

Dick nodded "Always have, always will be" another wave of silence fell over them before Dick stood up suddenly and began walking toward a tree that had a rope swing on it.

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked

Dick began unbuttoning his shirt and turned toward her "Going swimming, what does it look like?" He grinned as he shrugged of the shirt, he quickly kicked off his shoes and socks then slipped off his pants leaving him in only his boxers. He took a running jump grabbing onto the rope swing and landing into the water.

Barbara slid off the hood and walked down to the shore "You're crazy" she said crossed her arms

Dick flipped his wet hair back and laughed "Come on in Babs the waters great" he said as he kicked back

"No way, I'm wearing a dress" she said shaking her head

Dick shrugged "Then take it off" he said as if it was common sense

Barbra glared at him

Dick rolled his eyes "Oh come on Babs, it's not like I haven't seen you in a bikini before. Plus it's dark so I won't be able to see much of anything anyways"

Barbara was quiet as she silently contemplated on whether or not she was going to before nodding her head "Okay but turn around" she ordered

A smile grew on Dicks face he obeys and turned around. Barbara kicked off her heals and slipped off her dress she walked over to the rope swing and jumped on splashing into the water next to Dick

"See told you the water is great, when are you going to learn I'm always right?" he teased when she resurfaced

"Oh quiet Grayson" Barbara spat back as she pushed him under water

A few seconds later he still hadn't resurfaced. "Dick this isn't funny...Dick I'm serious...Dick!" She began to panic frantically looking around in the dark water. Suddenly someone jumped up out of the water wrapping their arms around her

"Gotcha" Dick chuckled into her ear

Barbara quickly whirled around so that they were face to face "You Jerk I hate you" she swatted his chest

Dick chuckled " Oh really? Because based on your little freak out a few minutes ago I'd say you like me, at least a little bit" he smirked at her earning a smile from Barbara

She noticed how they were still holding onto each other and quickly pushed herself away "We should probably be getting back, if we leave now we'll get back to the manor just as the gala is ending" she said changing the mood.

Dick nodded "Umm yeah, let's go do you want to get dressed first or?" he said as he ran his fingers through his wet hair

"We can get dressed together" Barbara cut in

Dick nodded

Silently they both got out of the water and slipped on their clothes.

They drove back to the manor making small friendly talk like they always did, once arriving back they stood in the far back of the ballroom and watched as the party began to settle down "So are we going to the cave tomorrow?" Barbara whispered

Dick nodded "Yeah, a training session with Black Canary" he whispered back

Dick felt a tapping on his shoulder they both turned around to see Alfred standing there

"Master Dick, Ms. Barbara, might I suggest you both take a quick shower before your respective guardians notice that you smell of murky lake water?" He told them both

Dick and Barbara looked at him in shock

"Before you ask, no neither Master Bruce, or Commissioner Gordon noticed that you two left. But if you don't hurry the evidence will be clear, I set out towels and a blow dryer in both your bathroom Master Dick and the guest bathroom Ms. Gordon" he informed them

Dick and Barbara smiled at each other

"Thanks Alfred" Dick said patting Alfred on the back

Barbara nodded "Yes, thank you Alfred" Barbara sighed in relief

They both rushed up the stairs to get cleaned up before anyone noticed.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for all the reviews! I absolutely cannot wait for you guys to read the next couple chapters. The one after this is going to be a favorite I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC or Everything I do by: Bryan Adams (I shortened the song a little bit) But it's a beautiful song if you don't know it look it up on youtube.

Age 17

Batgirl stormed into the mountain Nightwing followed close behind "BG why are you mad at me?" He pleaded she didn't answer instead she continued up the stairs to her room slamming the door in his face.

Nightwing sighed and made his way back down the steps where some of his team members sat confused "Trouble with the best friend brother?" Robin asked

Nightwing moved and flopped down on the couch next to him "She's mad at me and I have no clue why" he explained

Mgann frowned "Awe you two have to make up, your friendship is the cutest thing ever"

"Recognize Kid flash B03, Artemis B07 the computer spoke

"Dude when are you going to change that we aren't exactly on the team anymore" Wally asked walking through the entry followed by Artemis

"Now isn't a good time Wally the boss is kind of in a rut with Batgirl "Connor told him

Artemis stepped forward crossing her arms "Yeah did he happen to tell you why?"

Nightwing shook his head "That would help if I actually knew why she was mad. I have an idea but I don't know why that would make her mad. Is that why you are here, did she text you?"

Artemis nodded "Yeah she did and what is it that you think she's mad about?" She asked

Nightwing shrugged "Well she got mad after she walked in on me kissing a girl at school in a closet but I don't get why that'd make her mad"

Artemis reached over and slapped Nightwing in the back of the head "it wasn't a closet it was the closet you jerk"

"The closet?" Wally rose an eyebrow

Mgann stood up and walked to stand in front of Nightwing "Nightwing you didn't! How could you kiss a girl in the closet?"

"What closet?" Wally stressed

Dick step forward toward his two female friends "She told you guys about that?" He asked

Wally shifted his eyes between the two girls and Nightwing "Am I the only one who doesn't know this closet story?" He looked at Connor and Robin

"I kind of do, but that's just because Mgann told me " Connor explained

Robin nodded his head "I know it, BG told me when I was training to become Robin"

Connor shrugged "Honestly I don't see why she's so upset"

Artemis groaned "Come on Mgann lets go check on Batgirl, and don't you boys follow us!" Artemis grabbed Mgann and pulled her up the stairs

Nightwing flopped down on the couch "Why is that what pissed her off?"

Wally sat next to Nightwing and grabbed his shoulder "Can you please tell me this closet story?" He pleaded

Nightwing sighed "When we were 14 I got caught in a moment as Robin and kissed her, the next day at school she pulled me into a closet and kissed me she realized the similarities and that's when she put two and two together that I was Robin" he explained

Wally nodded "So I'm assuming this closet is the same one she caught you kissing a girl in today?" Wally asked

Nightwing nodded "Yeah but the girl doesn't mean anything to me really it just kind of happened and we were just kissing"

Conner rolled his eyes "It's just a closet"

Robin stood up and paced the floor "Do you guys not know girls at all? "He asked looking at the other 3 boys who looked dumbfounded. "She's upset because the closet is sentimental to her, it's where she first confronted you about Robin and talked to you about her becoming Batgirl. You bringing some random girl in there to make out with was probably like a slap to the face to her" he explained

Dick groaned "I'm so stupid" he smacked himself in the head

Wally rested a hand on his friends shoulder "Dude calm down well help you." He thought for a moment "Hey little Rob, you play the guitar right?" he asked

Tim nodded "Yeah I know some, why?" he asked

Connor looked at him suspiciously

"Well not many people know this but Nightwing here has a beautiful singing voice" Wally explained

Wally stood up and sped up the stairs arriving back with Tim's guitar and a piece of paper "You think you can play this song?" he asked showing Robin the paper.

Robin looked over the paper and smiled "Yeah I can do that" he took the guitar from Wally and began practicing strumming some of the cords

Connor walked over to the rest of the group still slightly confused "So what's the plan here?" he asked

Wally handed Nightwing the paper containing the lyrics to the song he should sing.

"Batgirl loves to hear Nightwing sing but he very rarely does, so to get BG to forgive him he is going to serenade her with a beautiful classic song that I have picked out." He explained

15 minutes later

Nightwing stood at the door of Batgirls bedroom, Wally had already texted Artemis with the plan, and she was getting ready to open the door so that he could come in. She opened the door and quickly waved the two boys in. He saw Barbara sitting on her bed, Mgann sitting next to her

"Go away Nightwing I don't want to see you" Batgirl grumbled not meeting his eyes

Dick pointed to Tim signaling for him to start playing

Nightwing stepped forward leaning down in front of Batgirl he took her hands and leaned his head down so that only she could see his eyes past his sunglasses. Before she could pull away he began to sing

"Look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me.

Search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there, you'll search no more,

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for, you can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.

You know it's true everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart, you will find there's nothin' there to hide.

Take me as I am, take my life, I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for, I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you

Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

Yeah, I would fight for you, I lie for you

Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you

You know it's true, everything I do, Oh, I do it for you"

By the time he finished Batgirl was smiling at him

"BG I'm so sorry, I understand now why what I did pissed you off so bad. That was such a jerk move of me. You know how I can be kinda a.." Barbara held a finger to his lips

"Just give me a hug" she said stretching her arms out

Dick stood up and fell into her arms

"Does this mean that you forgive me and were friends again?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Batgirl rolled her eyes "Of course it does, just think before you act next time okay?" she asked

Nightwing nodded and pulled her back into a hug.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews you all are awesome. I'm starting some summer classes on Monday so my updates might slow down but don't worry I will continue to update as many of my stories as possible. I have plans for all of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _AGE 18_

Barbara played with the sequence on her dress as she waited for her date Wesley to return with her drink. It was prom night and her and her date had just arrived she hadn't even danced yet. She felt her phone vibrate from the small clutch that matched her blush pink dress. She opened up the miniature sized purse and saw that she had received a text from Dick she swiped open to read it.

 _"Nightwing and Batgirl are needed"_ it read

Barbara sighed and texted back _"Now?"_

Almost immediately her phone vibrated again _"Unfortunately yes, meet you at the entrance in 5 minutes?"_

Barbara rolled her eyes _"Yeah let me just come up with an excuse to sneak off_ "

Wesley returned a second later holding two cups of punch a smile plastered on his face "For you" he handed her one of the cups.

She never thought of Wesley in a romantic kind of way he was sweet though so when he asked her to accompany him to prom she figured why not. Taylor had already asked Dick to go to prom with her the previous week, they weren't dating but Dick had told her yes. Not that him having a date should have any effect on whether or not she went with Wesley.

She took a sip and frowned "What's wrong?" He asked moving to take a seat next to hers

"One of my friends, her date stood her up she's in the bathroom broken hearted. I need to go comfort her. I'm so sorry" she lied

Wesley looked at her for a moment then nodded "Oh okay, that's fine I'll just wait here take as long as you need" he smiled

Barbara stood up and hugged him "Thank you" she whispered and pulled back placing a kiss on his cheek before running off.

She met Dick at the front door just as he said he would be. "So where did you tell your date you would be?" He asked once he saw her

"I told him that I had to comfort a friend. What about you?" She asked

Dick rolled his eyes "I told her I forgot something at home and that I would be back as soon as possible she probably won't even realize I'm gone I think I was more of an accessory then a prom date"

Barbara nodded "So what's the deal?" She asked as they walked out of the building and toward Dick's car to retrieve the spare suits that they kept hidden in there for situations like this

"Batman had a breakthrough in the Penguin case. So it's basically the same old same old gotta catch him before he destroys the city and get him back into Arkham" he opened the car door and gestured for her to go in "You change first, I'll stand guard"

Barbara nodded and got in the car as she began to change out of her dress and into her batgirl suit she watched Dick from the car window, like a true gentlemen he remained turned around the entire time never attempting to take a peek at her.

When she finished she opened the car door and stepped out in full batgirl attire minus her boots "It is so hard changing in the back of your car" she groaned as she hoped around and slipped on her boots.

Dick nodded "Try being taller then you and trying to change. Here, you drive so we can hide my car somewhere I'll change on the way" he said handing her the keys.

 _5 hours later_

After finally arriving back at the Batcave Barbara sighed. The mission was a success but had taken longer than they had anticipated and her phone was blown up with texts from Wesley asking her where she was she decided to ignore them and figured she'd text him back in the morning after she came up with a better excuse.

She felt someone's presence and looked up to see Dick standing in front of her he had changed back into his Tux and was holding her dress in his hands "What are you doing Dick prom ended a hour ago"

Dick shrugged "I know that, but you didn't get a prom so change into this and meet me in the garden" he handed the dress to her and walked out of the cave.

Barbara slipped into the dress and looked herself over in the mirror her hair and makeup wasn't nearly as pretty as it had been when she left her prom. She ran her hands through her hair. She still didn't know what Dick was up to but that didn't mean she couldn't try to look nice for whatever it was.

After she did as much as she could do to it she gave herself a satisfied nod and made her way to the garden. As she got closer she noticed that it was decorated with strings of lights. She made her way up the stone pathway and found Dick standing in the middle of the garden.

He grinned at herwhen he saw her "Dick what is all this?" She asked looking around at the beautifully decorated garden

Dick smiled and stepped forward "I know this is no Gotham Academy prom and I'm not your original date. But I figured since you didn't really get your prom tonight I'd give you a little make shift one...that is if you'll have me as your date?" He winked at her

Barbara smiled "Dick this is amazing! How did you get the time to put all this together?" She asked

Dick tilted his head "Let's just say Alfred is a very talented person whom I might have shot a quick text to when I realized we weren't going to be back in time to return to the real prom" he explained

Barbara laughed "In that case remind me to thank him"

Dick smiled and walked over to the outdoor stereo pressing play a slow song began to play he walked back toward Barbara and extended a hand "Dance with me?"

She looked up at him and nodded taking his hand she looped her arms around his neck and he laced his to her back pulling her closer to him they swayed back and forth to the music "Thank you " Barbara whispered into his chest

He nodded they continued to dance when suddenly there was a loud cackle of thunder as soon as the thunder sounded rain began to fall quickly picking up into a down pour. They both picked their heads up and looked up toward the sky at the rain falling down soaking them.

They began to crack up laughing "This would only happen to us you know that right" she looked back at him

Dick grinned and nodded in response

Barbara looked down at herself "And not only am I less prettied up then I was at our real prom I am now soaking wet and look like a wet rat"

Dick shook his head "If you're a wet rat you are the most beautiful wet rat that I have ever seen" he said pushing away the wet hair that was clinging to her face

Barbara brought her hands to the back of his neck and rubbed her thumbs at the end of his hair "Dick Grayson who taught you how to be such a charmer?" She teased

Dick shrugged and they began swaying to the music again. He looked at her for a few moments feeling the heavy rain dripping down his body, he bit his lip "Can I kiss you?" He asked

Barbara looked up at him "What?" She asked confused

Dick nodded "its prom night, it's raining and it's the perfect set up for one of those cheesy romance movies that you girls always watch at the cave. So I'm going to ask again, Babs can I kiss you? Just for fun, it doesn't have to mean anything" he clarified

Barbara thought about how much he had gone through just to make her smile. Which is why in that moment she stood up on her tip toes and leaned forward kissing his lips. As they stood there kissing in the rain it wasn't Batgirl and Nightwing, there wasn't any wondering of what other people might think and there were no labels. Just Dick and Barbara two best friends who in that moment were making a memory just like normal high schoolers did on prom night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well I managed to get a chapter to you guys this week so I'm pretty happy. And let's just say the next chapter might include a rating change so there's a heads up for that ;) Anyway this is just a cute little chapter. I know this one is short but I wanted to get one up this week and I promise you the next chapter you won't want to miss! Please continue to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _Age 18_

Dick quietly pried Barbara's bedroom window open. Since they had gotten home from patrol two hours ago he knew she went to sleep as soon as she went home. But this news couldn't wait till the morning he had to tell her now or he wouldn't ever be able to sleep. He tip toed over to Barbara's full sized bed and gently crawled across it to Barbara's sleeping form.

"Babs" he whispered shaking her gently. There was nothing.

"Babs wake up" he shook her a little harder but didn't raise his voice much. Not wanting to risk waking up her father. Dick could only imagine what his reaction would be to finding him in his daughter's bed at 3am

Barbara woke up, startled she jumped and flipped Dick over pinning him to the bed under her instinctively. "Dick? What are you doing here?" she asked

Dicks didn't respond his eyes wondering down to where Barbara sat up straddling his waist, her hands still pinning his arms above his head and her face nose to nose with him.

"Sorry, you scared me" Barbara blushed and quickly climbed off of him. She moved to sit beside him "But seriously why are you here at 3am? Batman let us off patrol early I figured you'd take advantage of that and catch up on sleep, or at least do some work for the team"

Dick shook his head "Stuff with the team is fairly caught up and the moment and I couldn't sleep which is what brought me here. The reason Batman sent us back early you're never going to believe"

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows "Try me" she pressed

Dick smiled "Alright, well I guess a few years back Batman had something go down with the daughter of a certain villain named Ra's al Ghul. And now there is an 8 year old who looks like Bruce at the manor" he grinned and looked at Barbara for her reaction

Her jaw dropped "Wait, you mean to tell me that Bruce has a blood child that he didn't know about for 8 years? Not only that but the said child is the grandson of one of Batman's enemies?

Dick nodded "Yupp now you see why I had to come tell you as soon as possible?

Barbara's smiled "Yeah, but why are they telling Bruce about him now? Are they up to something?" 

Dick shook his head no "His mother who is just as hard as her father said that it was in his best interest and safety if Bruce cared for him for now on then she just left….His name is Damian Wayne, wanna see pictures?" he grinned pulling out his phone.

Barbara nodded "Of course!" She scooted closer to Dick and looked over his shoulder as he scrolled through the handful of photos. "He's so cute! But why do all these pictures look like you discreetly took them? She asked

Dick slid his phone back into his pocket "Because I did, he's actually quiet terrifying when I met him I told him he was a cute kid and he called me an imbecile, then stared me down like he might kill me. Which is why I'm sleeping with my bedroom door locked when I get home. _Unless_ you let me sleep here tonight." He waggled his eyebrows.

Barbara narrowed her eyes "You really want to do that with my dad sleeping right across the hall?" she asked

"Please Babs the kid may be cute as a button but he's terrifying. Just for tonight, tomorrow I'm going to make it my goal to get him to like me" Dick pleaded

Barbara looked at him "What if my dad checks on me in the morning and sees you in here?" she asked

"I'll leave before he wakes up, come on Babs imagine how you'd feel if you found out when you woke up that my throat got slit by an 8 year old assassin while I was sleeping" he pouted

Barbara stood up then walked over to her bedroom door locking it, on her way back to the bed she grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from her closet. She threw them at Dick and he caught them "Fine, but only because it would take too long to break in a new best friend" she teased as she rolled up a small blanket and placed in the middle of her bed to make a barrier between them while they slept.

Dick smiled and laid back in the bed as she did the same "Thanks Babs, I promise I'll be out before your dad wakes up. You won't even hear me leave" he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek "Goodnight Babs" he rolled onto his side, his back facing her.

"Goodnight Dick" Barbara said softly watching him snuggle into his blanket before doing the same.

The next morning Barbara rolled over the bright morning sun shining threw her window. She found the opposite side of her bed was empty. Dick had left without being noticed just as he had promised. She was happy that he had left without her dad noticing that he had been there but at the same time she couldn't help but notice the small feeling of disappointment that he wasn't there.

 **So yeah, like I said short chapter I made Damian a little bit younger in my story just for plot reasons and future chapters. I cannot wait to post the next chapter I'm hoping to have it done by Wednesday of this week. Remember there may be a rating change it won't be anything too mature but if you'd rather this stay T let me know I don't want to loose followers.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yay got it up in the beginning of the week! So like I said a rating change just to be safe but nothing to mature. I hope you enjoy please review letting me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of the copyrighted material mentioned below**

 _Age 18_

Barbara pushed open the door to the manor music was blasting through the entire place, and the sight in front of her was an interesting one. Dick was at the top of the stairs. He stood on the railing his shirt completely unbuttoned in a pair of white swim trunks his hair was messy as he trusted his hips to the beat of the music. When he noticed that she had arrived he smiled and jumped down the stairs gracefully. hHe stepped toward her "Welcome to Casa de la Grayson" he grinned spreading his arms out wide.

Barbara looked Dick up and down it had been a while since she had gotten a good look at him shirtless.

Dick noticed this and got a cocky grin on his face as he stepped forward closer to her "Oh that's right, you haven't seen me completely without a shirt in a long time at least not in good lighting"

He got closer to her and shrugged his shirt off his shoulders "Tell me Babs, do you like what you see" he whispered in a husky tone

Barbara fought the urge to run her hands along his bare abdomen

She looked at him for a moment before swallowing sharply " So ummmm casa de la Grayson huh? Where'd that come from?"

Dick chuckled and took a step back "Well, Alfred is visiting family in England for the next week, Bruce is on a business trip for the weekend, he took Damian with him and Tim decided he'd go visit his father for a few days" he explained

Barbara smiled "Which means you have the manor all to yourself this weekend for the first time" she stated

Dick nodded "Yup, and also why I told you to pack an overnight bag. Come on go put on your bathing suit and we'll go swimming" he suggested

"Okay I'll meet you out there" she grinned and made her way up the stairs

Dick watched her make her way up the stairs before turning and heading outside toward the pool deck. He took a running jump into the pool and swam around waiting for Barbara. When she walked out Dick hoped she didn't take notice when he took in her exposed skin. She strutted to a deck chair and tossed her towel down. She laid back in the chair and slipped on her sunglasses. "What are you doing?" Dick asked her.

"I'm going to get my body all warm before I jump in" she explained without looking up at him. Dick rolled his eyes and pushed himself up out of the pool

He slowly approached Barbara's chair then lunged forward hovering his body overtop of her. "Dick get off of me! You're wet" she screeched

Dick chuckled "Guess it's a good thing you're wearing a bathing suit then huh?" He teased while reaching up and pulling her sunglasses off so their eyes would meet.

"Please get in the pool with me. It would make me happy" he pleaded puckering out his lip

Barbara rolled her eyes "Fine, but after a little bit your helping me put on sun tan lotion and letting me sun bathe"

Dick nodded "That sounds like a fantastic deal to me"

Barbara blushed realizing what she had just suggested could have been a little flirty

Dick leaned down and quickly scooped her up before taking a running jump with her into the pool

After about an hour they both decided to go inside and get changed for the night. Dick was in the kitchen heating up a meal that Alfred had pre made, while Barbara was in the shower.

Barbara stepped out of the shower and into Dick's room, she asked to use his shower since his shower head was really nice. She wrapped the towel tighter around her body and walked toward his dresser opening the 2nd drawer from the top. After going through her overnight bag she realized she had forgotten to pack pajamas so Dick told her to get a t-shirt from his drawers. After selecting one she liked she pulled it out and closed the drawer. Barbara took a quick glance at the bedroom door to ensure that it was locked before she dropped her towel. She stood there for a moment letting the cold air hit her exposed skin. She let out a sigh something about being naked in Dick's room and the idea that he had been naked in the same room sent an unexplainable thrill through her spin. She slipped on Dick T-shirt and her exercise shorts then ran a brush through her wet hair. She took a quick glance in the mirror once satisfied she walked down the stairs just in time to see Dick pulling the Casserole out of the oven. "It smells delicious" Barbara grinned

Dick turned to her voice and smiled "Alfred made it. I'm sure it is" he scooped out a spoonful and put it on a plate handing it to her "Careful, it's hot" he warned as he prepared a plate for himself. She nodded and made her way to the living room. Taking it upon herself to flop onto the couch and search Netflix.

When Dick walked in and saw what she had put on he threw his head back "You've got to be kidding me" he groaned flopping down on the couch next to her.

She laughed "Yes, The Vampire Diaries is one of the best shows ever!"

"You just like it because of Damon." He grinned

Barbara whipped her head around and smiled at him "You actually know his name? And here I thought you never paid attention to it"

"Well after you confessed how much I looked like him last year I had to look into it and find out his name" he said with a mouthful of food

Barbara rolled her eyes "When are you going to stop teasing me about that? I was drunk." She protested

Dick chuckled "Only when you admit that you think I look like him while you're sober" he waved his fork at her.

Barbara shook her head "Well I guess you'll be teasing me about it forever because I'm never admitting it. Drunk me is crazy you don't look anything like him"

Dick took the last bite of food then reached over and grabbed the remote he pressed pause when it was on Damon's face "Oh please Babs" he leaned forward and grabbed her chin in his hand pulling it to look at him. "Look at me, and look at him, then look at me then look at him. We look alike" he said as he moved her head from looking at him to the TV screen

Barbara giggled "You have the same colored eyes I guess. But that's about it"

Dick groaned and flopped back on the couch "You know what, I think drunk you is smarter than sober you." He joked

After 2 episodes they decided they should get up and do the dishes. "You wash, I'll dry and put away?" Barbara suggested

"Sounds good to me" Dick said walking over to the sink where he began washing the casserole dish.

"Dick this still has a ton of soap suds on it" Barbara said as she passed the dish back to him

"Babs that's not a lot" he protested re rinsing the dish to please her. As he did so his eyes wondered to the soapy dish water where he got an idea. He smirked and scrapped up a handful of suds "You want a ton of suds? I'll give you a ton of suds" Dick taunted blowing the suds at and expected Barbara

"Oh you did not just do that!" Barbara grinned

Dick laughed "Oh yes I did!" She reached over him and splashed her hand in the water "Hey no fair that's water I just gave you suds!" He splashed her back this went on for a while before long the water was almost completely out of the sink and on the floor instead.

Both Dick and Barbara sat on the floor leaned up against the cabinets laughing hysterically. "If Alfred was here he would kill us" Barbara said as she caught her breath, she leaned her head on Dicks shoulder

He nodded and stood up offering a hand to help Barbara up "Oh yes and he'd probably throw in there something about how we graduated high school a month ago and shouldn't be acting so childish"

Barbara nodded "I still can't believe we graduated, I also can't believe you're not upset about it"

Dick rolled his eyes "Being done with school opens more doors for me to focus on crime fighting" he shrugged

Barbara nodded "True, but that school holds so many memories it's where I 100% figured out that you were Robin" she reminded him

Dick grinned "I never asked, how you knew just by kissing me that I was Robin?"

Barbara became a little sheepish "I don't know just a feeling I guess." She shrugged

"Is it a feeling you get when we kiss...like electricity or sparks?" He asked taking a step forward

Barbara quickly turned away "Just a feeling okay." She said not meeting his eyes

Dick didn't say anything he took a deep breath and stepped forward closely behind her. He reached forward and moved the hair away from her right shoulder

"Dick what are you doing?" She questioned nervously

Dick shook his head and leaned forward to her ear "Testing a theory" he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist

"And ugh wha-what's that?" She stuttered

Dick nuzzled the crook of her neck "How long it'll take for a female best friend to just admit that she has feeling for her male best friend after he's made it pretty obvious in the past couple months that he has feelings for her" he said he lifted his head up and pulled her back closer against him. When she didn't attempt to pull away he decided to continue sensing her holding in a breath. He kissed her shoulder where the collar was hanging off "My bet is in 3..." he kissed her neck "two..." he kissed her cheek "and..."

He was cut off when Barbara whirled around and placed a deep rough long kiss on his lips "One" she whispered when they pulled apart

Dick grinned and kissed her again hooking his arms under her legs she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist not breaking the kissing he backed them up and placed her on the countertop. He moved from her lips and began kissing down her neck

"Dick your room now" she panted running her hands through his hair.

Dick detached his lips from her neck and looked at her interpreting what she said he nodded picking her up and going up the stairs as fast as he could.

Once they were in his room he set her down gently so her feet met the floor Barbara looked at him with hungry eyes as she pushed back up against the wall. She placed a kiss on his lips and pulled away, she looked down at him and grinned grabbing onto the collar of his shirt she ripped it down the middle

"Aggressive" Dick chuckled watching as she completely destroyed his shirt

Barbara shot him a half smile "Shut up"

He pulled her into another kiss backing her to his bed and falling back onto it.

A few minutes later Dick lay hovering over Barbara's naked body. "Are you nervous?" He whispered

Barbara shook her head "No you?" She whispered back running a hand through his hair

"No" he said leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on her lips as the two became one.

Dick and Barbara laid back in the bed panting heavily.

"You have got to be kidding me" Barbara stated

Dick rolled to his side to look at her wrapping an arm around her waist "What?"

"10 years and that's what I've been missing?" She smiled

Dick grinned "Well to be fair Babs it would have been a little inappropriate when we were 8" he joked

Barbara laughed and shoved him then cuddled into his side she rested her head on his chest "What are you thinking right now?" She asked while she traced over some of his scars

Dick grinned "I can't wait to tell Wally he's going to be so excited"

Barbara swatted his chest and giggled "Dick I'm serious"

Dick laughed "So am I" he teased

She glared at him

Dick rolled over pulling her close to him he kissed her lips tenderly before pressing their foreheads together "What I'm thinking is, I can't believe I finally got to show my best friend how much I love her" He whispered tucking a stray hair behind her ear

Barbara placed a soft kiss on his lips "How is you can go from being so cocky to so sweet in a matter of seconds?" She grinned running a finger across his lips.

He smiled "It's one of my many talents, some of which I got to show you tonight" he winked at her

Barbara rolled away from him "And we're back to cocky again"

Dick scooted his body closer to her, he kissed her temple then her cheek then her neck, chin, lips and nose "I could go back to sweet if you'd like " he whispered

She nodded "I'd like that" he pulled her close and she cuddled into him again

"How have you liked Casa de la Grayson so far?" He asked running his hands through her hair

She nodded "So far I'd say it's turning out to be a fantastic weekend."

Dick kissed the top of her head "Me too and it's only just begun"


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so glad ya'll enjoyed the last chapter! But this is just the beginning of their relationship because remember this is the city of Gotham and they're crime fighters, you can't have a happy ending for long ;) As always remember I love reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _AGE 18 (The next day)_

Barbara rolled over the next morning to find only herself in the bed. She sat up and eyed the room. After determining that Dick was not in there or in his bathroom she slid out of the bed and pulled on his button up shirt over her panties.

As she made her way down the back stairs that led to the kitchen she heard Dicks voice but what he was saying was rather odd "Ow, ow...damn it...ouch"

Barbara scrunched up her nose and continued down the stairs at a little bit of a quicker pace curious as to what had him saying this

When she reached the kitchen she found Dick at the stove attempting to fry bacon in nothing but sweat pants

Barbara laughed and stepped forward "What are you doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow

Dick looked at her over his shoulder "Well I thought it'd be nice if you came down stairs to me making you a sexy breakfast." He went to flip a piece of bacon that popped a splash of grease hitting his abdomen "Ouch!" He let out

"But it's actually less sexy and more painful then I imagined" he turned around to face her

Barbara grinned and stepped forward "Its okay I'm not really hungry for breakfast anyways"

"Well I'm almost done with it, the bacon is done and the pancake batter is in the fridge all we have to do is heat up the pan" he pointed his thumb toward the refrigerator

Barbara stepped forward and reached around him turning off the stove and moving the bacon from the burner "We can eat breakfast later, right now I'm kind of in the mood for something else" she grinned placing a hand on his bare chest

Dick chuckled he turned and began heading toward the stairs he immediately took notice that Barbara wasn't following him and looked at her "Babs the bedroom is this way" he grinned pointing up the stairs

"Yeah but the closet is this way" she bit her lip and flashed him a mischievous grin.

Dick smiled and headed toward her she giggled running toward the hall closet. Dick caught up with her and grabbed her pulling her into the closet and shutting the door behind him. He pressed her up against the wall and kissed her tenderly

"Do you know which closet this is hunk wonder?" Barbara whispered as Dick sucked on her neck

Dick grinned and looked up at her "Of course, it's the same one we had our first kiss in when we were 14" he kissed her lips she kissed him back, Dick ran his hand down her thigh "By the way, when did you get a Garter tattoo? It's very sexy" he whispered in her ear as he began to nibble her ear lobe.

"About 3 months ago" she said as she ran her hands through his hair and gasped as he began sucking on her neck again.

"Well I love the color, blue is a hot color on you. I also love my new nickname Hunk wonder has such a better ring to it then Boy wonder"

Barbara grinned and pulled his pants the rest of the way down only to unveil that he didn't put any underwear on. Dick chuckled "What is it?" He asked capturing her lips and holding her close he reached his hand under the button up and began kneading her breast earning a moan from both of them

"I put panties on " she gasped

"Well maybe we should change that" Dick growled pressing her further back against the closet wall.

He was about to begin unbuttoning his shirt off of her when he heard the sound of the closet door open "Oh my god!" A stunned voice said the two quickly whipped around to see Tim standing in the doorway in shock. Dick pushed Barbara behind him "I'm blind! " Tim screeched

Dick realized he was still naked and picked up his sweats to cover his groin area "Tim get out "he barked

"I'm too shocked to move...and I'm still blind" he stated in a monotone voice

Dick quickly slipped his pants back on and walked to Tim grabbing him by the wrist he pulled him down the hall "Let go of me! I don't know where your hands have been or worse your fingers" Tim fought Dicks grasp and shuddered at the thought

Finally Dick released him "You didn't see anything" Dick stated

Tim shook his head "What, so you two are fuck buddies or something" he asked harshly

Dick shook his head "no"

"Then what are you?" He asked in an aggravated tone

Dick was quiet for a moment "We are...Why are you here anyways? I thought you were going to be at your dads the rest of the weekend" he attempted to change the subject

" My old man doesn't care about me why do you think Batman let me be Robin without me being a true orphan, or why Jim Gordon has knowingly let me live here with Bruce for the past year without him being my legal guardian. I got there and he was already passed out drunk, he didn't get up tile 3pm yesterday and then he started drinking again only to leave me at his house by myself for the rest of the night while he went out parting. He came home with 2 women who looked like hookers last night and this morning I woke up to him passed out on the couch so I left " he explained

Dick looked at his brother sadly "Tim I'm so sorry"

Tim shrugged "It's okay, but you would think after a guy hasn't seen his son in over 6 months he'd make some sort of attempt to spend time with him" he attempted to say in a brave face.

Dick shook his head "Come here" he pulled him into a hug and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

As he hugged Tim, Barbara stepped out of the closet "I'm going to go change" she mouthed not wanting to disturb the moment. Dick nodded in response

Tim pulled away from the hug first "Come on let's go to the kitchen Alfred left us some pancake batter and I made bacon" Dick told him leading him to the kitchen.

Tim sat on a bar stool sipping on a cup of coffee that Dick had made for him, he was beginning to feel a little bit better now that he was back home.

Dick began to pour the first pancake onto the hot pan. Barbara walked down the stairs and gave Tim a casual smile "Hey Timmy" she said ruffling the 15 year olds hair and taking a seat next to him

"Ummm hey Barbara" Tim said avoiding her eyes

Dick laughed "Tim you can look at her, it's not like you saw anything of hers" he teased

Tim shook his head "I'm still scarred by that" he stated

Dick walked over placing a heart shaped pancake in front of Tim "You're kidding me right?" He glared at his brother. Dick let out a chuckle and turned back to the stove to flip the new set of hot cakes.

Barbara leaned in closer to Tim "All kidding aside Tim what did Dick tell you about us?" She asked resting a hand on his shoulder

Tim looked up at his brother who was holding two plates of pancakes that he assumed were for himself and Barbara "He didn't tell me anything"

Barbara looked at Dick who shrugged "We haven't exactly talked about what we are " he placed the plate down in front of her and laid a hand on hers "I mean I know what I want to be though" She smiled at him "But what about the team, and with you being the girlfriend of Bruce Wayne's adopted son it could target you as a kidnapping prospect" he said with concern as he walked around the counter closer to her.

"Like I'm not already a kidnapping target as it is being the commissioner's daughter, and I know what you mean with the team it'd be completely unprofessional for me to date the boss"

Dick nodded and leaned his forehead against hers "What if we just date but keep it a secret between us" Barbara whispered

Dick nodded "That sounds like a very good and sexy idea Ms. Gordon." He leaned forward capturing her lips

Tim gagged and pushed the remainder of his breakfast away "I'm still here"

Dick and Barbara pulled apart and looked at the current Robin "Sorry Tim boy, you can keep it a secret right? "Barbara pleaded

Tim rolled his eyes "I guess"

Barbara jumped up giving him a side hug "Thank you" she kissed his cheek

"Yeah thanks bro" Dick reached over ruffling his hair

"Yeah yeah just don't do any of that cutesy couple stuff around me anymore" Tim said as he straightened out his hair.

Dick glanced at his phone then took a bite of pancakes "I gotta go change, Wallys coming over" he said with a mouthful of food.

"Whys Wally coming over?" Tim asked curiously

Dick shrugged "I guess him and Artemis think I'm lonely with everyone gone this weekend"

Barbara smiled "I'll go drive around a little bit text me when they get here and I'll come back" she gave Dick a quick hug before he walked up the stairs to change

Tim spun around in the chair "Oh I get it, Wally and Artemis don't know you two had a little sleep over" he pointed out

Barbara nodded "And they won't find out right" she looked at him sternly

Tim held his hands up on defense "I won't say anything about you being with him I swear"

She flashed him a smile and walked out the door.

 _10 minutes later_

Artemis and Wally walked into the manor helping theme selves in. Dick hadn't come back down from his room yet. Wally ran into the room and smiled "Tim Timothy! I didn't know you'd be home" he grinned grabbing Dicks remaining pancake and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Yeah things sorta happened with my dad and I decided to come home" he explained not wanting to go back into detail.

Artemis rested a hand on the boys shoulder "I'm sorry to hear that sweetie"

Tim shrugged "Its fine I'm over it"

Dick made his way down the stairs "Hey Walls hey Arty" he grinned giving Wally a high five and Artemis a quick hug.

"Where's Barb I figured she'd be here by now." Artemis said looking around the kitchen

Tim shot Dick a secretive knowing smirk Dick playfully shoved him "She's on her way over she should be here soon."

Artemis smiled "Well I hope you told her to bring her bathing suit cause Wally and I brought ours , we really want to swim" she said holding up a bag.

Dick nodded "I think she actually left one here from last time she came over to swim" he told her. His phone vibrated and he glanced at it "She's here now anyways" he said

As if on cue Barbara walked through the doors "Hey Wally Hey Arty!" She smiled rushing into the kitchen and embracing them both in a hug at the same time

"Hey girl it's been a while! What's new?" Artemis asked

Barbara hopped up on the counter "Not much, graduated high school, and starting college in the fall but in the meantime I'm at full time work patrolling Gotham and working with these two along with the rest of the ole team" she explained

Artemis nodded "Nothing much is new with Wally and I either, just work and school, you know boring civilian stuff"

Barbara smiled "You two need to come visit the mountain. Everyone misses you so much!" She told them

Dick nodded in agreement

"We'd like to...we just have to find the time. But we're here now" Wally told them

Tim nodded "Yeah let's go swimming!" He jumped down from the barstool

"Yeah Timboy is right let's go swimming, pick a room and get changed" Dick said as they all headed up the stairs

 _An hour later._

Barbara was on Dicks shoulders and Artemis was on Wally's they were in the middle of a game of chicken with Tim playing the part of the referee.

Artemis and Barbara held onto each others arms pushing back and forth, suddenly Artemis quit and tilted her head to the side looking at Barbara's neck. Barbara took advantage of this opportunity and pushed Artemis into the water

"Yes victory!" Barbara screamed throwing her hands up in the air and falling into the water.

When she came back up Artemis had already resurfaced "gotcha!" Dick shot a teasing grin at Artemis and Wally

"Yeah yeah, come here Barbara" Artemis waved Barbara gave a confused look but obliged and swam toward her Artemis reached her hand up and ran it along Barbara's neck "Where were you last night girl?" She smirked at her

Barbara pushed herself a little bit away "I was nowhere, had patrol and that's about it. Why do you ask?"

Wally noticed what Artemis was talking about an amused smile formed on his face

"Guys leave Barbara alone we met up here last night went on patrol and she went home" Dick defended

Artemis shook her head "Hate to break it to you Nightwing, but I think Barb her might have went somewhere else either before or after your patrol" she swam forward and ran her fingers across the bruises on Barbara's neck.

"Damn Barbara what did you have sex with a vampire?" She asked pointing out the multiple hickies that lined her neckline

"He probably wasn't far from it" Dick chimed on earning a glare from Barbara

She brought her hand to her neck and rubbed it "Did the makeup wash off that bad?" She asked Artemis and Tim nodded

"Well we can say the same for Dickie boy over here, look or his back it looks like he got attacked by a mountain lion" he said turning Dick around to reveal his scratched up bare back. Barbara looked down and blushed

"I'm getting out because I don't want to relive this again." Tim stated he began to make his way toward the steps of the pool but was stopped by Wally

"Wait you know who Dick was with?" he asked

Tim nodded "Yeah, I walked in on him this morning scarred me for life" he stated

Dick glared at him he hadn't said Barbara's name but Wally and Artemis were close enough to figuring it out without Tim's comment "Well you should have knocked" Dick told him in his Nightwing tone

Tim rolled his eyes and wrapped the towel around his body "Since when do you knock to go into a closet? I was looking for my jacket so I could go for a walk and clear my head" he protested "I'm going to my room to take a nap I haven't slept well all weekend" Tim told him he walked back into the house

There was a minute of awkward silence before Wally broke it "Wait...closet. And you have scratches on your back then Barbara has love bites. And you two have always had a history of closets." He looked toward Artemis for her to continue she looked at him for a moment processing what he was saying a big smile formed on her face

"You two hooked up! Well it's about time!" She splashed Barbara who smiled at her

"You can't tell anyone. It's supposed to be a secret Tim wasn't even supposed to know" Barbara informed them.

Artemis and Wally both nodded "I promise I won't say anything" she held up a hand in a mock pledge the three of them looked at Wally

"Wally..." Dick said sternly

"Fine I promise I won't say anything to anyone. Because otherwise I know Artemis would kill me" he grumbled

Barbara sighed "Thank you"

Wally nodded "No problem, trust me your secret is safe with us. We've been shipping you two since you were 14. We don't want to risk anything to ruin it now that it's finally happened" he told her she smiled and hugged him quickly

A little while later Barbara and Artemis were laying out on the deck chairs soaking in the sun while Dick, Tim and Wally played football in the grass outside the screened in porch.

"So I know you have to be dying to tell someone the details about last night, spill girl!" Artemis gushed

Barbara turned toward her and smiled "I thought you'd never ask! We were in the kitchen last night doing dishes and had, had some moments. I turned away and tried to push him away like I always do because my stupid mind told me I needed to keep our feelings in friendships boundaries. I guess Dick finally had enough of the back and forth situations because he stepped behind me pulled me to him and kissed my shoulder. Then he whispers in this super sexy voice how he has a theory on how long it'll take for a 'female best friend' to admit her feelings to her 'male best friend'. He continued by saying it would be in 3 seconds. As he was counting down he kissed my neck and cheek. I couldn't control myself anymore before he got to one I turned around and kissed him the rest just happened" she gushed

Artemis let out a small squeal "Oh my god that is the sweetest thing ever. I guess all the stories I hear about Dick are true, he is a total sweetheart. No wonder he gets so many girls" she said as she watched the boys jumping around chasing each other. She caught what she had said and quickly turned to Barbara "Barb I didn't mean it like that!"

Barbara shook her head "Artemis its fine, I know Dick has a little reputation as a playboy. But I'm okay with that because I know to him I'm not just some other girl. I'm his best friend he's not going to just leave me when he gets bored." She watched Dick toss the football to Wally as Tim jumped up and attempted to catch it.

Artemis nodded "I agree, even when you weren't on the team and he was a scrawny little 13 year old boy he'd always talk about his best friend in Gotham, he's always cared deeply for you" she smiled at her female friend

Barbara jumped up "Come on lets go play with the guys, we can show them how it's done"

Artemis grinned "Heck yeah girl!" they sprinted toward the screen door and toward the yard ready to take on the guys


	26. Chapter 26

**Please make sure to review and tell me what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _ **AGE 18**_

Barbara walking into her room to see her phone light up indicating she had received a text, she looked at it and saw that it was from Dick. She smiled as she read it.

"Your dad home tonight?" It read

"No he's working a double" she texted back

"Good, I'm babysitting the little bro before patrol. Why don't you come over and help" he replied

She rolled her eyes "Ok I'll be over in a few"

She hit send and gathered her things before heading out the door

Barbara arrived at the manor and helped herself in she found Damian sitting on the couch and smiled at the 8 year old. "Hey Damian where's Dick?" She asked

"Kitchen" he stated not tearing his eyes always from the TV screen Barbara looked to see what had him so interested

A bloody scene from The Following was flashing and Barbara's eyes widened she decided not to say anything and made her way to the kitchen. She found Dick and Tim both sitting at the barstools talking "Hey" she grinned strutting toward Dick and pecking his lips

"Ugh gross what did I tell you about the cutesy stuff in front of me" Tim groaned

Dick smirked "It's just a peck" he leaned forward and pecked Barbara's lips again

"Is anyone paying attention to Damian?" She asked looking at the two boys who shrugged

"Last I checked he was in the living room to watch TV" Dick told her

Barbara nodded "Yeah and he's watching The Following...I don't think that's very appropriate for an 8 year old" she told them

Tim shook his head "He's lived with assassins his first 8 years of life, his life basically was The Following. I'm sure he's fine"

Barbara looked toward Dick who shrugged "He's fine Babs" he assured her

Barbara sighed "Whatever you're the babysitter, why are you babysitting him anyways?"

Dick stood up "Bruce got called on a last minute justice league mission and Alfred is running errands but he should be back before we go on patrol" he explained Barbara nodded

5 hours later

It was 11pm, they would have to leave for patrol in 30 minutes and Barbara lay back on the couch a bowl of peanuts in her lap. Alfred had gotten home 2 hours ago but Dick insisted that he would continue taking care of Damian. Tim was in the Batcave finishing up some computer work for tonight's patrol. She threw a handful of peanuts in her mouth and closed eyes as she chewed them. She was taken by surprise when her mouth was unexpectedly taken by attack.

"Eww Babs you have food in your mouth!" Dick exclaimed wiping his mouth as he pulled away from her

Barbara laughed and sat up setting the bowl of peanuts on the coffee table "Serves you right for kissing me without warning"

He laughed and sat next to her "Well Damian is finally asleep" he told her

She shook her head "That kid is something else"

Dick nodded "Agreed"

Barbara tilted her head to the side "Are you okay"

Dick gave her a questionable look "What do you mean"

She scooted closer to him "I mean with everything going on with the team and Artemis and Wally" she explained referring to the undercover mission Artemis was currently on

Dick looked at her "Is it that obvious that it's bothering me?" He asked raising an eyebrow

She shook her head "Probably not to everyone. But I can see it, I know it's bothering you" she said running her hands along his face

He sighed letting his head fall into her hands "It's just what if something happens to her Babs? I don't think I could forgive myself she's one of my closest friends and my best guy friend's girlfriend. Not only that she's one of the few people outside of the Bat family who knows my real identity"

Barbara kissed his forehead "Dick, Nightwing did what he had to do for the sake of the mission. Our jobs aren't glorious ones, sometimes we have to make decisions that would seem heartless to average civilians. But you chose the right girl for the job. This is Artemis we are talking about here, she's a fighter and not only that because of her family she knows how to think like a villain ahead of any of us." She pulled his head up and kissed his lips gently "Also thank you" she said softly

He rose an eyebrow at her "For what?" He questioned

Barbara pressed their foreheads together "For telling me, and not keeping this mission a secret from me. I know you could have just told me what you told the rest of the team"

He nodded "I know Bruce wouldn't think it was professional but I couldn't stand the thought of lying to you. I'm sorry I wouldn't let you come with me though when we said goodbye to Artemis "he looked at her with sad eyes

She gave him a half smile and nodded "I wish I could've been there. But I understand, if nobody knows that I know the less likely I am to be put in danger"

He reached up and ran his hands through her hair "I don't know what I would do if I lost you" he leaned forward and kissed her lips the sound of the grandfather clock chiming pulling them apart "It's 11:30 we better go on patrol" he whispered pulling her up from the couch

When they arrived back home after patrol Tim went straight to his room. Dick and Barbara stayed down in the cave for a little bit before deciding to retreat to Dick's bedroom to change and get ready for the bed.

"You were amazing on patrol tonight" Dick grinned after putting on sweat pants. He jumping in bed next to her

She smiled "Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself" she grinned and leaned forward capturing his lips in hers

She rolled so that she was on top of him straddling his waist. She began to place a trail of kisses down his neck, chest and abdomen. There was a knock at the door and Barbara quickly jumped off of him.

"Who could that be?" she asked

Dick looked toward the door "I have no clue. Stay here I'll go check" he said sliding out of the bed.

He flipped on the light and walked over to the door, opening it he looked down to see Damian standing in his door way "Oh hey Dami, what brings you to my room at 3am?" he asked confused

"Grayson, I believe the air in my room is broken and I know your room is always cool. I would like to stay in here with you tonight so that I can sleep comfortably. "The young boy stated

Dick furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Barbara who shrugged her shoulders

"Yeah sure bud come on in, but ummm listen is it okay if Barbara stays in here too? She likes my room too because it's nice and cool" he said finding the excuse

Damian walked into the room dragging his blanket behind him "I do not mind" he said looking at Barbara and climbing into the bed

Dick walked across the room he was about to turn the light off when Damian stopped him "Grayson, can you please keep the bathroom light on?" he asked sounding almost like a normal 8 year old.

Dick looked toward the bathroom and nodded slowly "Umm yeah" he walked to the bathroom and turned on the light then finally turned off the main bedroom light before getting back into his bed again.

"Listen Damian, can you please not tell anyone that I slept in Dick's bed." Barbara said looking at the boy lying between her and Dick.

Damian nodded "I won't tell anyone about you Gordon, as long as you don't tell anyone about me. I don't want anyone to know that I wanted a light on or that I came to you, is that understood Grayson?" Damian rolled in the bed and looked at Dick sternly

Dick nodded his head quickly "I won't say anything little D" he promised

It didn't take long for Damian to fall asleep

"I told you an 8 year old shouldn't have been watching that show" Barbara whispered

Dick looked at her, the light coming from the bathroom sparkling off of his eyes "Do you really think that's the reason he came here?" he asked

Barbara rose an eyebrow and directed her eyes down at Damian, Dick looked down at the boy who was hugging his waist tightly, his head rested against Dick's chest.

"Maybe he's just a cuddler in his sleep state?" Dick suggested running his hands threw the 8 year olds hair

Barbara narrowed her eyes at him

Dick rolled his eyes "Okay maybe you were right, maybe it wasn't a good idea to let him watch 5 hours of a gory show"

Barbara smiled and scooted as close as she could to Dick without disturbing Damian. "Did you just say that I was right?"

Dick grinned "Don't rub it in"

Barbara shook her head "I guess you're right, having your little brother in the bed between us is punishment enough huh" she leaned her head down and kissed the top of Damien's head his arms were still hugging Dick tightly.

"I would never get to do that while he's awake figured I'd take a chance at the opportunity" she laughed softly and kissed Dicks lips

"Goodnight Dick" she said softly

"Goodnight Babs" he whispered back the two of them closing their eyes after a long night of fighting crime fighting


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming and let me know what you think of this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _Age 19_

Dick and Barbara walked the streets of Gotham. It was a nice summer's day but it was also very hot.

"Let's go eat some ice cream" Dick suggested as they began to approach a nearby shop

She looked toward Dick "Sugar, calories and carbs! What would our mentor think?" She gave him a teasing smile

Dick laughed "I won't tell if you won't" he winked at her

She smiled "Race ya!" She said quickly taking off

Dick ran after her, he caught up to her just as she was approaching the store he swung the door open for her "My lady" he bowed she rolled her eyes and stepped into the cold building.

They approached the clear counter and looked down at all the flavors there were to choose from "Dick!?" A high pitch voice rang.

They both looked up to see the girl behind the counter she had a wide smile on her face "Ummm Hi" he Dick said awkwardly

She stepped around the counter and to them "Do you remember me, Amy Turnbit"

Dick was quite before nodding "Oh yeah Amy how are you?" He said not really remembering but going along with it

"I'm good, I see you two are still friends?" She asked looked toward Barbara they both nodded "You know I always thought what we had was special too" the girl batted her eyes

Dick took a step back "Oh really" he said nervously his memory about the girl coming back to him

She nodded "I saw an article about Bruce Wayne in this month's issue of Forbes, they talked a little bit about you. According to the article you're single" she said placing a hand on Dicks forearm. Dick knew Barbara was sending Amy secret death glares.

"Is that so?" He said trying to nonchalantly brush her hand away

"So what do you say Grayson, wanna take a girl out for the night? I live with my sister in her apartment now and she works nights a lot" the girl grinned

Dick smiled at her in response "Listen Amy, Babs and I are kind of in a hurry. We were just really craving Ice Cream" Dick lied

Amy nodded "Oh yeah of course" she walked back around the counter and took their order

"Okay your total is $5.23" Amy told him after typing the numbers into the cash register Dick swiped his debt card and the machine printed his receipt Amy tore it off and took a pen writing on the receipt before handing to him

"Have a nice day" She grinned

Dick nodded and walked away following behind Barbara. Once they were outside she walked ahead of him "Babs wait up" Dick smiled walking at quicker pace to catch up to her. He saw the expression on her face and sighed "You're mad." He said

She shook her head "No I'm not"

Dick nodded "Yes you are"

She turned to him and grabbed the receipt from his hands seeing that the girl had written her number on the receipt "Who is she" she asked raising an eyebrow

Dick shook his head "She's just a girl from high school" he said casually

" _Just_ a girl from high school?"

Dick nodded

"Where you ever together, cause I thought I knew all your girlfriends?" She said crossing her arms

Dick shook his head "Well we were never together we just...went together once or twice" he shrugged

"What does that even mean?" Barbara glared

Dick bit his lip, Barbara sighed and continued walking forward

"Awe come on Babs you knew my history before we decided to take this step" he said catching up to her again

She rolled her eyes, "I know it's just I hate keeping this a secret. I hate that we can't just go out and be a normal couple." She sighed

Dick nodded "I know, when I notice guys checking you out do you know how hard it is not to drop the friends act and grab you. I just want to rub in their faces that your mine" he said softly

"And I wish you could just kiss me right now and hold me and make me feel better about all this" she whispered fighting the urge to kiss him right there on the busy street

Dick was silent for a moment "The mountain is probably pretty quiet we could head over there, sneak into my room" he grinned

Barbara glared at him

"That didn't help did it" he sighed

Barbara nodded "No it didn't, I'm sorry I'm just frustrated is all"

Dick nodded in defeat "I know, I understand" they continued to walk down the street being sure to keep a friendly distance between them incase paparazzi or anyone else spotted them

The next morning Dick found himself at Barbara's bedroom window before the sun was even rising.

He pried the window open and tip toed over to her bed taking in a moment to stare at her sleeping form. Then carefully he crawled into the bed. He kissed her neck then her shoulder.

She began to stir "Ugh Dick?" She groaned he smiled and lifted his head up watching her eyes flutter open "What are you doing here?" She said sleepily.

"Get dressed and leave a message for your dad saying you went off for the day" Dick instructed

Barbara pushed herself up and looked at him confused "What are you talking about?"

Dick rolled his eyes "It's a surprise, just trust me" he grinned walking toward the window

"Do I need anything?" She asked

Dick shook his head "No you can come out just like that if you want, I have everything"

He opened up her bedroom window "Meet me at my car when you're ready" he told her climbing out.

10 minutes later

Barbara climbed into the passenger seat of Dicks car still dressed in her pajamas "Are you going to tell me where we are going now" she asked as they began driving

Dick smiled and reached a hand in the backseat fishing around while still keeping his eyes on the road. Finally he found what he was searching for "No, but you're a detective see if you can figure it out" he grinned tossing a luggage bag into her lap.

She looked at him and unzipped the bag looking inside she pulled out a Boho style tank top, black elastic shorts with white lace around the bottom, a cute new pink and white stripped bikini , a white beach cover up and a pair of flip flops. There was also Dick's bathing suit and a pair of his clothes inside. "Are we going to the beach or something?" she asked tilting her head

Dick chuckled and nodded "Yup, Ms. Gordon, I am taking you to Bruce Wayne's private island for the day" he grinned

Barbara smiled "Dick you should have just told me, I have a bathing suit and clothes at home. You didn't have to buy it for me, that's too much money"

Dick laughed "Nonsense what good is being one of the richest 19 year olds in the world if I can't spend it on making my best friend happy"

She smiled "How are we getting there?" She asked

Dick shrugged "We're taking Bruce's private jet" he explained

Barbara looked at him "Does Bruce know you're taking it?"

Dick nodded "Of course I'm not that sneaky, I haven't flown since I got my pilots license 6 months ago so I told him I wanted to take it out for the day so I can brush up on my training" he explained as they pulled into the yard where the jet was located

Three hours later

Dick found himself standing on the porch of the beach bungalow watching Barbara lay on the shore of the water soaking up the sun.

He grinned and jumped over the railing sprinting down the sand he scooped Barbara up and carried her bridal style into the water. She kicked her legs "Dick stop!"

He shook his head and continued walking with her into the water. "Dang this water is cold" he shuttered as he continued to walk deeper into it

"Well let's go back on land I was enjoying the sun"

Dick shook his head and stopped walking he was now waist deep in the crystal blue water "Nah I think this is a good spot"

Barbara knew what he was about to do and her eyes widened "Dick don't you dare!"

He laughed and released his grip on her dropping her into the water

Barbara resurfaced and spit the water out of her mouth then wiped the salt water from her eyes before opening them "Ugh Dick seriously what do you have against me getting a tan?" She said splashing him

Dick laughed and swam forward "Because you don't need a tan, you look beautiful just the way you are" he said wrapping an arm around her waist

Barbara laughed "Good save" she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips

"So does this make up for everything that happened yesterday?" He asked when they pulled apart

She nodded "Oh yes, I needed this"

Dick nodded "Me too, just a day alone with my best girl" he kissing her lips again and spun her around in the water

"Why don't we go get the paddle boards and head out for a while?" Barbara suggested

Dick nodded "That sounds like fun!" he grinned releasing her. They both headed back up to the shore and toward the bungalow to retrieve the boards.

"Dick we're never going to make it back!" Barbara screeched as they both paddled as fast as they could back to the shore

They were about five miles from the shore but the black clouds in the sky were looking like they were going to beat them back.

"Sure we will Babs just keep paddling" he grinned at her from his board a few feet behind her.

Just as Barbara had predicted the rain beat them, when they were only a couple feet from the shore the rain began to pour down.

They both hopped into the water ran with the boards up to the sand. They ran them up the shore and dropped them when they were up far enough. Both of them turned to look at each other and began cracking up laughing

Dick stepped forward wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer.

"This would only happen to us" Barbara said through her laughter

Dick nodded "I know right!"

They sat there staring at each other just as they had on prom night a year prior

Dick leaned forward capturing her lips "Promise me this is forever" he whispered stroking her cheek

She smiled "I'm in it as long as you are hunk wonder." She whispered swaying them back and forth "Were going to be having to head back to Gotham for patrol soon aren't we" she whispered

Dick nodded

"I don't want to go" she whispered

Dick nodded "Me neither, but we have at least another 2 hours here. Let's make the best if it" he said kissing her lips again.

In that moment everything seemed perfect, little did they know things weren't going to stay that way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Please continue with the reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _AGE 19_

Barbara knocked on the door of Dick's apartment and waited for him to open it. When he did he flashed her a small smile "Hey Babs" he said as he turned and walked back to his desk.

"Are you still working?" She asked stepping further inside and locking the door behind her. He nodded and took a seat as he continued to type into his computer

Barbara stepped over to his desk and grabbed his face in her hands pulling him up to look at her. She took notice of how drained he looked "When was the last time you slept? "She asked stroking his cheeks with her thumbs

He sighed "I took a 20 minute nap yesterday" he stated

Barbara bent down so she was at eye level with him, she ran her hands to the back of his hair "Baby you're going to make yourself sick, you need to relax" she said kissing his forehead.

Dick looked up at her "Baby? We hardly ever call each other that" he pointed out their eyes met each other's before Dick turned back to the computer and began typing away.

Barbara walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Well when I'm concerned about your health I do" she notice he was still concentrated and leaned forward kissing his lips. He kissed back but only for a second before pulling back and getting back to work. Barbara huffed and turned away she looked at the bathroom and got an idea. She walked into the bathroom, quickly undressing down to just her pantie and quietly stepped out of the room. "Dick" she said softly

"Yes Babs" he said as he swiveled around in his chair. He bit his lip when he took in how she appeared in front of him "Babs please don't do this to me, I have to work" he groaned

Barbara stepped forward "Dick, Nightwing works with the team during the day then he patrols at night usually till about 3am and then you come home and do more work" she said

He nodded "I know but we have the big breakdown with the Reach coming up I have to make sure everything is perfect" he explained attempting to turn the chair back to the computer but Barbara stopped it.

"You're doing a great job, but 20 minutes of sleep in for 4 days isn't good you " she said

Dick shook his head "It's been 3 days and this is my job I have to make sure everything is right"

Barbara moved and straddled his lap "And it's my job as your best friend and girlfriend to remind you the work will be there in a few hours. It's okay for you to take a break every now and then. You deserve it" she took his hands and placed them on her hips. Barbara clasped her hands behind Dicks head and played with his hair "Besides is a stressed out, exhausted and sex deprived leader what the team really needs when we go up against the reach next week?" She asked as she kissed down his neck

Dick threw his head back and groaned in pleasure "I guess if it's in the best interest if the team." He said with a goofy grin

Barbara looked up at him and smiled "Race ya to the bedroom" she jumped off of him he followed close behind.

Dick pushed Barbara up against the wall and kissed her roughly "Why are you always running away from me?" He grinned kissing her again

"Because I know you'll always come after me" she smiled as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Dick picked her up and tossed her on the bed she let out a giggle and Dick climbed on top of her kissing her neck and running his hands down her body till he reached her hands, he laced his through them and held them

Barbara looked up and smiled at him biting her lip "What?" He grinned

Barbara slipped her hands out of his and brought them to his face "It still surprises me that you make me feel this good" she said pulling his face down for a kiss

"Is that an insult or a compliment" he chuckled

Barbara ran her hands down his chest and abdomen down to the elastic of his pants "It's just a year ago before we took this step I pushed my feelings for you back because I didn't know how this would feel" she said as Dick began to kiss her chest and neck

"But now that we have its...mmmmmm" she moaned when he began sucking on a sensitive spot of her neck

"That good huh" he asked giving her a cocky smile

She grinned and laced her hands threw his before flipping them over straddling his waist holding his hands above his head

"Mmphh I love it when you take control" he said in a raspy tone

Barbara lowered her body so that her breasts were just barely grazing his bare chest " Then sit back Hunk Wonder and let me help you release some stress" she whispered in his ear before smashing her lips against his

45 minutes later Barbara lay across Dick's chest "Can you say something in Romanian for me?" She asked randomly

Dick rose an eyebrow "Why?" He asked as he played with her hair

Barbara shrugged "I don't know, I've known you for 11 years and I don't think I've ever heard you speak it"

Dick shook his head in amusement "Fine but only because it's you, if anyone else would have asked I'd say no" he pointed out

Barbara smiled and snuggled closer to him

"What would you like me to say? He asked

Barbara shrugged as she traced one of his scars "I don't care"

Dick nodded "Alright but just remember, I haven't spoken it in 10 years so I'm a little rusty. Îmi place părul tău"

Barbara lifted her head off his chest and looked at him "What does that mean?" She asked

Dick smiled "It means I love your hair"

Barbara rolled her eyes and swatted his chest "You have always said that" she grinned

Dick laughed "Only because it's true, I have always loved your hair, I also love you. Thank you for tonight, you were right I needed this" he said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close again "I needed you" he whispered

Barbara snuggled into him "Oh it's not over yet Boy Wonder, I'm going to make sure you go to sleep, then I'm going to get up early and pick up on the computer work so you can get even more sleep. You're sleeping till 9am tomorrow" she ordered

Dick smiled he looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 am "almost 5 hours of sleep I don't remember the last time I had that" he grinned

Barbara nodded "Exactly why I'm doing it. You have nothing to worry about I'll take care of the team and do the computer work you would be doing. You need to be at your best too when we take on the Reach that includes being well rested" she ordered kissing his lips.

Dick gave a sleepy nod and rolled over burying his head in her neck "Thank you Babs" he mumbled

She nodded and stroked his hair "You're welcome. I love you" she said snuggling into the bed.

She felt Dicks grasp on her waist tighten slightly "I love you too" he mumbled. Not even 10 minutes later the former boy wonder was fast asleep on her shoulder.

It was a week later that Barbara stormed into the manor clutching a piece of paper in her hand. Luckily Alfred wasn't near or he would have stopped her and she might have raised her voice at him then she would regret it.

She stepped into the kitchen to find Damian sitting at the bar stool eating a bowl of ice cream. "Where's Bruce?" She said turning to the 9 year old.

Damian shrugged and was about to come back with a smart aleck reply when Barbara cut in "Damian I'm not in the mood for your remarks just tell me where he is." She barked

Damian looked shocked, Barbara was never like this toward him if anything her and Dick where the ones who just ignored his banter and continued with their activity

"Last I knew he was in the Batcave with Drake" he pointed

Barbara nodded and continued, she stomped down the stairs and into the cave. Sure enough Bruce was in the cave with Tim training

"Bruce!" Barbara yelled causing them to break apart and look at her she continued forward both males remaining silent shocked at her yelling "What did you do to him!" She ordered

"What are you talking about Barbara?" Bruce asked confused

"I'm talking about this!" she said shoving the paper at him.

Bruce took it and began to read over it Tim looked over his shoulder and did the same

 _"Dear Babs, this is hard for me to do but I knew if I looked at in the eyes and said this I wouldn't be able to do it. I'm leaving, I'm not sure for how long or if it will be permanently. Please don't come look for me and don't let anyone else either. After what happened today with Wally, I can't stand to see the disappointment that I caused. I promised everyone I'd keep them safe and I failed, Wally is gone. It's my fault. Don't hang on to me I want you to move on and live your life without me. I'd like to end this note by saying thank you, thank you for not only being my amazing girlfriend this past year but for being my support system and best friend. I don't think I could have made it through these past 11 years without you. Because of that I will carry you with me where ever I go. Goodbye Barbara._

 _Sincerely yours Richard Grayson"_

Bruce looked up from the letter "You two were _dating_ , for the past _year_. How did you keep that a secret from _me_?" He said handing the paper back

Barbara glared at him "Is that really all you have to say?! What did you do to make him leave?!" She demanded

Bruce shook his head "Barbara I didn't do anything I didn't even know he left till now" he fought back

Barbara shook her head tears threatening to spill "You were always so hard him! All you have ever done is push him! He works so hard and it's never good enough for you!" Barbara yelled

Bruce stared at her " Barbara after what happened today I knew Dick would be distraught, I told him he did well and I even told him he could take the day off to mourn Wally" Bruce said calmly

Barbara shook her head and stepped forward toward the case where her suit was kept "Then we should go find him" she said fighting hard to not allow the tears to fall. "Yeah that's what we will do we will find him and convince him to come back" she sniffled

She approached the case and was about to place her hand on the scanner to open it when she felt Tim's presence behind her. She inhaled deeply feeling the tears about to escape

"Barbara you know as well as I do, if Dick doesn't want to be found we won't find him" he said softly

She turned to face him finally allowing the tears to fall, quickly Tim stepped forward wrapping her in a hug. At 16 he was the same height as her so the hug was comforting "He's been in my life since I was 8, I can't live without him" she sobbed on his shoulder

Tim stroked her head "Shh it's okay" he whispered

Barbara continued to cry as Tim comforted her "What will I do?" She asked

Tim pulled back to look her in the eyes "You'll do exactly what Dick told you to do, you'll move on and you'll live your life" he said taking his thumbs and whipping her eyes. Barbara nodded and Tim pulled her back into a hug.


	29. Love Bites

**You guys are either going to love or hate these next couple chapters. But honestly what's a good story without a little drama? Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice.**

 _Age 19_

It had been 3 months since Dick had left. Barbara still missed him like crazy. Not a day went by that she didn't think of him, where he was or how he was doing. She figured he would have given her some sort of sign by now that he was alive but so far there had been absolutely nothing, which drew Barbara to some days believe that maybe he was dead.

She kept busy though, a few days after Nightwing's departure Aqualad reached out to her and told her how Nightwing had told him in private that he wanted her to help him co-lead the team.

She enjoyed working with the younger members. She liked seeing the pride in their faces when they accomplished a new goal, it brought back memories of when she accomplished those same goals. Unfortunately those memories often times also included Dick.

But right now was not a time to think about where her best friend was, because Batgirl, Robin and Batman were hunting down somebody. They weren't sure of what to call him. He wasn't necessarily a bad guy but he wasn't good either.

For the past 5 weeks someone had been going around Gotham killing criminals mainly murderers. The only lead they had on him was that he wore a leather jacket and often attacked quickly or without being seen at all. Robin had suggested that they refer to him as an antihero but Batman was quick to point out that they shouldn't refer to him as anything till they knew his intentions. In Batman eyes it didn't matter if the people he was killing were bad, he was killing people and that made him dangerous.

Barbara patrolled the west side of Gotham while Robin and Batman did the North in search of their new 'friend'

As she scanned the rooftop she saw someone running across the one next to the building she was on

"Bingo" she whispered under her breath before tapping into her com link

"I've spotted our target on top of the West Gotham Apartments building, I'm going in" she spoke

A few seconds later she was met with a response "Alright, were on our way go ahead in. Be careful" Batman's voice replied

Batgirl nodded and took off grappling across the building to the one their target was at.

She watched as he jumped down on the fire escape, she quickly made her way down to it.

She caught up with him when he seemed to be trying to break into a window. "You know I used to have a friend who loved breaking into my bedroom window" Barbara said in a mocking tone.

The man turned to her and she saw that he had on a red helmet covering his entire face.

"Is that what you and Dickie boy have been up to?" the mystery man replied his voice sounded familiar but Barbara couldn't put her finger on it

"Who are you?" She asked not letting her guard down

The red helmeted man turned to her and laughed "You don't recognize me? Barbie, I thought we were closer than that"

That did it, only one name came to her mind but that couldn't be him could it?

"Jason?" She stuttered out

The man pulled of his helmet and sure enough it was indeed Jason Todd. "Ding ding ding we have a winner!" he said in a mocking tone

He didn't look completely the same though he looked older possibly 18 and he had a white streak in his hair "But how? You...your" she stuttered in disbelief

"Dead." Jason cut in finishing her sentence

Batgirl nodded

He let out a cocky laugh "Yeah ya see funny thing about that is there's this thing called the Lazarus Pit and it brought me back." He told her

She rose an eyebrow "But you were 15 when you died how are you so much older?" She asked still leary

He shrugged as he continued to fiddle with the window "Who said I just recently got put in the pit of life?" he said as he lifted open the window

Barbara held up a finger "But you were Robin, you helped us fight crime. Why are you…"

Jason held up a finger "Barbie, I've had a long night and this is my apartment. So why don't you run along and go tell daddy bats all about how you found his little black sheep alright." He told her climbing into the apartment and closing the window in her face

Barbara stood on the fire escape still dumbfounded that this was really the Jason that used to be Robin.

After a few minutes she felt her fellow teammates presence behind her and turned "You alright Batgirl?" Robin asked

She turned and nodded "I'm fine"

"Are you sure, where's our target?" Batman asked looking around

She stepped forward making her way back toward the top of the building "Let's just go back to the cave, I'll explain everything there" she told them.

The two looked at each other confused before following after her and grappling up.

 _Age 20; 3 months later_

Barbara slid out of the bed and fumbled around in the dark searching around the rundown apartment for her clothes slipping them on as she found them.

"I know you think of him when you're with me." She heard the male's voice say as she picked up her last remaining article of clothing.

"What?" She asked slipping her shirt on and turning toward the bed to look at him.

His eyes met hers, they were blue but not as blue as another set that she once knew "I know you pretend I'm Dick when we're together."

Barbara shook her head "What are you..."

Jason pushed himself up a little in the bed and flipped his hair out of his face. "Come on Barbie don't even pretend you don't do it. This has been going on for two months and every time it's the same routine. You come over here unannounced, you want the room pitch black and don't want me to talk while we're together then you leave almost immediately after we're done and act like nothing happened" he stood up and slipped on his pants before walking toward the light switch and flicking it on he stepped toward Barbara

"I want you to look at me in the eyes and tell me you don't wish I was Dick" he instructed

Barbara looked at him for a moment before turning away, she knew it wouldn't even be worth trying to lie to him since he had the same Bat training as her

"I knew it" he said with a victorious smile as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "I'm not sure if you've noticed Barbie but I didn't just get this white streak in my hair after coming out of that pit. My whole outlook changed. I don't care about nothing. I don't care that I kill people, or that I piss off Bruce. I don't think twice about hurting people's feelings or what anyone thinks. And I definitely don't care that I'm fucking my brother's girl who only sleeps with me because she misses him so much that she pretends I am him." He flopped down on the bed and continued smoking his cigarette.

Barbara contemplated on leaving but decided to continue listening to what he had to say.

"And I know for a fact when he does come home one day and finds out that I took advantage of you while you were at a vulnerable state he is going to beat the daylights out of me and I don't care about that either" Jason finished talking with the cigarette between his teeth

Barbara crossed her arms around her waist nervously "Do you really think he'll come back someday?" she asked finally meeting his eyes

Jason let out a heavy laugh

"Is that really all you got out of that Barbie?" He asked as he let out a puff of smoke

"Is there anything to say?" She asked letting her arms down

Jason shook his head "I guess not I mean you whispered Dick a couple times tonight, which kinda gave it away. Unless you were talking about the other kind of dick but I highly doubt that" he grinned putting his cigarette out.

"Your right and I'm sorry it's just...I miss him, it's been 6 months and I haven't heard anything" she apologized feeling guilty for using him

Jason shook his head "Its fine Barbie, like I said I don't care that you're using me, your good company" he winked at her

Barbara bit her lip "This is the last time I'll come here, I need to let the idea of Dick coming home go"

Jason shrugged "I'm fine with whatever you want to do like I said I don't care" he let out a yawn and pushed himself back into his bed " I'm tired so why don't you go ahead home. Turn the lights off on your way out" he said pulling the covers over his head.

Barbara picked her purse up off the chair and huffed, she straightened out her clothes and turned walking out the door purposely leaving the lights on. She was mad at Jason, not because of what he said but because he was right. She knew she would never come back to him for this. It was time that she started moving on with her life and got used to it without Dick Grayson.


	30. Chapter 30

**Please keep the reviews coming**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Dick held his duffel bag over his shoulder as he made his way up the steps.

He was met at the door by Alfred "Master Dick welcome home!" He grinned

Dick smiled and stepped in "Thanks Alfie, I'm judging based on your reaction of me being back Bruce already told you the plan?" He asked

Alfred nodded "Yes sir he informed me"

Dick nodded "Does anyone else know what's happening?" He asked

Alfred shook his head "No sir that is on you to announce"

Dick pulled Alfred into a hug "It's good to see you"

Alfred nodded "you as well, master Dick"

Dick studied Alfred's face "She's here isn't she?" He grinned widely

Alfred nodded "Yes Master Dick, I believe she's down in the cave" he informed him Dick nodded and began rushing down toward the cave hoping she was alone

When he reached the Batcave he smiled even wider if that was possible, there she was deep into focus as she punched the punching bag.

He took a step behind her and she stopped and took a deep breath she sensed his presence behind him. But why wasn't she turning around

"You'd think after a year a girl would be a little more excited to see her friend" he said with a cocky smile

Barbara quickly whipped around "Dick? It really is you!" She ran jumping into his arms Dick picked her up and swung her around letting out a light chuckle in the process

He set her down and smiled at her "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked bluntly

Barbara quickly shook her head confused at his straight forward question

Dick quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a deep hard kiss

"Good because either way I was going to do that!" He grinned

"What are you doing back?" She asked smiling

Dick drew a breath before answering "About 3 months ago Bruce found me in Bludhaven, Well as you know Bruce has been kinda MIA for the past week, he somehow reached out to me and said he won't be able to come back to Gotham for a few months. As the first Robin it is my duty to take on the mantel of Batman" he explained

Barbara smiled as she took in the fact that Dick was really here

"I know Bruce is gone but besides that can life really get any better? I mean my I'm home, I heard Barry might be able to get Wally out of the speed force soon, I'm going to be a member of the Justice League, I have my girl back oh and we can't forget I found out Jason is actually alive!"

The smiled quickly dropped from Barbara's face she had to get this off her chest "Dick I have to tell you something" she said taking a deep breath

Dick shook his head "Wait first I want to do something " he grinned taking her hand and leading her up the stairs, he took her to the sitting room of the manor where an old record player that belonged to Bruce's father sat. He began fumbling through the stack of vinyl until he found the one he was looking for he smiled when he saw it and took it out of the sleeve setting it on the turntable. "I listened to this song so many times while I was away, it made me think of you" he grinned placing the needle down. "Dance with me" he told her grabbing her hand and pulling her toward him

Unchained Melody began to play its slow and romantic beat. Barbara rested her head against Dick's chest and listened to the words as he swayed her back and forth.

"Oh my love. My darling. I've hungered for your touch. A long, lonely time. And time goes by so slowly. And time can do so much. Are you still mine?" Dick whispered in her ear singing along to the song

That gave Barbara a pang in her heart

They continued slowly dancing holding onto each other tightly until the song was over. Dick looked down at her and smiled

"I slept with Jason" Barbara blurted out unable to keep it in any longer

Dicks smile dropped and he released her "You what"

Barbara remained silent knowing he had heard her the first time.

As if on cue Jason walked in at that moment "Hey bro, long time no see how ya…"

He was cut off by Dick tackling him to the ground sending him a punch to the face

"I guess you told him?" Jason wheezed from Dick sitting on His chest

"You're darn right she told me!" Dick said through gritted teeth

Jason held his hands up "If it's any conciliation she thought about you the whole time"

Dick released his grip on Jason and looked up at Barbara

"You used him?" He rose an eyebrow and pushed himself up off of Jason

Barbara gave a guilty nodded "Yeah I did"

Dick shook his head "That's not like you at all"

Barbara glared at Dick "I wasn't exactly myself when you first left Dick" she grumbled

Dick shook his head "So pretending my brother was me was the best option?" He asked his voice beginning to rise

Barbara was becoming mad how dare he turn this on her "Yes I used Jason and you know what? I felt horrible about it, it's probably the cruelest and lowest thing I've ever done! Lucky for me Jason has looked past my mistake and forgave me! He's been there for me and we're friends now" She yelled

"Yeah and trust me, that's a pretty big thing for me to do lately" Jason cut in

Barbara narrowed her eyes at him

"Not helping?" Jason said with a crooked smile

Barbara shook her head and turned her attention back toward Dick

"But don't you dare pin this all on me, you left me for a year! You told me to move on with my life do you have any idea how hard that was? And just as I'm finally starting to get used to life without you, you show back up here. Yes I was wrong but you were wrong too" she said

"I was wrong!? One of my best friends was sucked into the speed force under my leadership!" Dick barked back

Barbara took a step forward "Don't you think I know that? He was my friend too! I needed you and you weren't there!"

Dick shook his head "What was I supposed to do!"

Barbara crossed her arms "Be there for me! I wanted you Dick and you weren't there! We could have been there for each other but you just left"

"So I guess we're done!?" Dick barked

Barbara nodded "Yeah I guess so!" She yelled before storming away

The room was silent for a moment "If you're going to hit me again please give me a warning" Jason cut in sarcastically

Dick glared at him and flopped down in a chair

"Look I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but you have to admit you were a little at fault here" Jason said calmly

Dick shook his head "She slept with you, she used you"

Jason nodded "Don't you think I know that, and that is so out of character of her don't you think?"

Dick looked at him and rose an eyebrow "I told her that, what your point is?"

Jason rolled his eyes "My point is, I didn't realize it till 2 months in that, that's what she was doing. So I called her out on it. Not because I wanted to make her feel bad but because it wasn't like her.

Dick looked at him signaling for him to continue

Jason sighed "As I'm sure you have heard I changed when I came out of that pit but I still have all my memories from before. You've known Barbara longer than I have and as long as I've known Barbara she has never been that low of a person."

Dick looked up at his brother "I really hurt her didn't I?"

Jason nodded "Yeah you did for a while, but honestly she was starting to become herself again. These past few months she finally was starting to live her life and be herself without you in it."

Dick slammed his fist on the coffee table in frustration "What should I do?" he groaned rubbing his face with his hands

Jason shrugged "Honestly I think you need to give her space, rebuild your friendship and see where it goes from there"

Dick stood and nodded "Yeah, your right. Thank you" he went to give his brother a hug but Jason stepped back

"No problem, just don't tell anyone about this little heart to heart we just had. I have a reputation I gotta keep" Jason said lighting a cigarette.

Dick reached over taking the cigarette from his brothers mouth "No problem, by the way I'm happy your back" he grinned

Jason rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, just don't think this means you can always be mushy with me golden buy" Jason said grabbing the cigarette back and lighting it.


	31. Chapter 31

**I feel so bad that some of you guys didn't like the last couple of chapters because I love my reviews and followers you guys keep me writing and make me smile. I really hope this one makes up for it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _Age 20_

Over the next 2 months Dick and Barbara had an unspoken forgiveness to each other. Dick was still getting used to taking up the Batman mantel with an unknown amount of time for how long he would be in it. They worked together on missions and with team and League stuff but their friendship wasn't like it had ever been. It was a little awkward at times with neither one knowing how far might be too far or what they really wanted to be.

After returning Dick took up the role as leader of the team again. Even though as Batman it made him a member of the Justice League he quickly realized he enjoyed couching the young protégés better. That's not all that had changed, with Tim being 17 he decided it was time for someone else to take up the Robin mantel. Dick chose Damian figuring he was the obvious choice since he already had quite a bit of similar training due to his years with assassins. Tim moved on remaining in the Batfamily and giving himself the name Red Robin instead.

Dick stood to the side and watched as the team exited the training room and went toward the showers. He watched as Barbara remained behind and picked up what the group had left. Once it was just the two of them in the room he took a deep breath and stepped forward. He bent down and picked up one of the sweat towels someone had thrown down "Hey" he greeted

She gave him a small smile "Hey"  
"The team did great today, Kaldur told me that you were the main one training them while I was gone. You did amazing with them" he complimented

She nodded "Thanks that means a lot"  
He smiled at her and tossed the towel into the laundry basket "It's the truth, I only work on training our new Robin and sometimes I can't even handle that."

"Based on what I've seen on patrol you seem to be doing pretty well with him" she complimented

Dick nodded "Thanks….."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Dick spoke up again

"Hey, I don't know if you have any plans but would you like to come over for dinner tonight? It would be me, the 2 youngest brothers and Alfie" Dick said awkwardly scratching his neck.

Barbara thought for a moment "Yeah I'd like that." She said nodding

A wide grin spread on Dicks face "Really?"

She smiled "Yeah that sounds nice"

Dick nodded "Great umm be there at 6. Is that good for you? Then we can go on patrol afterwards." He suggested

Barbara laughed lightly "Yeah that sounds perfect to me"

Dick began walking backwards toward the showers keeping his eyes on Barbara "Great I'll see you then, I'm going to go get cleaned up" he pointed toward the male showers and turned

Barbara stood in place for a moment and shook her head in amusement before she turned to the females showers

 _5:45 that evening_

"Alfred can you come tell me if this chicken is cooked!" Dick yelled over his shoulder as he looked into the stove

Alfred sighed and walked into the very messy kitchen "Master Dick I do wish you would have allowed me to cook the meal" he said seeing the counters covered in food, dirty dishes and food wrappers

Dick shook his head "Alfie I told you I wanted to do this alone"  
Alfred smiled as Dick stepped aside so he could check the chicken "This doesn't have anything to do with Miss. Barbara coming over tonight does it?" he said poking the chicken

Dick shrugged "Maybe a little."

Alfred chuckled and grabbed a pot holder. He pulled the pan of chicken out of the stove and set it down "The chicken is fully cooked" he informed him

Dick smiled and patted Alfred on the shoulder "Thanks Alfie" the doorbell rang and Dick perked up "That's probably her! Can you go let her in? I have to go change real quick I'm covered in food" he said looking down at his stain filled shirt

Alfred nodded "Might I suggest you wear your light blue button down with dark blue jeans, and let your hair be a little bit messy" he told him

Dick look at him and rose an eyebrow

"Last year right before you left, I recall overhearing Ms. Barbara telling Ms. Artemis during one of their visits here that, that is her favorite outfit on you. Oh and also wear that one woodsy musky smelling cologne she likes that she said also" Alfred explained

Dick chuckled "We don't call you Agent A for nothing, do we Alfred" he smiled and rushed up the stairs to put on the outfit Alfred had described

When he made it down the stairs he went directly to the dining room. He found Barbara already at the table and Alfred was standing nearby and had already made plates for everyone which were set out on the table. Dick couldn't help but smile when he noticed Barbara checking him out.

"Boys, it's time for dinner!" Dick called for Tim and Damian

A second later Tim came into the room from the direction of the library "Sorry I'm not eating here, I was just getting ready to go to the cave I'm staying there for the night" he said turning and walking toward the door

Dick nodded in understanding "Damian dinner!"

Damian trudged down the stairs "I'll be taking my dinner to my room, I do not wish to speak to you at this time Grayson" he grumbled grabbing his plate and heading back upstairs with it.

"I'm going to go dust the…..trophy case before I eat, you two go ahead without me" Alfred excused himself and quickly walked away

Dick and Barbara sat there quietly for a moment

"I swear I didn't plan this" he quickly told her hoping she wasn't getting the wrong impression

Barbara smiled "It's okay"  
"Want to go eat in the kitchen? It might be less awkward" he said pointing

Barbara nodded they grabbed their plates and went into the kitchen

"Wow I've never seen the kitchen such a mess!" she observed when they walked in

"Well that could be because I'm the one who cooked" Dick said sheepishly

"You cooked?" she asked surprised

Dick nodded 'Yeah so I hope you're not expecting much" he leaned up against the counter and took a bite of food

Barbara smiled and straightened up from where she was sitting on the bar stool "So tell me what are we eating tonight?" she asked

Dick grinned "We are eating Chicken Bruschetta, with garlic parmesan broccoli and rice pilaf" Dick said in his best Alfred impersonation

Barbara laughed and took a bite "Mmmm Dick this is really good! Are you sure Alfred didn't help at all?" she complimented

Dick shook his head "Nope the only thing he did was check the chicken to make sure it was done. Because I didn't want to take a chance of making anyone sick" he explained

Barbara nodded in understanding "So tell me, what did you to piss Damian off?" she questioned as she continued eating her meal

Dick shrugged "I guess it was because I had John Kent come over for a playdate with him today"

Barbara almost chocked on her food "You arranged a playdate for Damian?"

Dick nodded "Well yeah, I figured both their dads are crime fighters and Dami is only a year older then him. As his temporary guardian I thought it might be good for him to hang out with another kid his age."

Barbara shook her head smiled "And how did it go?"

Dick rolled his eyes "I ended up entertaining John most of the time because Damian locked himself in his room and said 'he was not a child' but Johns a good kid" he told her

Barbara nodded "I could see that, Superman seems pretty fatherly" she agreed

"Unfortunately though I didn't get a chance to make any dessert because I was behind since I was hanging out with the mini Clark Kent" Dick said grabbing his and Barbara's empty plates and setting them in the sink. He made his way over to the fridge "But we do have this" he grinned shaking a can of whipped cream. He opened his mouth and sprayed some in. Then walked over to Barbara she opened her mouth and squirted some in it

"You know Alfred would kill us if he saw us eating like this" she said with her mouth full

Dick nodded "Your right, maybe we should eat it like this. It's a little more etiquette" he said spraying some on his index finger and sticking it in his mouth licking it off

Barbara rolled her eyes "So much more proper" she teased "I don't want to get my fingers all sticky though"

Dick shook his head "Fine then use my finger" he said as he sprayed whipped cream across his finger again

Barbara hesitated at first but somehow looking at Dick's gleeful grin she couldn't say no "Fine" she grabbed his finger licked the sweetness off of it, they heard the kitchen door close and Barbara quickly stopped licking it

"Damian we were just." Barbara began to say

"I don't care" Damian stated setting the plate in the sink and walking out

When the door shut the two looked at each other and burst into laughter

"That would only happen to us" Barbara said through laughter

Dick nodded "I know right?" he said as their laughing began to die down

Barbara looked at him and smiled "I miss this" she said softly

Dick nodded "Me too"  
She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Do you think we could be Dick and Babs again, because I've kind of missed my best friend." She said

Dick nodded "Me too, I've honestly been kind of lost without having you as my best friend"

Barbara looked at him "So that's it? We're going to put the past year behind us and just be best friends again?" she asked

Dick nodded "We both made our mistakes. I think we should do that" he grinned

Barbara stood and walked around the counter engulfing him in a hug he hugged her back. They held each other tightly "I missed you" she mumbled into his chest

Dick nodded against her hair "Ditto"


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for the reviews I can't believe this story is almost to 50 followers! That's amazing. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _Age 20_

Dick watched Barbara sitting at the breakfast table as he prepared a cup of coffee. "Are you meeting up with Artemis today?" He asked

Barbara nodded "Of course, I am the maid of honor so helping her make wedding decisions is one of my jobs" she grinned

Dick nodded "I'm heading to their apartment but I think it's just to keep Wally company while you girls are out. Does the best man have any responsibilities?" He asked setting a cup of coffee down in front of her "That's yours" he flashed her a smile and pointed to the cup

Barbara grinned "Thanks, and no none that I can think of. You have to write a speech and depending on how they run the wedding you'll hand him Artemis' ring" she explained picking up the coffee and taking a sip "Mmm 2 creams and 1 sugar, you remembered"

He nodded "Of course I've only been making you coffee for like 5 years now" he said as he hopped up onto the counter. He took a sip of his own cup of coffee "In my travels I've come to discover the manor has the best coffee around" he said leaning back so that his face was hanging upside down only inches away from hers

Barbara nodded "If I remember right an old friend of mine once told me that a good cup of coffee is all in how it's made" she said

Dick smirked at her "And who might this friend be" he teased

Barbara propped her chin up on her hand and looked down at him "Oh just this boy I grew up with, he's kinda a dork"she said with a sly smile

Dick twisted around and scooted across the counter so he was right side up but still kept the close space between them the same "Is that so, well I'm sure this dork boy must have grown up to be a good looking man you know what they say the geeks always become hotties" he grinned

Barbara rolled her eyes "He has quiet the personality" she joked

Dick smiled "Do you like his personality"

Barbara nodded "As a matter of fact his personality was one of my favorite things about him" she said softly as they began leaning in toward each other

"Grayson!" The kitchen door slammed open, they both jumped apart quickly

"Damian" Dick gasped

"Why isn't Pennyworth in the kitchen?" He questioned looking around the room

""First of all you do know that Alfred doesn't live in the kitchen right?" Dick wanted to make clear

Damian crossed his arms "He doesn't?" He asked

Dick rolled his eyes knowing he wasn't serious "And secondly I gave him the day off" he informed him jumping off the counter and taking a sip of his coffee

"You did what! How could you do that! Who is going to prepare my strawberry crepe?" Damian yelled

Tim had been making his way down the stairs but once he heard Damian's yelling he quickly turned and went back to his room

"Well I could make it for you little buddy" Dick said ruffling the 10 year olds hair

Damian quickly pushed his hand away "Not as well as Pennyworth. He makes them for me every Saturday. You'll pay for this Grayson!" Damian narrowed his eyes at Dick and pointed his finger before stomping away

Dick looked back over at Barbara who was shaking her head and laughing

"He's mad at me for letting Alfred off for the day." He stated

Barbara smiled "You did the right thing, Alfred deserves a day off" she stood up and put her empty cup in the dishwasher

"Well at least someone agrees " he joked

They stood there for a second and smiled at each other "I better get going I'm supposed to meet Artemis at the bridal shop in 30 minutes" Barbara broke the silence

Dick nodded "Yeah that makes sense, Wally wants me to be at his apartment in 30 minutes too" he grinned

 _With Wally and Dick_

Wally flopped down on the couch next to Dick with a bag of chips in his lap "So how have things been with you and Barbra been?" He asked

Dick shrugged "Pretty good our friendship is getting back to how we always used to be" he explained

Wally stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth "And how's that working for ya?"He asked

Dick looked him "It's not"

Wally chuckled "What do you mean by that?" He asked

Dick sighed "Well the brothers aren't much help they encourage it, let me tell you a little story. It was last week at the mountain…"

 _*Flashback*_

Dick had all the young teammates lined up standing at attention. "Alright so we are going to do partner chin ups today." He told them pacing back and forth

"What's that?" Beast boy asked

Tim rolled his eyes "It only used to be his and Batgirls favorite exercise" he mumbled

"What was that?" Dick asked turning toward the Red Robin

"I was just saying, that exercise might be easier to explain if you demonstrate" Tim said with a grin

Dick narrowed his eyes

"Why don't you and Batgirl show us?" Robin cut in catching onto Red Robin's plan

Dick looked between the two "Since when do you two agree?"

Red Robin shrugged "Just demonstrate, you are the leader" he reminded him

Dick sighed and looked toward Barbara who shrugged and walked toward him.

They both walked toward one of the high pull up bars. "Okay so umm you're going to get your partner and the lighter one is going to hold onto your waist like so" he said motioning for Barbara to come to him. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck

"Then you're going to jump up to the bar" he said awkwardly as he jumped up and grabbed on. "Okay so I'm going to do a pull up while supporting BGs weight" he said pulling himself up. "Then as I'm going down we are going to switch, BG is going to grab onto the bar and I'm going to let go and let my arms hang then she is going to do a pull up." He said as they demonstrated

"You umm might have to tighten your legs on your partner so you don't slip" Barbara said feeling a little bit awkward

They did 10 more reps remaining silent the rest of the demonstration

When they finished they jumped down to the ground and turned to the team

"Is there any questions?" Dick asked

They shook their heads

"Alright we'll go ahead and break into pairs" he instructed clapping his hands together

 _*End flashback*_

"That sounds like it was almost steamy" Wally pointed out when Dick finished his story

Dick nodded "Yeah, you have no clue how badly I wanted to kiss her...and feeling her body up against me was just...it was almost too much" he groaned flopping back

"Do I need to leave you for a moment?" Wally teased

Dick glared at him "I'm fine"

Wally laughed "So what are you going to do?" He asked

Dick shrugged "I don't know, I just don't want to ruin what we already started rebuilding. I guess I'll just see what happens and hopefully it'll be what I want it to be"

"Dude you are seriously the only guy I know who went from friend zone, to boyfriend, to ex, to not talking then to friend zone again...I think if anyone can do it you can" Wally grinned patting Dick on the back

 _With Artemis and Barbara_

Artemis sat across from Barbara at the little Italian restaurant. They had decided to get lunch after leaving the bridal shop.

"So how are you and Dick doing?" Artemis asked as she stirred her drink

Barbara shrugged "It's going, I thought I was doing well fighting off romantic feelings then there was this morning" she said sighing

Artemis smirked at her "What happened this morning?"

Barbara bit her lip "Well we got back from patrol sort of late last night, I wanted to finish analyzing some data. By the time I finished it was really late and I was exhausted, I didn't feel like driving home. Dick had already gone to bed about 30 minutes before me so I figured it'd probably be okay if I crashed in one of the guest bedrooms….."

 _*Flashback*_

Barbara rolled out of bed and made her way down the stairs of the manor that lead to the kitchen, she figured she'd wait till everyone else woke up to start the coffee so she opted to sit at the counter and check her phone for a little bit.

Five minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly shot her head up to see who it was, when she did she blushed

There stood Dick Grayson in the middle of the stairway wearing nothing but grey Calvin Klein Boxer briefs "Babs...hey" Dick said shyly stopping in his tracks as soon as he saw her.

"I ummm got done late last night. I didn't feel like driving home. I would've asked, but you were already asleep" she said nervously trying to redirect her eyes

Dick nodded "Oh that's fine, you know you're always welcome here" he said quickly

They both felt the tension "Listen I'm gonna go to my room I umm forgot something" Dick said pointing upstairs

Barbara nodded and he quickly made his way back up the stairs.

He returned a minute later with a pair of sweat pants and a tank top on. After he returned he began preparing the coffee

 _*End of flashback*_

"Dang that sounds pretty...how do I put this" Artemis began

"Torturing?" Barbara said raising an eyebrow

Artemis shook her head "I was thinking awkward but if that's the word you want to use"

Barbara threw her head back and groaned earning an odd look from the waiter as he set their food down. They thanked him and waited for him to walk away before she continued

"Seeing him like that...reminded me of all the times we spent together when we were dating. I just wanted to..." Barbara said biting her lip and blinking her eyes

Artemis laughed "Relax there girl."

Barbara shook her head "It doesn't help that we almost kissed this morning"

Artemis' eyes widened "You did!"

Barbara nodded "Yeah, until Damian interrupted us."

Artemis smiled "If you want to get back together just tell him" she encouraged

Barbara sighed "I don't know if he'd want to, after what I did why would he want to be with me again?"

Artemis scrunched up her eyebrows "Because he cares about you"

Barbara shook her head "I know he does, but we worked to get to where we are now. If I tell him I want to be with him and he doesn't want to anymore then we will be almost back to where we were after he got back"

There was a bit of silence between them

Barbara flashed Artemis a smiled "Let's not talk about me anymore today's about you future Mrs. Wally West. There's only 5 months until the wedding, let's talk about what all we need to get done" Barbara said changing the subject


	33. Chapter 33

**50 followers I am so blown away and happy and I know I have some readers who aren't members! Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. It means so much to me that you enjoy it. Please review and let me know if you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

The Batmobile engine roared as it pulled back into the Batcave. "Robin is asleep" Barbara said as she glanced into the review mirror from where she sat in the passenger seat.

"Yeah and he's drooling all over my leg" Tim muttered

He was about to shrug him off when Dick stopped him "Wait don't wake him I'll get him" he said turning off the engine. He got out of the car and walked around to Damian's side. Gently he lifted the sleeping Boy out of the car and held him in a cradle like position. "I'll be back down in a minute" he informed them making his way up the stairs.

Dick walked through the manor and up the stairs. He made his way down the hallway and pushed Damian's bedroom door open with his foot. He gently set Damian down in the bed, after looking at him for a second he decided to take his suit off of him not wanting him to be hot or uncomfortable. As he worked with the zipper Damian began to stir

"Father?" He mumbled only making out the shape of Dick's suit in his half-awake state

Dick shook his head "No Dami it's me, I'm just going to get your suit off for you. You are wearing boxer's right?"

"Of course Grayson I'm not some kind of freak like you" Damian grumbled

Dick laughed "I'll have you know I wear boxer briefs thank you very much" he finished slipping off the suit "There ya go" he said pulling the blankets over him "Night Damian" he said walking out of the room. There was no answer from Damian as he had already fallen back to sleep

Dick made his way back down the stairs to the cave to find Barbara at the computer she turned around upon hearing his steps and grinned "No offense but isn't Damian a little old to be carried to bed" she joked crossing her arms

Dick took a seat across from her "Well you were 18 years old and I carried you to bed" he teased

Barbara bit her lip and blushed

Dick gave a bashful grin "Sorry that wasn't friend appropriate, anyways it's just part of my efforts to not be the suit" he said looking down

"What do you mean by that?" She asked

Dick shook his head "it's just. It's been almost 6 months I figured he'd be back by now."

Barbara nodded "That's what I was doing when you came down" she explained

Dick nodded "Anything new?"

She shook her head "Nothing"

Dick sighed "When he came to me he said it'd be temporary. I hate myself in this suit" he groaned kneeling over and placing his head in his hands.

Barbara walked over and crouched down in front of him she cupped his face in her hands and brought it up to look at her

"Dick look at me, you're doing great" she whispered

Dick nodded "It's just so stressful, I'm trying to be a good member of the League like Bruce was as Batman and at the same time I want to be the leader of the team like I was as Nightwing. Then there's being Tim and Damian's guardian. Since Tim is almost 18 he basically takes care of himself but then there's Dami he needs a parental figure. All that combined. I never wanted to be the Batman you know that! I told you that when we were 14"

Barbara shook her head "Dick you aren't Bruce. You are still the fun loving and free spirited guy I grew up with. And you are great to the boys." She said bringing her hands to rest on Dicks knees

Dick nodded "Thanks Babs that honestly means a lot coming from you. Bruce wasn't a bad guy growing up. He was good to me, he took in an 8 year old boy who had just lost everything he knew. He put me in the best school money could buy, he provided for me and gave me the opportunity to serve justice to people like to ones who killed my parents. It's just sometimes he was so consumed by that drive of being Batman that's all there was left, like if it had been Bruce tonight with Damian asleep..."

Barbara cut him off "He would have woke him up and made him continue with work even if he did have school in a few hours"

Dick nodded "I'm just scared that one day all this stuff I've been trying to juggle as Batman is going to catch up with me and it's all going to consume me just like it did him. What if I turn out just like him Babs?"

Barbara brought her hands back to his face and hooked her thumbs under his cowl pulling it off "Because you're not Bruce" Dick looked up at her "There's those dazzling blue eyes that I've always loved" she said stroking his cheek

Dick smiled and reached up grabbing her hand "Thank you. For everything, not just tonight but over all the years we've known each other" he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently "Was that too far for the friendship boundary?" He questioned worried he crossed the line

Barbara shook her head "No considering what all we've been through I think it's appropriate"

Dick smiled "Good" it was at this time he finally noticed Tim was gone "Where'd Timmy go?" He looked around

She smiled "He has an exam tomorrow I told him he could go on up to bed, I figured you wouldn't mind"

Dick shook his head "Naw I don't mind. When was the last time you got some sleep?" He said looking at her face

"I slept for 3 hours last night before that it was a little over 2" she told him

Dick stood up and extended a hand helping her up "Why don't you go to bed? I'll finish up the data for tonight" he suggested

Barbara tilted her head "Are you sure, I don't mind helping?"

Dick nodded "Yeah there's only about 2 or 3 hours of data work to do, In fact instead of sleeping on that hard guest bedroom mattress why don't you take my room. You'll be more comfortable and get a better night's sleep" he offered

Barbara shook her head "Dick you don't have to do that"

He nodded and took a step forward closer to her "I want you to"

They stared at each other for a moment "Okay" she said softly

He grinned "Goodnight Babs" he said pulling her into a hug

She hugged him back "Goodnight Dick"

She pulled away and smiled at him before walking up the stairs to the manor

The next day Barbara had hung around the manor all day. At 2:30 Tim was already home, he had gotten out of school early since he just had an exam and Dick was busy with computer work. "I'll go pick up Damian from school for you" She told Alfred who was for the first time that she had ever seen actually sitting down.

Alfred shook his head "It's quite alright Miss. Barbara I can get him"

Barbara smiled "Alfred its fine I'm actually kind of bored, you sit and read your book"

Alfred smiled at her and nodded his head "Very well, thank you"

Barbara stood up "Not a problem Alfie"

Dick had been walking through the room at this time and turned to look at them "What's not a problem?" He questioned overhearing the last part of their conversation

"I'm picking Dami up from school" she told him

Dick nodded "Take my car"

She smiled at him "Are you sure?"

He grinned at her "of course, I just got some new tires on it so it'll be good for it. Besides I bet Damian will feel cool getting picked up in a vintage classics like my beauty"

Barbara smiled and rolled her eyes before going to the garage where the cars and their keys were kept

Barbara pulled the '69' Camaro into the student pick up line at Gotham academy. She smiled as she watched the young students dressed in matching uniforms step out of the building. Memories of when she and Dick were young coming back to her. Was it really that long ago?

One of the teachers tapped on the car window and Barbara reached over to crank down the window since the car didn't have power windows "Who are you her for ma'am.?" She questioned

She smiled she recognized the woman as her 3rd grade teacher

"I'm here for Damian Wayne, Mrs. Yates" she told her

The teacher looked at Barbara for a minute trying to place her then smiled "Barbara Gordon? Oh my goodness! How are you sweetie? It's been so long."

Barbara smiled "I've been good I can't complain. What about you?"

The former teacher smiled "Basically the same. Damian Wayne huh? I guess that means you and Richard Grayson are still friends?"

Barbara nodded "Yeah we are"

The teacher smiled "I remember you two when you were in my class. His whole first week of school you refused to leave his side. I had been teaching for 10 years at that point and I'd never seen 2 students connect so well. It's been over 10 years since you two were in my class and I have still not seen a closer friendship then the one you guys had"

Barbara smiled "We always have each other's backs"

The teacher nodded in agreement "That you did, they're going to get mad if I don't get the line moving so let me get the Wayne boy for you. It was great seeing you Barbara"

Barbara waved "You too Mrs. Yates

A minute later Damian climbed into the back seat and Barbara began to drive off

"How was school?" Barbara asked attempting to make small talk

"Terrible, the teacher made us do a group project. I got in trouble" Damian informed her crossing his arms

Barbara laughed "Whys that?"

Damian shook his head "Because I appointed myself leader since they are all incompetent children and I'm the most qualified for the position. The children of the group didn't agree about my order to be the leader and told the teacher who said there were no leaders and we had to work together. I told her that was a terrible strategy that was only asking for a disaster to happen"

Barbara smiled and shook her head "Dami you can't tell the teacher what to do"

Damian sat back in the seat and grumbled something she couldn't make out but she figured it was better not to ask him to repeat himself.

"Why aren't you and Grayson sleeping together? Damian asked randomly causing Barbara to almost swerve off the road

"W-what!?" She coughed out in shock from his question

"You slept in Grayson's bed and this morning he was asleep on the couch. Why aren't you sleeping in the same bed? "Damian clarified

Barbara let out a sigh of relief, thankful he wasn't implying something else. She wasn't even sure if Damian knew about that.

"What did you think I was asking?" Damian questioned confused

Barbara shook her head "Nothing, Dick and I don't share a bed anymore because it would just be awkward" she stated

She could see in the rear view mirror that Damian was confused "But you used to sleep in the same bed. Why would it be awkward now?"

Barbara shrugged "Because we aren't dating anymore so therefore it's just not something we should do" she explained

Damian rolled his eyes "That's a stupid reason"

Barbara shook her head out of amusement opting to leave the conversation at that.

After a few minutes of driving Damian spoke up again

"You know you're the only one he lets drive this car" he told her

This was news to Barbara "Really?" She questioned

Damian nodded "Yes for some reason he loves this car almost more than anything"

Barbara smiled "Well it's a nice car it's vintage" she pointed out

"I understand that , but he didn't let father drive it, he doesn't let Tim or Jason or even Pennyworth and the other day when West and Crock came to visit they wanted to take it for a drive and he told them no. You are the only person I have ever seen him allow to drive it" Damian informed her

Barbara smiled "Really? I never knew that"

Damian tilted his head to the side "For some reason Grayson is all about feelings and emotions it kind of repulses me but perhaps the reason he only lets you drive the car is because you are the one thing he cares about more than anything"

Barbara bit her lip and mentally scolded Damian for putting all these mixed thoughts in her head as they continued driving back to the manor

After arriving back she found Dick in the living room with Artemis and Wally.

"Hey guys" she smiled taking a seat on the couch

They smiled and waved "Hey Barb" Artemis grinned

"What brings you guys to the manor?" She asked

"We have to have a song list to our DJ for the reception by tomorrow so we're just going through songs" Wally explained

Artemis nodded "Yeah I'm so nervous about the first dance. All those people watching only us. I don't have that much experience with dancing"Artemis admitted

A smile formed on Wally's face as an idea came to him "Why don't you two dance?" He suggested toward Dick and Barbara

"Us?" Dick asked confused

Wally nodded "Yeah you two have danced together since you were 8 years old. Arty and I can watch you" he urged

Artemis nodded "Yeah it would ease my nerves if I was able to observe you guys dancing so I know what I'm supposed to do for the wedding"

Dick and Barbara looked at each other "I mean if it's for educational reasons" Dick shrugged

Barbara nodded "Yeah and observation is always something we've stressed" she agreed

They stood up and made their way to the middle of the living room

"Okay I'll pick the song!" Wally said connecting his phone to the living rooms Bluetooth speakers.

Dick stepped forward and slowly placed his left hand on her lower back. Barbara placed her right hand on his left shoulder. They stepped a little bit closer to each other he licked his lips nervously and looked up at her. They laced their free hands together and Dick brought them to his chest.

Wally played a slow song and Dick and Barbara danced slowly together just like they had 1,000s of times before.

Soon the song slowed to a stop; but Dick and Barbara remained still in position mesmerized as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Do we have to look at each other with hungry eyes like that?" Wally cut in with a slight chuckle

This broke their trance and they quickly broke apart

"Umm sorry we got distracted" Dick said clearing his throat

Barbara nodded "Yeah, uhh Artemis do you have any questions?" She asked awkwardly

Artemis smiled "Nope. You guys put on a great demonstration, I only hope our dance looks as romantic as yours"

From the distance Damian stood out of sight from where he had been watching them the entire time.

Tim walked up and saw what he had been watching unfold and smiled "Is someone hoping mommy and daddy get back together?" he teased

Damian growled and elbowed him in the gut "Shut it Drake, first of all Grayson is not my parent and neither is Gordon. Also love is just a weak emotion that people like Grayson fall for"

Tim kneeled over clenching his abdomen but still flashed a cocky grin "So you want Dick and Barbara to get back together just like everyone else?"

Damian glared at him and punched him in the side before walking away.

Although he was in pain Tim couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.


	34. Chapter 34

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Also I have a new story idea in the works that I'll be posting once I wrap up some of my other stories. I cannot wait to start it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

 _AGE 21_

Dick zipped through the city on his motorcycle feeling great. He pulled into Barbara's apartment complex parking his motorcycle next to her car. He took the stairs 2 steps as a time to her 3rd floor apartment, when he reached her door he began knocking on it at a speed that would beat Wally. He heard her footsteps then a pause, he knew she was checking to see who it was in the peephole before he heard the sound of the door unlocking

"Dick?" She questioned opening the door

Dick couldn't hold in his excitement he stepped inside and instantly hugged her picking her up off the ground and spinning her around "What's this about" she asked letting out a giggle

"He's back Babs, he's back! He came back about an hour ago!" Dick grinned setting her down

She smiled at him "Who's back?"

He chuckled "Bruce he came home tonight!"

"Bruce is back?" She asked her smile becoming wider

Dick nodded "Yup! I'm so happy he's okay, I was so worried he was dead but he's back" He grinned spinning her around another time

She smiled "I'm so happy he's okay too! Where was he?"

Dick shrugged "Top secret mission in the North Pole, not even the League was in on it. He says it's all taken care of now. But won't give me much more information at this time"

She looked down at him and grinned "What are you wearing?" She said taking notice of his choice in outfit; a pair of red basketball shorts with a light blue V-neck.

He looked down and scratched the back of his neck "I was working out when Bruce came home, I was so excited I welcomed him back threw on the first shirt I grabbed and came here" he explained

They walked further into her apartment and locked the door

"So Bruce comes home and the first thing you think is to come see me?" She flashed a half smile

He nodded "Of course!" He teased he thought for a second "Babs do you realize what this means! I get to be Nightwing again!" He grinned from ear to ear grabbing her shoulders

He looked down at Barbara to see that she wasn't sharing his happiness, he released her shoulders "What's wrong?" He questioned

She looked up at him and bit her lip before turning away "Nothing" she said softly shaking her head

Dick stepped toward her "Something is wrong" he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around he noticed her eyes looking as if tears were about to flow

"Babs. What is it?" He asked softly stroking her cheek, she gently grabbed his hand "I got you back once" she whispered nuzzling his hand with her cheek.

Dick reached his free hand out and stroked her hair pulling her to his chest. "Oh Babs" he whispered she hugged him tightly as if he were leaving right then and by her holding on to him he wouldn't be able to leave.

She lifted her head up and looked at him tears streaming down his face "Are you going to leave again?" She sniffled

"Babs I could never leave you again" he said grabbing her shoulders

"Really?" She asked looking up at him

Dick nodded and reached up wiping the tears from her eyes "Really, I thought of you every day that I was gone. I already thought it threw I'll just take the Zeta tube back and forth to Bludhaven every night"

She flashed a small smile

They were close to each other, too closer for the just friend's act they had been trying to force since he had been back

"And the past few months haven't been easy" he whispered out loud but almost to himself as he looked her over.

"Why-whys that?" Barbara stuttered nervously

Dick inhaled deeply before answering "Because ever since I've gotten back, all I've wanted to do was press you up against a wall, rip your clothes off and kiss every inch of your body while I show you how much I'm still in love with you" he said huskily his words making Barbara speechless

Dick bit his lip he didn't mean to say what just came out. The worlds kind of just fell out uncontrollably, when she didn't answer he became nervous and hoped he didn't screw up the friendship they had rebuilt "But that's probably a bad idea right?" He whispered hoping it made what he had previously said okay

Barbara looked him over taking all of him in she licked her lips and took a step toward him, she took a deep breath before answering "Right" she whispered softly placing a hand on his chest

Dick walked forward backing her up against the wall "But maybe we should listen to our hearts instead of our minds. Right?" he whispered while pressing their foreheads together

Barbara quickly nodded "Right" her voice was quiet

As soon as the words left her mouth Dick pressed his lips to hers. Barbara immediately kissed him back pulling him closer if that was possible. He hooked his arms up under her thighs and picked her up pressing her up against the wall.

She lifted up her arms and Dick used his hips to hold her up separating his lips from hers momentarily while he slipped her shirt off. He then met her lips again and began kissing down her jaw line.

He grabbed her again and carried her toward her bedroom releasing her she fell back on her bed and bounced lightly

Dick jumped on top of her and kissed her again

Barbara smiled and pushed him back he understood what she wanted and rolled on his back allowing her to straddle his hips, she bent down and kissed his lips then left a trail of kisses down his neck. She sat up and smiled at him he shot her a grin. Barbara grabbed onto the collar of his shit and pulled tearing the shirt in half.

Dick let out a slight chuckle "Hey I liked that shirt" he teased Barbara smirked at him and he shot her one back "But I love when you do that" he grinned wrapping his arms around her waist.

Barbara smiled and allowed him to pull her down to him "I know you do" she whispered in his ear as she sucked on his earlobe. Dick let out a groan and she smiled at the fact that she was causing him pleasure. She ran her hands along his chest scratching it lightly and enjoying the feeling of causing Dick to squirm from under her.

He caught onto her enjoyment and caught her off guard when he flipped them over. "Now it's my turn" he whispered in her ear, he copied her action of sucking on her earlobe then moved to her lips they kissed deeply for a few minutes before Dick pulled away allowing his teeth to drag her bottom lip in the process. He reached around her back and unclasped her bra, she quickly shook it off. Dick kissed and sucked on the tender spots of her neck while his hands paid special attention to her breasts. He took enjoyment in making her moan and squirm underneath him just like she had earlier.

A little while later

Dick and Barbara lay in the bed on their sides facing each other "What's that face for?" Barbara asked with a smile

Dick shook his head "Nothing, I'm just really happy we're together again" he told her leaning forward and pecking her lips

Barbara smiled "Me too" She said cupping his face in his hands and kissing him again.

They enjoyed holding and looking at each other "So are we going to tell people this time?" She questioned

Dick shrugged "Should we" he asked leaning forward and kissing her bare shoulder before resting his chin on it.

She shrugged "Well maybe not right away, that worked for us pretty well last time. Besides Artemis and Wally are getting married next week, we don't want to take any of the attention away from them"

She felt Dick nod his head against her should "I agree" he turned his head and kissed her cheek "You're so thoughtful, and beautiful and an amazing crime fighter, and your so cute and smart"

She turned to face him "Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

He nodded "As a matter of fact yes, I love your hair" S

he laughed and rolled on top of him circling her hands around his neck "Well in that case I think you are "handsome and funny and smart and sweet and your butt looks amazing in tights"

She pecked his lips "Is there anything you would like to add?" Dick asked with a smirk

She laughed at him for repeating what she had previously said and nodded her head "And you have really pretty eyes" she said as she brushed the hair out of his eyes

"Which is exactly the first things we said to each other when we met all those years ago" he whispered running his hand through her hair

She nodded "13 years to be exact, but who's counting"

Dick smiled and pulled her down to him placing what wouldn't be the last kiss of the night on her lips.


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm so excited to see everyone's reaction to this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Please review and let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _Age 22_

Dick looked in the mirror straightening out his tie, then walked down the stairs. Bruce, Tim Damian and Alfred were seated in the living room already dressed in their suits.

"Shouldn't you be there already, since you're in the wedding party?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

Dick shook his head "Barbara is coming to pick me up and were going to get there together, she's finishing up getting ready with the rest of the girls then she'll be here" he explained

A little while later there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Damian said jumping up

A few minutes later he came back into the room Barbara following behind him. She had on a dark green dress that reached her knees. Her hair was done in loose curls and her makeup was also all done up.

"Wow Barb you look pretty" Tim complimented

Barbara smiled "Thank you, come on Dick we don't want to be late" she waved

Alfred stood "Let me just snap a photo of you two really quick. If that's alright" he said

Barbara nodded "Of course Alfred, where would you like us?" she questioned

"Right over here in front of the staircase will be fine" he told them

They obligated and quickly took the photo, then told the others they'd see them at the wedding before leaving.

Once they were in Barbara's car and out of the view of his family Dick kissed Barbara "You know Tim was right you look very pretty,"

She blushed

"And here I thought bridesmaid dresses were supposed to be hideous" he joked

She grinned at him "Artemis went easy on me"

They pecked each others lips one more time before heading off toward the wedding.

 _Later that night_

"When are you coming back from patrol?" Batgirls voice came over Nightwing's communicator

They had been back together for almost exactly a week. It had been a week of catching up on time lost time.

Dick grinned as he looked over the city of Bludhaven "I'm not sure it's only 2am. Why?" he asked

He sat anticipating Barbara's answer "Because I'm all alone in this hotel room, since Batman gave me the night off. And since everyone thinks you went home I figured you and I could." She began the say

"I'll be there in 15 minutes" Dick said quickly swinging off the building

He heard Barbara laugh on the other end of the line. He couldn't help the large grin that spread on her face. He always loved her laugh is wasn't girly like some of the other girls he dated in the past. It was loud and she would sometimes snort if you got her laughing hard enough, he thought it was adorable. "Based on where your GPS says your current location is you won't be able to get to the Bludhaven Zeta tube for at least 20 minutes, then youd have to drive to the hotel which is at least 5 minutes." She said. He smiled and continued to swing through the city as fast as he could. "Unless you have some sort trick you can pull out of your pocket I think I'll be going to sleep in 15 minutes" she teased

Dick flipped off the roof of one of the buildings and free fell for a second "Oh baby, you don't even want to know what I have in my pocket" he teased back

Sure, enough Dick managed to make it to Barbara's hotel room door in 15 minutes flat. He was even able to change into his civilian clothes.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. When she did she instantly grinned at him. "You actually made it" she said letting him in and closing the door

"Did you really for one second underestimate the skills of Nightwing?" he asked with a smirk as he stepped forward and hugged her from behind

She grinned and placed her hands on his arms as they began to sway back and forth. "Maybe I did, but I'm very impressed" she turned around in his arms and circled her arms around his neck.

Dick smirked at her "Well then, if you thought that was impressive let me show you what Dick Grayson can do." He pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to her lips

A few minutes later Dick had Barbara pressed up against the wall. He began kissing down her neck and she let out a small moan. Dick pulled away from a sensitive spot that he had been sucking on and began placing small gentle pecks up her neck until he met back with her lips.

He pulled back momentarily to take a breath "Marry me" he gasped

This drew Barbara out of her trance "What?" she asked moving back a little so she could look at him

Dick bit his lip "I didn't mean to say that" he took a deep breath before continuing "But since I did" he took a step back from her and got down on one knee "Babs, we've been connected since the night we met. I loved you when I didn't even know what love was. You have been the friend I can never doubt and the partner I didn't know was possible. Whatever happens in our lives I know we can bear it as long as we have each other. Barbara Keen Gordon will you do me the honor of marring me?"

Barbara covered her mouth as tears began to fill in her eyes. Dick quickly stood up to meet her again "Shh, don't cry you don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I mean I know we've only been back together for a week and. It's just we've known each other since we were 8 and"

Barbara cut off Dicks rambling by placing a kiss to his lips

"So, is that a yes?" Dick asked after pulling away

Barbara laughed lightly and nodded her head "Of course it's a yes! Like you said we've known each other since we were 8 years old, it's not like wed be rushing things"

Dick grinned and leaned forward placing a kiss on her lips

"Let's get married tonight!" Barbara grinned

Dick looked at her and smiled "Tonight? But nobody even knows were dating" he pointed

Barbara bit her lip "Your right" she said looking slightly disappointed

Dick looked at her when an idea came to mind "But I hear Palo Alto has a 24-hour wedding chapel that is actually pretty classy"

She grinned up at him "Are you suggesting that we have, Wally and Artemis be our witnesses? Do you think they'd be up to it?" she asked

Dick chuckled "Are you kidding, it's us Babs they'll be just as excited as we are." He stepped forward and grabbed her hands in his "Except, are you sure you want to get married like this? I don't mind waiting I want you to have the wedding of your dreams, you know money isn't a limit with me" he chuckled

Barbara smiled and pecked his lips "I know money isn't a limit. But I don't love you for your money, I love you for you. A big wedding or a whim wedding I don't care, all I know is I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if I'm being honest with myself I've known that since that night in the closet at the manor on your 14th birthday"

He laughed lightly "This is crazy, we're getting married" he said picking her up and spinning her around

Dick and Barbara rushed down the hallway toward where they knew Wally and Artemis hotel room was.

Before they knocked they looked at each other and smiled "Do you think we'll disturb anything?' she asked quietly

"Maybe I should call him first" he said pulling out his phone

Barbara watched him as he held his phone to his ear and waited for Wally to answer

"Hey man, are you decent?" Dick said letting out a chuckle

A few seconds later he spoke again "Okay just checking, Babs and I are outside your hotel room. We have something to tell you and a favor to ask" he said before hanging up

Dick smiled and looked back toward Barbara "They're coming" he told her

Sure enough a few seconds later Wally opened the door wearing a pair of shorts. Artemis stood behind him wearing a tank top and shorts.

"What's so important that you had to wake us up at 3am on our wedding night?" Wally asked rubbing his eyes

"Barbara and I are getting married, tonight" Dick said with a wide grin

That woke them up

"Wait what? When did you two even get back together?" Artemis asked stepping forward so she was standing next to Wally

"Last week" Barbara explained "We want you and Wally to be our witnesses." She said with a smile

Wally and Artemis smiled at each other "We'd love to" Wally grinned

Artemis nodded "Absolutely, does anyone else know?" she asked

Dick shook his head "You two are the first to even know we got back together" he explained

Wally chuckled "If it was anyone else I'd think they were crazy. But since it's the two of you I'm not surprised."

"So, I'm assuming you are planning to do it at the Palo Alto wedding center?" she asked being familiar with the city

Dick and Barbara nodded

Artemis reached forward "Okay, I'm borrowing your bride for a little bit we will meet you boys there in an hour" she said pulling her into the hotel room and shutting the door.

"Hey, what about my clothes!" Wally spoke through the door

A second later the door opened, Artemis threw his tux at him and closed the door again

"Well I guess that's the girl's way of saying that were getting ready in Barbara's room while they get ready in ours." Wally grinned

Dick chuckled "Good thing I swiped a key from the counter on our way out" he said flashing the card and they made their way down the hall toward Barbara's hotel room.

At 4am Dick found himself standing at the end of a small isle wearing his tux that he had worn just hours earlier while he was serving as best man. Wally stood behind him wearing his tux as well.

"Dude, are you nervous? Cause I don't think I've ever seen you nervous before" Wally whispered noticing Dick fidgeting

Dick drew in a breath "Is it noticeable? Where are they? What if she thought about it and it freaked her out. What if she ran away or something?" Dick rambled for the second time that night

Wally chuckled "Dude relax Artemis just texted me they're in the parking lot"

Dick let out a long breath "Oh, okay good" a large smile spread on his face. He was about to marry his childhood best friend.

Wally glanced at his phone again, "Alright sir, they're ready to come in" he told the officiant

He nodded and quickly stepped over to his laptop to begin playing the song Dick had picked out.

Knowing Barbara Dick knew she wouldn't want the traditional wedding march, so he opted for a song he felt better suited their friendship. It was from a movie that they both enjoyed watching together, but would never watch separately.

As the music began the door opened and Artemis stepped in wearing the green dress that Barbara had previously been wearing.

" _I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_

 _Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

 _All I wanna do is grow old with you_

 _I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches_

 _Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

 _Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you"_

Artemis smiled as she made her way down the isle to the cute song

She stood across from Dick grinning from ear to ear. But Dick didn't notice because his eyes were on the door waiting for Barbara to walk through. When she did he was blown away, she stood wearing Artemis' wedding gown. She looked beautiful

" _I'll miss you_

 _Kiss you_

 _Give you my coat when you are cold_

 _Need you_

 _Feed you_

 _Even let ya hold the remote control_

 _So, let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

 _Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink_

 _I could be the man who grows old with you_

 _I wanna grow old with you"_

The song finished and Barbara stood in front of Dick he reached out and grabbed her hands as the officiant began the ceremony.

"Do you Richard John Grayson take Barbara Keen Gordon to be your wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?" he asked turning his head toward Dick

He grinned "I do"

The officiant smiled and turned toward Barbara "Do you Barbara Keen Gordon take Richard John Grayson to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

Barbara smiled "I do"

The man nodded "Well then it is by the power invested in me that I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Wally and Artemis smiled as Dick grabbed Barbara pulling her toward him placing a kiss on her lips.

While Wally and Artemis were signing the marriage certificate Barbara turned to Dick "Artemis insisted that I wear her dress, even after I protested and told her it was her dress. She said she wanted me to" she said randomly pulling slightly up on the top that was a little too big on her

Dick nodded and grinned "Well if it helps at all I think you look like cover of bride's magazine, and me well I just look like some guy in a tux" he said looking down at himself

Barbara grinned "A very handsome guy in a tux" she pulled on his tie and brought him to her placing a gentle kiss on his lips.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. If there's anything you want to see happen next let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _Age 22. 3 Days later_

Dick woke up in the morning and rolled over, pulling Barbara's sleeping body close to him. He placed tender kisses on her shoulder and neck.

Barbara's eyes fluttered open and she smiled "Good morning Mr. Grayson" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his body closer to her

"Good morning Mrs. Grayson" he said nuzzling her neck

"Mmm I like the sound of that" she grinned running her hands through his hair.

Dick smiled against her skin and lifted his head up meeting his eyes with hers "Me too" he said bringing his lips to hers

Barbara felt things starting to heat up and pulled away. "I need to take a shower" she said pushing him back

"You smell great to me" he said with a grin

Barbara shook her head "I haven't taken a shower in 3 days straight"

Dick smirked and leaned forward "I can name something we have done for 3 days straight" he kissed her lips "Multiple times" he whispered against her lips before kissing her again

Barbara grinned and stood up "I feel dirty Dick I really need to take one. I promise I'll be quick" she said

Dick looked at her and pouted

Barbara got an idea and grinned "You know, I think you need a shower too" she said sending him a wink

"Are you suggesting that we shower together?" Dick asked with a wild grin

Barbara bit her lip and nodded "If you can catch me"

Dick jumped off the bed and Barbara ran out the bedroom toward the one bathroom in her small apartment. Dick soon catching up to her, he picked her up and pulled her into the bathroom with him.

30 minutes later

Barbara had her legs wrapped around Dicks waist as he held them both under the shower head attempting his best to share the warm water between them.

She kissed his lips "I love you so much" she said pressing their foreheads together

"And I love you more then you will ever know" he said pecking her lips and gently setting her back down

She turned around to turn off the water, Dick took the opportunity to smack her butt. Barbara whipped her head around and shot him a grin he sent her one back.

"You know we're going to have to go out and see other people eventually" Dick told her as she grabbed some towels

Barbara nodded "I know, I'm surprised nobody has sent a search crew out for us" she said handing him a towel

They dried off and wrapped the towels around their bodies

Barbara stepped forward and opened the door Dick following close behind her, they were heading to her room to change into their clothes when Barbara suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Daddy" she gasped tightening her grip the towel covering her body

Dicks head shot up, sure enough there sat Jim Gordon in Barbara's living room.

"Commissioner" Dick gasped accidently dropping the towel and exposing himself to the Police Commissioner

Dick quickly bent down and wrapped the towel back around him

"What. Is. This." Jim asked slowly and in a shocked tone

"Daddy I umm" Barbara said looking back at Dick for help

"We um" Dick began to say but was cut off when Jim held a finger up

"Go get dressed first" he ordered

Dick and Barbara both nodded and walked toward Barbara's bedroom

"Separately" Jim added

They looked at each other Barbara gathered an outfit for him and handed it to him before closing the door. Dick turned in a circle awkwardly trying to figure out where he could get dressed. If he went to the bathroom or the guest bedroom that would mean walking past Jim again and he didn't want to do that so he slowly backed into the coat closet and decided to get changed in there.

Five minutes later they had both changed again and made their way back into the living room together where Jim was still waiting on the couch.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Barbara asked

"I could ask Dick the same question, but I have a feeling I know exactly what he was doing" he said glaring at the boy he had watched grow into a man

Barbara looked at her dad indicating that she wanted him to answer

"It's Monday, I always come over here for breakfast on Mondays" he told her in a no duh tone

Barbara sighed she had completely lost track of what day it was, the past couple days she had been a little distracted.

"I came over here like I always do, after you didn't answer the door I figured you were still asleep so I let myself in and thought I'd surprise you to you waking up to breakfast" he said gesturing to the counter where a plate with a stack of pancakes sat. "Imagine my surprise when I hear the bathroom door open and see you two steps out soaking wet and naked" he finished looking between the two of them

The newlyweds remained silent

"Somebody please say something" Jim asked getting slightly aggerated

"Daddy, Dick and I are." Barbara began to say before being cut off

"Dating? That would be a relief. Much better then you just being sex buddies" Jim said anxiously

Barbara shook her head "Daddy Dick and I are married" she blurted out nervously

Jim sat back in the chair shocked

"Ma-ma..did you say you two are married! When did that happen!' he shouted

"Dad not so loud you'll upset my neighbors" Barbara pleaded

Jim shook his head and stood up "I don't give a damn if I upset your neighbors! Let them hear! What in the world made you two get married! When did you even date! Please tell me you aren't pregnant!" he yelled stepping closer to them

"We dated for a year after high school, and no she's not pregnant" Dick said quietly finally speaking up

Jim rose an eyebrow "Why didn't I know this?" he asked

Dick shrugged "No body knew, just like nobody knew we got married"  
Jim groaned "There's that word again. Married." He sighed and tried to calm himself down "How long?"

"Three days, Daddy I promise we were going to tell you. We were going to tell everyone when the time was right. We are going to have a traditional cerem…" Barbara began before Jim held up a finger signaling for her to be quiet

"I need to calm down and process things. We will discuss this later" he said quietly before turning and walking out of the apartment

Barbara turned to Dick and sighed "Well that didn't turn out as planned"

Dick stepped forward and hugged her "I know." He pulled away to look at her "We better go to the manor and tell everyone else before your dad gets word back to them" Dick sighed

Barbara nodded in agreement and they got ready, they headed to the manor nervously

"Master Dick, Miss. Barbara I didn't know you two were coming over for breakfast this morning I would have prepared more food" Alfred said when they entered the kitchen

Dick nodded "It's alright Aflie we aren't really hungry" he said looking at Bruce, Tim and Damian sitting at the breakfast table

Barbara nodded "Although Jason is on his way over you may want to prepare some more for him" she said

Alfred looked at them oddly but nodded "Thank you for the heads-up Miss. Barbara "

Bruce whipped his mouth "Why is Jason coming over, he rarely shows up around here?" he asked confused

"I asked him to come over." Dick said earning a suspicious look from everyone at the table

"Babs can you come up stairs with me really quick." Dick asked turning to Barbara earning a suspicious glance from her this time

Dick smiled and pulled her up the stairs. When they reached his old bedroom, Barbara went and sat on the edge of the bed Dick dug around in his closet he pulled out a pair of jeans and took a little black box out of the pocket.

"What are you doing?" Barbara asked curiously

Dick grinned "Come here" he said wagging a finger at her

Barbara got up and stepped forward.

"Every wife needs a ring on her finger. Especially one as beautiful as mine" he said looking in her eyes as he slipped a ring on her finger

Barbara looked down at the sparkling white gold ring with a shiny modestly sized diamond and gasped "Dick it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But how?" she asked confused as to how he had a wedding ring at the manor

Dick grinned "It was my moms, I told you that you didn't want to know what was in my pocket" he teased

She smiled at him "You don't have to give me this" she said admiring the diamond

Dick nodded and lifted her face away from the ring to look at him "I want you to have it, I've planned on giving it to you for a long time"

Barbara bit her lip "How long?"

He smiled softly at her "The night I got back from my year away. I was wearing those jeans" he said nodding over to the jeans on the floor that he had taken the ring out of "I haven't worn them or touched the ring since"

Barbara smiled and leaned forward kissing his lips

They made their way back downstairs to find Jason had arrived.

"Alright what's so important that you guys made me come here?" Jason asked with his arms crossed

The entire family was at the breakfast table including Alfred, anxiously awaiting what Dick and Barbara wanted to tell them.

Dick took a deep breath and looked over at Barbara

"Babs and I are…" Dick began to say

"Married" Bruce said in a monotone voice

Everyone's heads darted toward Bruce

"Wait, how did you?" Barbara tilted her head

"I'm Batman, why else would you call everyone here. Unless it was to announce an engagement but based on the way you have been acting and the fact that you were in Palo Alto 3 days ago I'd say my first answer is correct" Bruce said

Dick and Barbara nodded they were surprised but not shocked that Bruce had figured it out

"You're not mad?" Dick asked stepping forward

Bruce shrugged "I'm not pleased but I'm not mad you are adults free to make your own choices"

Tim smiled "Well I'm very happy! I didn't even know you were back together. Congratulations" he said high fiving Dick and hugging Barbara

Jason stood walking forward "Yay happily ever after" he mockingly waved his hands

Barbara glared at him "I'm glad you two are happy, I honestly am" he said hugging Barbara and patting Dick on the shoulder

Dick nodded "Thank you brother

Alfred stood "Well this is splendid news. I think you should have a traditional ceremony as well though. You do plan for that don't you?" Alfred asked

Dick nodded "Of course Alfred"

Dick and Barbara looked down at Damian who had yet to say anything "What do you think Dami?" Barbara asked

"Marriage is simply a title pressed onto us by society" he said standing tohis seat. "But I guess I will say what Im supposed to in this situation. Congratulations Grayson" he said looking at Dick. Dick smiled and ruffled the boy's hair "And congratulations other Grayson" he said looking at Barbara and extending a hand Barbara grinned and shook it.


	37. Chapter 37

**I know it's been forever since I updated! Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

 _ **Age:23**_

Barbara giggled as Dick hung upside down from the bathroom door in his old bedroom.

"This is crazy" she smiled shaking her head

"Kiss me" came Dicks muffled reply

She rolled her eyes playfully and slipped her fingers under the red and blue mask and pulled it up to up to just below his nose. She held his head her hands as she pressed her lips to his

Dick grinned

"How was that 'Spiderman'?" she whispered against his lips

Dick chuckled his breath brushing across her face "That was fantastic 'MJ' I think you should do it again"

She laughed and pressed her lips to his again

"What is going on!" a voice interrupted

"Tim" Dick gasped falling onto the floor. He quickly stood up and turned to look at his brother "What are, you doing in here?" he asked pulling the face mask the rest of the way off his head, leaving him in just the blue and red suit

"Are you two role playing?" he asked in disgust

Barbara blushed

"Hey, we're married its normal" Dick defended

"I don't think it's normal to role play as another superhero then yourself?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Dick shrugged "Spiderman is cool plus Babs found one of her old school uniforms" he said eyeing Barbara up and down

Tim shook his head "If you two are going to be living here could you at least lock the door"

Barbara turned to Dick "You didn't lock the door?" she asked putting her hands on her hips

Dick blushed lightly and shrugged his shoulders "The suspense of someone possibly walking in is exciting"

Tim made a disgusted face "Well back to your question on why I came up here, Barbara your dad called. He was wondering if you guys could come over for dinner tonight"

"I haven't patrolled in Bludaven for 4 days I really should be going there" Dick sighed

Barbara nodded "I know, I'll go to dinner alone. I'll tell my dad you had to work tonight"

He looked at her "Are you sure?"

She looked at him "Of course" she leaned forward pecking his lips

Later that night Barbara was in her father's apartment helping him clean up the dishes from dinner

"Dicks really sorry that he couldn't come to dinner tonight" Barbara apologized

Jim shook his head "It's fine honestly I enjoyed spending time with my little girl without that boy at your side"

Barbara laughed "Daddy, you know his name"

Jim rolled his eyes "Dick and you have known each other since you were 8, I would have never in my wildest dreams thought you two would grow up to get married"

Barbara walked into the kitchen setting a plate in the sink "It's been going on a lot longer than the past couple years"

Her dad looked at her

"You didn't need to know that" she smiled

Jim nodded "So how has married life been treating you?"

She smiled "The past 8 months have been blissful"

There was a knock at the door, Jim went to stand up but Barbara help a hand up "Don't get up daddy, I'll get it" she said setting the towel that she was drying the dishes with down and making her way to the door

She opened the door and immediately recognized the horrifying face in front of her.

She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Before she could respond a hand was drawn up and a gunshot was heard.

Nightwing stood on top of a building in Bludhaven when his civilian cell phone went off. He looked at it and saw that it was Jim Gordon. He decided to ignore the call from his father in law and let it ring to voicemail

Then it rang again immediately, this time he decided to answer it "Hello" …" Jim, slow down" …" I'll be right there"

Dick immediately took off across the city making his way as quickly as he could to the nearest zeta tube.

He made it to one in record time.

Dick went directly to the manor, stripped off his suit threw on the first pair of clothes he found and hopped on his motorcycle.

When he arrived at the hospital he ran to where the front desk said she was. "Jim how is she!" Dick gasped seeing Jim outside her room

Jim shook his head "She just woke up, they're evaluating her now to see any damage" Jim looked over his son in laws face. The man who he had seen as cocky and hot headed, the one who stole his little girl away from him. He now saw a frightened, heartbroken man who obviously cared about his daughter with every aching in his body

A doctor and team of nurses stepped out of her room "You can go see her now, only one at a time though" the doctor informed them

Dick looked toward Jim "Why don't you go ahead in their son"

"Are you sure" Dick asked

Jim nodded "Yes, she wants to see you. I'm sure of it"

Dick gave his best smile "Thank you,"

Dick walked into the room and saw Barbara lying in the bed. She didn't move when he walked in

He made his way to the side of her bed and took a seat "Hey" he whispered softly brushing the hair out of her eyes

Her face was pale, her eyes exhausted and her lips were had lost almost all color to them

"Hey" she croaked

"Dick, I can't feel my legs" she said tears filling her eyes

"It's okay you just need to rest" he said softly resting a hand on her shoulder

She shook her dead "No Dick, they say I'm paralyzed" she said tears streaming down her face

Dick leaned forward fighting back the urge to cry with her, he needed to be strong. He kept his mind occupied by reminding himself it could have been worse. She was alive and that was the most important thing

His eyes caught something sitting in a bag in the corner of the room.

He gently pulled back and made his way to the bag. He fished around and pulled out what he was trying to retrieve

"They must have taken this off you when you went back for surgery" he said taking her hand in his and sliding the ring onto her finger

She looked down at the wedding ring then back up at him

"How dare they" he said grinning at her. He leaned down and pecked her lips

"You still, you still want to be married to me" she asked

Dick nodded "Of course, why wouldn't I?" he whispered

She shrugged "I'm broken"

He looked at her directly in the eyes wanting her to see what he was saying was honest "Barbara Lee Gordon, you are not broken. You are the same amazing women that I've always known. I don't want anyone else. Don't ever let me hear you say that again" he said softly

She flashed him a smile Dick leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead


End file.
